A Twisted Kind Of Sane
by XxGaarasGirlXx
Summary: Sakura starts working in the Konoha Mental Insitution. What happens when she is given the responsibility of caring for the most volatile patient? Will she step up to the challenge and fix him, or will it prove to be to much for her to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_On all the days it has to rain, it had to be this day! _A young pinkette thought bitterly as she ran from her car. _I mean come on! My first day at this job and already bad omens are thundering down on me. _A bolt of lightening whipped through the air and struck a tree a few miles away and Sakura jumped. _Quite literally...._

She glanced back over her shoulder at the sight of the tree slowly falling to the ground as flames licked at it's bark before jogging through a large glass door into the building before her while running a hand through her drenched hair. Seeing the tree burn made her feel bad for her former professor who had been a major supporter of the PEDA organization. Professor Yamato had drilled plant care into them day after day with the passion of an ex-botanist and the determination to teach.

During her years at Konoha University, Haruno Sakura had soaked up every ounce of information her professors could teach her. On the day that she had finally accomplished her degree in medicine and psychology, two of her professors had personally congratulated her. Something like that was rare in that University, especially from one teacher in particular. Hatake Kakashi, psychologist extrodinaire. It was hard as hell to pass his class, but once she did, him and Prof. Yamato held a small party for her which included gifts and close friends.

Her memory of that night is fuzzy due to alchohol, but she clearly rembered the navy blue bound notebook that Kakashi had presented to her. His twinkling mismatched eyes - which she had found odd, but he had explained as a wound from one of his many dogs - had appraised her as an equal instead of a student while he patted her shoulder a job well done. It gave her hope and had inspired her more than ever to pursue a job at a mental asylum in the next county and try her skills first hand with her own patients.

After sending in her resume she had spent one nail-biting week curled on her couch waiting for the call that would decide her future. It did quite a number on her twenty-two year-old mind, but she stuck it out and in the end, she finally recieved the call demanding her presence on this day in exactly five minutes.

And the rain helped not at all.

Sakura took in a deep breath, struggling not to gag on the strangling scent of bleach and amonia, and stepped away from the entrance to make her way to the counter where she could see a woman sitting behind a glass cubicle - filing her acid green nails.

The receptionist popped her bubblegum loudly as Sakura walked up and rolled her eyes dramatically. Flipping her curly brown hair over she shoulder, she fixed her with a lazy glare.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a nasal tone, fingers still filing away at each other.

Inwardly, Sakura groaned. God how she hated people like this. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm supposed to start working here today. Could you tell me where Ts - "

"Right, right," the receptionist cut her off, waving a dismissive hand. "Tsunade's down that hall and to the right. I'll have Danzou buzz you in."

Biting back a snide insult, Sakura nodded and turned to make her way down the hall only to be stopped by the woman's voice once more.

"Be careful, though, not everyone is as nice as me in this place, honey. And by the sound of it," she tapped a device hooked in her ear that had a cord running to the computer in front of her. "they'll be needing your help right about now."

Sakura gave a tight lipped smile and nodded, refusing herself the chance to give a smart remark. It was her first day and she needed to make a good imperession on everyone. Even annoying little receptionists with horrible chewing habits and a sour attitude.

Walking down the hall, Sakura's skin crawled and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. This entire place screamed fear and rage and it unsettled her severely, but she couldn't leave. Either she was incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid.

She shuddered as she believed for a second she could hear the paint peeling from the wall and crackling under her white nurse tennis shoes. Sakura shook her head fiercely and fisted her hands at her side. It was just the anxiety getting to her, she reasoned. The paint wasn't really dripping from the wall to the floor.

"Stop being ridiculous," she hissed to herself as she stopped in front of an iron door. A man with an oddly shapped 'X' scar on his chin and bandage over one of his eyes stepped from around the corner at her side and Sakura forced herself not to jump at his sudden arrival. Giving her a measuring look, he swiped a card on the iron door and buzzed her through.

"Have fun," he said in a mocking tone as she stepped through, slamming the bars behind her. This time Sakura did jump and looked over her shoulder at the retreating man's back in disgust. Was everyone in this facility assholes?

It was then that raised voices reached her ears and Sakura slowly turned back to look in front of her. She shook slightly as peering eyes looked at her from doors and archways lining the hall she was in, all glazed and distant yet still staring at her in a way that had her averting her eyes in guilt. Shame burned in her stomach because, though she didn't inject them with necessary or unnecessary medication, she did look like the nurses that dressed in the same pale green scrubs that she now adorned.

Swallowing thickly, Sakura began walking down the hall toward the voices coming from a rather large archway that led to a joining room. As she got closer, she could distinctly hear a demanding woman's voice full of authority. Figuring this was the Tsunade she needed to talk to, Sakura walked through the archway, and immediatly froze.

"Daichi! Hold him still!" A blonde woman yelled as she pushed herself from a wall behind her. Her hands clutched at a syringe full of gleaming liquid as she quickly placed herself next to a big, burly man who must have been 'Daichi'. Daichi flung a person away from him with a sharp cry and cradled his hand to his chest as Sakura watched the commotion with wide eyes.

Patients stood behind her whimpering and pressing close, forcing her to walk further into the room in fear of them harming her. Though she knew they were so heavily sedated they couldn't harm anything, still, the anxiety was bubbling just under the surface. Especially at seeing a brawl on her first day.

Shocking blood red locks caught Sakura's attention and she watched as the man that was flung at the wall pressed his back to the plaster - crouching slightly. The blonde, Tsunade, tensed and took a determined step at him as Daichi followed at her side. The red-head, not liking being trapped, bared his teeth at them like a cornered animal as his bright eyes flashed excitedly at them.

Caution flags waved fiercely in Sakura's head and she couldn't have agreed more with her instincts. This man was danger, and nothing good was going to come of this fight, she could already tell.

He made a break for it then, launching himself from the wall and smack into the giant of a man in front of him. The sudden impact knocked Daichi off balance causing him to fall backward - hands flailing and clutching onto the patient's clothes.

The man toppled to the floor utop Daichi with a grunt of pain and anger. Obviously, Daichi was proving to be a bigger hinderance than he had orginally planned and it was beginning to rub him the wrong way. Sakura glanced back at the pressing patients who were now retreating back into the hall, giving her enough room to breathe and move back a few paces. She was getting too close to the fight, and it was making her overly anxious.

Suddenly, the younger man was forcefully rolled to the side and slammed into the carpeted floor. His head jarred against the ground harshly, and Sakura felt the vibrations through the soles of her shoes. She winced sympathetically. Tsunade sprung into action, calling out orders to hold him still as she prepped the needle in her hand.

It was then that the room and time itself seemed to slow down.

The crazed patient began throwing his weight every which way, bucking and jerking about in an attempt to rid the heavy man from holding him down. From Sakura's standpoint, it looked like the man would never be thrown off because of his immense size (more so compared to the thin man he held down) and sheer brute force he expelled on the red-head. His shoulders were taught and legs stiff as he drove his weight down on the man, almost suffocating him in the process.

And then it happened. One powerful jerk of his body released a hand, and that was all that the red-head needed. Sakura took a sudden step forward, about to warn the two workers of what was going to happen, but it was too late. Time had sped up once more.

A sickening crack reached her ears as the patient's fist connected with Daichi's face. _His nose, _she thought bewilderdly. _He just broke his nose!_

The punch was powerful enough to knock Daichi out cold, and he fell in a heap on the floor. Tsunade cursed loudly as she leaped at the man, trying to inject him with the liquid before he could get up and run. He was a step ahead of her, rolling on the floor and out of her reach. In one fluid moment, he was on his feet and rushing her. Tsunade met him head on.

There was a moment before they clashed that Sakura believed that Tsunade would be harmed. But that was quickly put to rest when the red-head side stepped her and the needle and merely smacked her hand out of the way, causing the syringe to be flung across the room and happily away from his person.

And then he was coming at Sakura. Fast. It that moment she realized she was blocking his only means of escape from the dreadful room.

* * *

_Rewritten version. I hoped you liked, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His strides were long and rushed, and before she had time collect her thoughts, he was before her. Glittering jade eyes bored into her with a powerful rage as a sneer twisted his face into a look of distaste. Her hands clenched nervously at her sides and his eyes caught the movement with a quick, fleeting glance. His lips stretched into a poisonous smile.

"Move," He hissed, voice dripping with venom.

Chills raced up and down her spine like ice on her skin, and she tried amicably to control the urge to bolt. His unforgiving eyes showed that if she did not move out of his way, he would kill her where she stood. Not for a second did she believe he wouldn't harm her. She knew very well he would. It was as clear as glass that he wouldn't hesitate to get what he wanted.

Cold sweat formed on her palms and her blood ran cold as she swallowed thickly. Of course she wasn't standing there like an idiot of her own accord. She desperately wanted to flee, but it just so happened the connections from her brain to her limbs had been temporarily severed. Fear was coarsing through every vein in her body and red flags were going off in her head. She wished over and over that her body would just get out of his way, but Fate seemed to have other ideas.

She began screaming to herself, willing herself to take just two steps back, room enough for him to squeeze by her and leave. Still, she moved not an inch. Inwardly, she wailed helplessly and clenched her fists. She regretted the movement instantly as she watched uncaged trepidation flash in the crazed eyes of the man before her.

His arms slammed onto the doorframe behind her, startling her so violently that a scream ripped from her lips, only to be cut short as she snapped her mouth shut. Cold, hate-filled eyes bored into hers like a murdering drill, and she stood, frozen, staring up at him with frightened eyes. If there had been any hope of running a few seconds prior, hidden beneath the shock of being faced with this man, it was flung out the window now.

"Move," He repeated in a sinister voice.

If she could have turned right then and ran away, God knows she would have.

However, she was forced to stare into the overly bright eyes of the patient and witness the finality of a decision he was contemplating. His face went blank as his breath washed over her, hopelessly obscuring her thoughts. The muscles in his arms retracted as he shifted, and she knew that he was about to grab her. What would happen after that, she didn't know, but it wouldn't be good. It would painful and terrifying, and she didn't want it to happen.

If the Tsunade hadn't interfered at that moment, Sakura would have most likely been nothing more than a body on the floor while the dangerous man before her sprinted down the hall to find some means of hiding.

"That's enough, Gaara."

His glassy eyes widened a fraction, and Sakura could plainly see the rage and helpless frustration scream from their depths before they dulled, and he dropped to the floor. Sakura stared at the empty space before her where the man had previously stood in silent awe. She was alive. She was alive, but was he? Immediatly, adrenaline rushed in and out of her body so quickly it left her knees quaking and chest contracting painfully, making it hard to breathe.

Her eyes gazed shakily at the older woman with worry and confusion.

Tsunade sighed heavily and pushed stray blonde strands of hair away from her face with a free hand while the other pocketed an empty syringe. Her honey gold eyes stared down at the man on the floor with some regret and sadness under her proffesional facade.

"Haruno Sakura, I'm guessing?" she said, eyes slowly rising to meet Sakura's emerald orbs.

"Y-Yes." Sakura stuttered, forcing herself to overcome the shock still pusling through her body.

"I'm Tsunade. Welcome to the Konoha Institution for the Mentally Unstable."

A forced grin spread across Tsunade's face as she extended her hand out to Sakura for a greeting shake. The young woman shook her hand firmly, and let an answering fake smile appear on her face.

"Well, I know that this was probably not the welcoming you were expecting," she gestured to the young man on the floor between them. His face was a blank stare, his mouth open slightly as quite breaths whispered past his lips. "...but if you will follow me to my office, I will explain how everything works here and give you your assignment."

"Yes, of course. But...." Sakura trailed off and looked down once more at the young man.

"Mercital,"Tsunade stated, answering Sakura's silently asked question. "It's a hypnotic or antispasmodic drug." At Sakura's confused gaze, she explained further. "You won't know of it, I invented it myself specifically for the patients emitted into the facility. Don't worry, I got the approval and papers that make it legal. It's an official medication as of five years ago, but is strictly prohibited out of the institution. So no smuggling any out."

Sakura nodded distractedly as she looked down at the man. "Is he aware?" she asked slowly.

"Dully. Since not one person is exactly the same, not every reaction to the drug is the same, either. There is no significant difference, though, it you were wondering. That would be too risky to the patients' health. However, some would experience a calming numbness while another would feel nothing but the urge to curl up and sleep. Mainly, it will just cool them down and make them easy to handle." Tsunade gestured to the patient. "Gaara, however, experiences a complete and total shutdown of himself. He can't really move or talk, and he fights it so violently because he despises the feeling of being nothing. Right now, for him, everything is sluggish and undetectable. I wouldn't be surprised to discover that he doesn't even know we are here right now."

The realization of the thievery of the drug shook Sakura to her core. As she gazed down at this man, Gaara, she felt guilt rise up and leave a bitter taste in her mouth. To force someone to go through this, the feeling of not existing, was inhuman and immoral. It was _wrong._

A sudden image of his crazed look and murderous intent flashed through Sakura's mind, and she flinched. Was it wrong?

"Well, come on, then," Tsunade said, breaking Sakura from her lingering thoughts. "Let's discuss your furture in my office."

A grunt caught Sakura's attention and she glanced over to the corner of the room. Tsunade, too, paused and grimaced as she took in the sight of her employee, Daichi, sitting in a chair mending his nose. His wrist flicked and a crack echoed around the room, setting Sakura's teeth on edge. Tsunade sighed and cleared her throat, gaining the giant of man's attention.

"Thank you for your help, Daichi. After you take Gaara back to his room, I'll prescribe you some painkillers for your, erm, nose." Tsunade's lips twisted into an apologetic smile. "He's sedated now, so he won't put up much resistance."

"Yeah, I know the drill." he replied gruffly, wrinkling his nose carefully, testing it. "This is going to be a bitch in the morning."

"Not if you take the right pills this time. I'll meet you in my office in a few hours. Be careful with him." she added, nodding down at Gaara she turned and made her way down the hall.

Sakura followed after Tsunade quickly, shooting a final parting glance to the man laying dazed on the floor. If she hadn't been so distracted trailing after her soon-to-be boss, she would have sworn that his dull eyes rolled and locked with hers with a look of unforigivable loathing burning in their drugged depths.

**XXXXXX**

The walk to Tsunade's office was short and silent, aside from the shuffling of feet behind Sakura caused by the patients and quiet whimpers from within the cement walls. Every other second she was forced to swallow down the rising anxiety and set her determined gaze upon Tsunade's back. It was taking more will power than she had bargained for to ground herself and keep her thoughts in check.

After making two left turns, the pair came to a plain looking door and stepped through. Immediatly Sakura knew this was Tsunade's office by the furniture piled into the limited space. A desk was pushed against the back wall with a standard office chair squeezed between the desk and wall and a metal filing cabinet standing coldly next to it. A rickety looking chair sat in front of the desk for guests

In the back corner on either side of the desk were dull grey filing cabinets, with a key sticking from the top drawer lock pad. A hanging lamp from the ceiling dimly lit the interior of the room and its occupants.

"Take a seat Sakura, and we will begin." Tsunade gestured to one of the two chairs in front of her desk while she went to sit behind it. Sakura followed and sat in one of the metal, uncomfortable, chairs across from the desk.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura called out firmly.

The pink haired woman did not want to be an intern here, and was hoping not to get stuck with all the paperwork. She had come here to help the people, not be a pencil pusher. Damn it if she was stuck with papers, so help her she would tear this place down!

"Yes?" Tsunade looked at her expectantly.

Cooling her inner self down, Sakura clasped her hands together over her pale scrubs, and looked her boss in the eye.

"What exactly is my job here?" she inquired.

"Mmm. Well, to be honest I was going to have you running charts and giving check-ups to the minor patients ," Tsunade caught the slight scowl on the young woman's face and chuckled. "But then I saw how you acted in front of our Gaara."

Sakura remembered how she had frozen up, and inwardly grimaced. Tsunade must have taken her lack of carrying out Gaara's orders as sheer bravery and stubborness. That would probably come back to bite her in the ass soon. She shouldn't have been frightened, though. This was a job where she would most likely have to deal with his attitude on a daily basis. She would never freeze up like that again, she reasoned. Next time, she would stand up to him. She would put him in his place and refuse to show fear.

"So, I have decided to let you take on the responsibility of a patient. Judging from your paperwork, you seem up for the job." Tsunade stated, drumming her fingers on the disorganized desk top.

Sakura stared at the woman across from her with bright eyes. Just like that she was going to get a patient of her own. "My own patient?" she asked slowly, watching Tsunade nod. "I don't have to start out as an apprentice or anything? No trailing behind one of the other nurses? No learning the ropes?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No. I feel that you can handle this. From what your professors told me, you are quite the fast learner. Getting exemplory grades, graduating top of your class, president of the Honor Society...you're very own patient should be a cake walk." The blond gave a contradicting smile. "Don't make me regret my decision, Sakura. I have never promoted someone on their first day here, but I have a special feeling about you."

"I promise you will not be disappointed." Sakura answered quickly. She did not want to give Tsunade any reason to think that she wasn't worthy of this oppurtunity.

"Good," Tsunade snapped and pulled out a notebook filled with photocopied papers off her messy desk. "These are the basic rules and regulations of the facility. Read them, memorize them, obey them. One slip up and your out. A mistake on your part could mean a complete set back for a patient. The risk is too high, so _do not _step out of line, Sakura."

"I won't." Sakura took the notebook and held it steady in her lap.

"Then you may go. You can sit in the rec room to read over the syllabus."

"Um, Tsunade?" Tsunade glanced up at Sakura who was now standing before her desk clutching the folder. "You haven't told me who may patient is yet."

A slow smile curved Tsunade's lips and she leaned back lazily in her chair. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot the best part." she said, eyes twinkling mischeviously.

Sakura smiled in relief.

"You're patient will be Gaara Sabaku, file case 22487." Tsunade said, voice sounding rehearsed as if she had given this same information to other desperate nurses before Sakura. "I wish you good luck, Miss Sakura. You most certaintly will need it."

Sakura's smile vanished. It had _most certaintly _come back and bit Sakura right on the ass.

* * *

_I hope that was enjoyable! Better than the original maybe? Please review! This was the rewritten version!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

From what Sakura had been able to discern from her first twenty minutes alone with her patient in his dingy room was that he was unbelievablely stubborn. And rude.

She had tried her best to be polite, even going so far as to knock on his door before entering and extending her hand for a greeting shake as she introduced herself. He had stared at it like a deathly disease was swarming her fingers and threatening to infect him just by being in his presence. After letting her hand fall back to her side, she had moved a step closer to talk to him. He had immediatly jerked back, his moves sluggish due to the after effects of the Mercital.

Apologizing, she moved away from him and took a seat in a cold chair across the room. Sakura had hoped that she would be able to get to know him a little better, considering he was her patient now. As his doctor, she was entitled to knowing a few things about him. He didn't seem to see it quite that way. His responses to her questions were short and mocking considering if he even answered at all. Mostly he would just grunt or roll his eyes while refusing to give any type of coherent response.

To her credit, Sakura's patience seemed endless - on the outside that is. On the inside she was boiling and cursing words that would make her mother blush. His stubborn nature was clashing with her own and it wasn't exactly how she wished her first day to go. Was it so much to ask that he cooperate with her? Her eyes scanned his laid-back posture and fumed. He seemed so at ease when she felt like she was walking on eggshells.

"Can you at least tell me a hobby of yours? Reading? Drawing?" she ventured, biting the inside of her cheek to keep back what she really wanted to ask. _Can you tell me why you have such a big stick shoved up your ass?_

Gaara's eyes flicked to her before staring at the wall behind her in an uncaring manner. "No." he said simply. Sakura fought back a stricken look.

"No, you don't like reading or drawing? Or, no, you are not going to tell me a hobby."

He only shrugged in response.

Her eyes must have reflected her desperate annoyance however, because when he glanced back down at her reflexively, his eyes locked on hers and his lips twitched into a mocking smirk. He even sat up straighter on his mattress and leaned forward, like a little kid discovering a wicked new game to play. Sakura's back stiffened at his intense stare and her lips formed a thin line. The following minutes were filled with a choking silence hovering between them. Neither would conform to speaking, though Sakura began contemplating breaking the silence herself if only to get his calculating jaded eyes off of her.

Just as she was about to shatter the quiet, she stopped herself and swallowed her words. She couldn't give in to him. Letting him think that he could pressure her into things would only give him the illusion that he ran the show in this doctor-patient relationship and that couldn't be allowed. She wouldn't let it be permitted.

As Sakura took a deep breath and relaxed back into her seat, she saw amusement flash over his features and his smirk grew into a full out grin. It was as if he could hear her thoughts and it unsettled her greatly. Did he find her so easy to read? Sakura glared.

He looked exceptionally devilish sitting across from her like that, bent over as if in a crouch, eyes sharp like a predator's and body taught on the edge of his bed. His crimson locks enhanced the dangerous image, falling around his face like a messy, bloody aura and sticking out like multiple horns or open cuts in flesh. At the same time, though, his features gave him a ruggedly handsome appeal. If it wasn't for his cold eyes and cruel smile, he would be a rather nice looking man.

Sakura swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of the rising anxiety creeping up her spine. She knew he couldn't attack her, not with the drug still in his bloodstream, but as he continued to stare openly at her Sakura found it increasingly difficult to not turn away immediately. Her skin itched and her the back of her skull prickeled in warning. Still, her stubborn nature refused to give in. But his eyes....

Sakura snapped. "Alright, alright! Fine! See? I'm talking, you win. Now you would you stop looking at me like you're going to kill me, please?"

Gaara blinked and his mocking grin slipped away. For an instant, Sakura thought she saw disappointment flicker in his pale eyes before it was gone. She shook her head and rebuked herself for imagining things.

"How do you know I won't kill you." Gaara demanded, his voice sharp and authoritve. Sakura stared with wide eyes. Was he threatening to kill her or just speaking hypothetically? Either way, it wasn't a good sign. Speaking of murder period was a horrible, horrible way to start a conversation in her book. Especially with a mental patient.

"I was just, I mean...I was only....It wasn't meant - " Sakura stammered, her heart beating fiercely against her ribcage.

The devilish man before her barked a cruel laugh. "You're not worth the effort."

She knew she should have felt relief at that statement, and she did, but there was also anger at him for thinking she wasn't worth the time to kill. Upon realizing that she was indeed being annoyed that he wouldn't murder her, Sakura shook her head, appalled at herself. She hadn't been with him for even an entire day yet and already she was letting him get under her skin.

Sakura's eyes sharpened on him like daggers, letting her feelings get the best of her. His eyes clashed with hers and for a fleeting moment she saw the wild animal snarling in their depths. His mouth stretched into a feral smile. Sakura didn't let cowardice creep over her this time, she embraced the annoyance and anger simmering inside her and gritted her teeth.

"Apparently our personalities are going to clash now and again." she muttered.

Quiet laughter resonated from somewhere deep within his chest, a mocking, sexy type of sound, and Sakura suppressed the urge to blush and slap the smirk from his face as a dreaded tingle slid down her spine.

"Look, whether you like it or not, I'm your doctor now and I need to know a bit more of your story before I start properly taking care of you. If you don't cooperate then it's only going to be harder on yourself." Sakura snapped. She knew she was going about this all wrong. A doctor never lost composure, but she found that almost impossible with this man and his unnerving gaze.

He snorted. "It's none of your business."

"That's where you're wrong." she stated and held up the photocopied notebook of rules Tsunade had given her. "This is your file, complete with your entire history before entering the facility up until this point." A lie, yes, but necessary if she was going to get anywhere with him. "We both know that the files on a patient are strictly factual and don't give the entire depth of said patient. As you can see, it's in my possession, therefore giving me access to you yourself. Either you tell me in your own words about yourself or I can read this and diagnos you accordingly."

She raised a brow when he didn't answer her, just continued to stare like he hadn't heard a word she said. Setting her jaw, she flipped the notebook open and pretended to scan the page like it was an important document of a patient's back story. At one point she clicked her tongue disapprovingly and eyed him carefully. He still gave no reaction. After a few minutes of faux reading, Sakura snapped the notebook shut and stared expectantly at him.

He blinked and looked bored.

"Well," she began. "from what I gather out of this," she gestured to the notebook in her lap. "your dosage of Mercital needs to be increased."

The reaction to her statement was instantaneous. His pale eyes snapped, sparking dangerously as his body sat riggedly on the bed. His hands clenched into frightening fists and he glared at her like she was something disgusting rotting in his room. "You don't have the authority." he spat, though she could see the doubt flicker in his stone eyes.

She mentally calmed herself before speaking in a steady tone. "But I do. I'm your doctor now and I can do whatever I think is right for my patient."

"What you think is right," he scoffed and stood abruptly from the bed, causing her to flinch the slightest. If he noticed, he didn't care. "You wouldn't know 'right' if it smacked you in the face. That much is obvious since you are sitting in my room like some mighty do-gooder. You can't fool me. You are just some pathetic girl wearing a mask, trying to be one of the adults. Face it, no matter how hard you try, you can't be good enough."

Sakura's face flushed red in anger and she stood from the cold chair, letting the rules smack to the floor. In moments she was in front of him, voice seething. "I won't let you speak to me like that, Gaara Sabaku. I'm not like the others, I won't give you permission to walk all over me like they did."

His eyes narrowed and she knew he was uncomfortable with her proximity. She refused to back off. "I don't need permission. I do what I want, when I want, and how I want. Get used to it, Haruno. That's how it's always been."

"Then I guess things are due for a change."

"You can't make a difference."

"Watch me."

His eyes seemed to reflect blue-ish green flames as his mouth twisted into a snarl. He stepped toward her so quick and with the intent of harm that it startled her and she stumbled backward. Immediately, she knew it was the wrong thing to do and regretted her actions sorely. She should've just stayed still because that gave him power. By forcing her to back down like that, she had admitted defeat in silence and they both knew it.

Cursing internally, she watched with narrowed eyes as he smiled malicously at her and stepped back, heading for the door. "It was nice talking to you, Haruno. But I think I will cut this visit short since I will be seeing you again soon for our afternoon session." he said sarcastically, reveling in the annoyance washing off her in waves.

"Fine, Gaara. I _will_ see you soon."

Gaara caught the promise in her words as she had intended and he smirked devishly at her as he turned to swing open the door. Stepping out, he paused and inclined his head toward her. Sakura saw the dark humor glint deep in his eyes and knew that whatever he was about to say would only irk her more. It was obvious that she would have to stock up on Excedrin if she was to keep this job.

"Just a tip, Haruno." he said, mockery lacing his voice as he said her name. "the rules of the facility prove to be poor imitations of a patients' file." Sakura's jaw dropped. "The files are manila folders, not notebooks, and are kept in Tsunade's file cabinet in her office."

As he left the room with an air of superiority, Sakura sat, deflated, on the metal chair behind her. He had known all along that she didn't have his file, that it was a fluke from the beginning. A part of her argued that she should have known. From what she deduced from her short span of time with him, he was sly and cunning. Like a fox, but dangerous like a snake. Just when she thought she had him, it turned out that he had her.

Sakura sighed and knocked the back of her head on the wall. This was going to be a very trying job and she only wished, almost desperately, that she woulde be able to keep up with the bustle of the hospital. She needed to adjust, and quick, or else Gaara would speed ahead of her in this race of wits and trick her endlessly. She had to match him step for step. It seemed to her the only way to help him and herself.

He was the patient and she the doctor. Therefore, she would help him in any way shape or form and along the way, hopefully, be helping herself. They both needed, she knew. Him more than her, and her stubborn nature would not let him slip past her fingers. She vowed right then as she stared up at the water stained ceiling that she would do anything and everything to help Gaara. It was her duty.

And the first step would be to go straight to Tsunade and get the file from her possession. The one that Gaara was already aware of.

* * *

_Okay so that is the end of the rewritten versions, I hope you liked them better than what they were! Please let me know! So that means please please please review with sugar and sweets and Gaara on top?!?!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean you don't know his history?! How was he admitted into this facility!?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

She had gone to Tsunade's office soon after parting with Gaara, wanting to get his file. Only to discover the only history they had on him was the medication he was being injected with. They had no clue as to how or why Gaara came here. All they knew was that his uncle had dropped him off here in hopes of him being cured. Cured of what? His self-induced insomnia, or his unidentified mental illness. What kind of asylum was this? They should have some kind of records on his past. . . .but there was nothing. Nothing at all.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but that is all we have on file." Tsunade pointed to the manila folder in the pinkette's small hands. "As for how he was admitted into this facility, I've already told you his uncle dropped him off here."

"But didn't you take this to court? A man just can't drop a nine year old off at a mental facility!" Sakura threw her free hand into the air in vexation.

"We did take it to court, but. . ." The older blonde trailed off.

"But?"

"But he was found dead soon after we contacted him about court. .That same day Gaara had escaped from the facility, and came back here late at night covered in blood." Tsunade stated solemnly

"What?" Sakura breathed.

"He wouldn't let us get close to him, and he never talked to anyone for the longest of time."

"When did he open up?"

"I think after his fourteenth birthday. There was a stray dog outside in the courtyard. Vicious thing in my opinion, wouldn't let you near it and would snap at you if you tried. I was going to just let Daichi put it out of its' misery, but Gaara had walked outside right then. He stepped over beside Daichi and stared at the dog."

"Stared?"

The older woman nodded and continued. "We didn't want to disrupt Gaara, so we stayed like we were. After a few minutes, he walked right up to the dog and crouched in front of him. The dog didn't do anything. It just sat down and stared back at Gaara."

"Well?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence.

"He said 'He's just like me.' Then he told us to leave him alone. After Daichi and I went inside, I watched out one of the windows. Gaara had held out his hand, and the dog licked it and lyed down in front of him. And to everyone's surprise, Gaara petted him. He was gentle to it. He had never showed any kind of emotion to anyone or anything before, so it was a shock when he showed acceptance to that mangy mutt."

Sakura had a calculating look on her face as she spoke. "So he can show emotion."

"Since then, yes. He named the dog Shukaku, and every day he went outside with him. He changed after that. He was still cold to everyone, but a little less I guess you could say. To the dog though, he was. . . different. A completely different person."

"So what happened to Shukaku?" Sakura asked.

"He passed away two years ago. Got a aneurysm in his brain, and no one knew about it untill it was to late. I had tried operating on him, but I'm no veterinarian. We didn't have time to find a real one. He died in my office, with Gaara watching. But the funny thing is, before that damned dog died, it rose off my table and lyed down in front of Gaara and put his head on his foot. He died that way, bowing to his master." Tsunade finished with a distant look.

"What did Gaara do?"

"He wouldn't let us touch Shukaku, not even to bury him. Gaara took him outside in his arms and buried him beneath the tree that Shukaku always slept under. It was the closest shelter to Gaara's room."

"Did Gaara go back to his old self?"

"No." Tsunade shook her head. "He was still distant and cold, cruel. But he never went back to what he used to be. And I'm kind of glad of that. Before he had Shukaku, you felt he was killing you by just looking at you with his eyes. It was abnormal, but he is better now."

"Aside from him never talking about why he's here in the first place." Sakura stated.

"Yes." The blonde sighed.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I am his therapist now, isn't it. I will find out why he is here, I can promise you that." Determination shined bright in Sakura's eyes as she clutched the folder tighter. "If you will excuse me Tsunade, I have an appointment with my patient. And thank-you for the infromation, i'm sure it will help me in the long run."

Tsunade nodded to the young woman, and Sakura turned around and started down the hallway.

"Sakura?" Tsunade called after her.

Said woman turned back to face her boss, curiousity shining in her emerald orbs. "Yes?" she asked.

"Be careful. Though he is better, he is still the most volatile, and unpredictable patient in this instituiton." Tsunade warned her, a serious look on her face.

Sakura stared at the blonde woman before nodding and turning into the hallway once more. As she listened to the soft padding of her nurse shoes, Sakura began to think back over the information she had recieved. It wasn't much, but at least she knew the turning point in his life, and that he had been in the facility for 15 years. It was a wonder he survived. But then again, Tsunade had mentioned earlier that everyone gave him a wide berth, because he gave off the aura of danger.

But she couldn't turn back on him now. Not even if she wanted to, because for one, her will to help to him was to strong to let her leave. And her own curiousness was keeping her grounded, wanting the answers herself, the answeres no one else had recieved. But she would get them. She would find out what had happened to him so many years ago. The pinkette was positive of that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Her notebook was open on the table in front of her, her blue ink pen laying diagonal across the empty paper. Silence surrounded the little room she was sitting in, painting a dull picture for her. Her red haired patient sat across from her, arms crossed over his chest, eyes downcast and staring at the metal texture of the tabletop.

He had not spoken, moved, or given any indication that he even knew she was here. He had just sat and stared. It had been twenty minutes, and by now she had thought she would have known at least what had made him believe the dog reminded him of himself.

When she had first arrived in the room, she had asked all of three questions before she got the hint that no matter what she said, he wouldn't answer. So she had silenced herself, and sat back to study him.

He kept his hands balled into fists beneath his underarms, she noted. It looked like he was restraining himself. And his pale eyes looked distant, as if he wasn't really here but somewhere else.

Quietly she pulled the notebook into her lap, and jotted down a few notes. Maybe it could help her later on when she was at home. It was possible that the way he held his body gave an insight on his mental stability. If there was anything stable left, that is.

"You're waisting your time you know." he said in a bitter voice as he lifted his eyes to glare at the woman sitting across from him.

She stared blankly back at him. "And how is that?" she asked.

"I'm to far gone to be brought back." he replied as he rose from his chair and walked to the door.

"Possibly. But that isn't going to stop me from trying." she retorted as she rose from her chair also, dropping her pen and paper on the table.

He halted in his steps with his back facing her, his body stiff. After a moment of stillness he turned back around to face her across the room.

"Don't believe in personal space Haruno?"

"I don't think that applies to unstable patients." she snapped back at him, her temper rising.

Staring at her, a feral smile split across his face. With three quick strides, he placed himself directly in front of her, just like he had done the first time she saw him. With every exhale of oxygen, his warmth breath washed over the skin on her face, turning it slightly pink.

"You have **no** idea how unstable I am." he warned in a threatning voice. "Don't try to fix me. The pieces are to scattered."

With that, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Leaving a dazed pinkette standing alone with fifteen minutes left for an unfinished session. Her emerald eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I don't care." she whispered to herself. "I'm not here to fix you, i'm here to help you."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Three hours and a few coffee's later, found Sakura at home in her tiny apartment, sitting crosslegged on her bed in the fading sunlight. After her session with Gaara had ended, she had went to Tsunade's office to let her know how it went. Which had not been a very good five minutes.

Tsunade had spent the majority of the time lecturing the pinkette on how this was her responsibilty now, and she needed to crack down and get to work. Yeah, that was easier said than done considering that she had nothing concrete to work with. Thanks to the facility. She just had to wing it and begin from scratch.

Which was exactly what she was going to do. She had went through all the files on Gaara, including his eating habits, sleeping schedule, interactions with other people, and medical history. After printing copies of the information given, she labled a red binder 'Stats' and took it home for further study.

Now, on her bed, she had read through his eating habits and sleeping schedule, which both were below the norm, and was about to begin on Gaara's social skills. The binder she now posesed was small in comparison to the other patients'. If she did not know Gaara in person, she would have a hard time believing these documents belonged to an emitted person. There was hardly anything to work with.

Though she did have a good hold on how to start his rehabilitation. Sakura just prayed that, once she was able to get Gaara on the right path, Tsunade would have an open mind and hear her out. . .If she got Gaara on the right path. There was always that 'if'.

So far Sakura had discovered Gaara ate an average of four meals a week, and slept maybe once every two weeks. It was amazing to her that he was able to act the way he did, arrogant and superior. Much less stand on his own two feet.

His insomnia was due to continuous nightmares that not even the nembutal could cure. And his malnutrition was self-induced, as was his non-sleeping habit. It seemed he wouldn't eat anything he didn't watch being made or wasn't positive of where it arrived from. Odd. It gave no other explanation.

Stepping carefully off of her bed, Sakura went to her bookcase in the corner of her room and pulled down a thick volume of medicine and ailments. She flipped through the pages for a few minutes before she stopped at a page near the end of the book.

"Here it is." she muttered as she pointed her index finger to a paragraph in the middle of the printed page. "Benzodiazepines. Commonly known as benzos."

She smiled to herself as she sat back on her bed with the book in her lap, along with her notepad. Copying down the things listed, she thought over the speech she would present to Tsunade tomorrow when she came in with a request of medical change.

She was proud of herself, though. The injection of this would be more healthy for Gaara than what he was currently on. Instead of just acting as a sedative, this 'benzos' seemed to actually calm the nervous system. Relaxing the body and lulling it into sleep.

It was a class of psychoactive drugs with varying hypnotic, sedative, anxiolytic, anticonvulsant, muscle relaxant, and amnesic properties. If that didn't sound more helpful than a common anesthesia and sedative, then she would bow down to Gaara in a crowded place and declare him ruler over the world.

And for future use, she copied down the description of another drug she would like to use on Gaara once he was able to get some control over his health and as to not cause a physical dependence on benzodiaspines, called triazolam. It was just a derivative drug of the benzos that almost the same properties. Except, this one was only used to help with insomnia.

Once put on this medication, it would be the last stepping stone for his rehabilitation, and his ticket out of the facility. That is, if Tsunade allowed it. With a sigh, she copied down the last sentence for her medical offer, and put it away to continue her reading on Gaara's file.

The last thing for her to read up on was his social history. He seemed he was socially was the shortest of them all with only one page of information. It stated that the only family he had was an older brother and sister. Everyone else was deceased or unkown to the siblings.

His brother and sister were known as Kankurou and Temari Sabaku. They lived an hour from the facility and only visited on holidays. The last recoreded time they came, was last Christmas. They had not been back since then.

It went on to explain what they did when they visited, and it seemed they were the only people to get a positive reaction out of Gaara. Once even getting to have physical contact with him, a brief hug. Well, hug on their part, allowance of the touch on Gaara's.

They came on his birthday's though. Even if they had stopped coming on the holidays, they never missed his birthday. Which fell on the 19th of January. Two weeks away.

Sakura took this as another plus in her favor. Now she had the chance to meet siblings of Gaara's and try to find out why he was here in the first place. And she had the next few months planned out for his recovering. It irked her that not one person in that institiution had taken it on themselves to try and cure Gaara, when she had found solutions to his problems in one afternoon.

But then, maybe she was the only one to accept the job of him being her patient. Maybe he had had other doctors, but they had failed. Would she fail like them? Or could she fix this man? . . . No. She would not fail, and no, she would not fix him. She would help him, and turn his life around.

She would show Gaara what it was like to actually live. And not stay locked up in a prison untill the time to give into death was at hand. She would give him the chance to be free.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He didn't like her. No, he hated her. Imposing in on his private life, his aloneness, his sense of security. It was all he had in this hell. His sanctuary. Possibly not the best comondations, but the only place he was comfortable in. Because this was the place he belonged, were he was accepted without question because he was one of them. One of the mentally ill.

Of course he was more sane than any of them. More sane than any of them could hope to be. He had a firm grasp on reality, while they all held on to their small portion with a finger. Though his outlook on life might not be the most brightest of imaginings, he, at least, knew what to expect from this world.

You live and you die. It was that simple. The circle of life. You come into this world, you dish out your portion to society, and then you leave. Hoping that you left something memorable behind, something that would help the next generation. But, if you were given a role in this world like he was, one that required little but asked much, you didn't bother with memories. The mental are insane. Possibly. But what if they are the sane ones, while everyone else is crazy?

What if people like him knew everything there is to know about the world, but they are locked in an institution, and not given the chance to tell the world what they know. Maybe they are the ones that are sane, and everyone else is just to ignorant to admit it. Maybe everyone else is just to full of themselves to admit that something is wrong with them. He knew all of this. He knew nothing was wrong with him, and that, if given the chance, he could prove himself out in that world. . .But why would he want to leave.

He didn't. He was secure here. He was familier with this place, and would not part from a place he knew. Out there, in that open space, things happened to him, that even now made him flinch. Flinch away from the train of thought that would bring him back to the memories that had caused him to come here in the first place. The reason everyone thought he was insane.

His past. A dark secret locked away into the depths of his soul, deep into the abyss of his mind, in the darkest corner of the blackest of holes. Which is what he believed his whole being was. A deep endless black hole. He was broken. Broken because of the memories he struggled to keep away from the world. Lies. Lies that were fed into him from the moment he was brought into this world. And murder. Murder was what he knew. He had commited a crime, one that was unforgivable. That is, if you weren't him. To him, that act of certain murder was doing a favor to the world. Removing a someone that didn't deserve the life it had been given.

He didn't dwell on it. What was the point? To dredge up forgotten memories. Memories he had pushed away, never to return. To revel in the fact he had done a deed in which, as long as he lived, would never regret? Yes. That was it. He would never regret that night. He could wallow in the memory of blood. The liquid of life, that sustained the being he had taken. He could smell the substance as it stained his clothes, his skin, his once innocent and pure mind. One mind that was now tainted with the cruelty of the world.

Depending on how you looked at him, you could judge for yourself how sane you think he is. But just because you judge him, doesn't change the way he is. He is sane. Maybe not in the way that everyone else is, but he is sane. A twisted kind of sane. He could go in circles about facts and figures, and leave the common genius in the dust. Because he is sane enough to know how everything works. No one can reach his level of intellect because they aren't 'sane'.

"Gaara."

He looked up from his place at the window. How long he had been staring at the rain falling, he didn't know. The blonde woman who owned the instiution was standing in his doorway, a folder in her hand. And the pinkette behind her with her emerald eyes full of determination.

His jade eyes held a glare that made both women shudder, and visibly struggle to compose themselves. He loved how he affected people, how he could practically smell their fear in the air. It was almost enough to make him tremble with delight.

"It's time for your injection."

With the words barely out of her mouth, he was on his feet and standing in the middle of the room with a sinister grin splitting his face. He was in a half crouch, half standing position.

"Come on then." He said in a devilish voice. Fear became even more pronounced in the room, and it took a little more control not to kill them at that moment, and watch the red liquid spill from their broken bodies.

"Let us explain first Gaara." Tsunade spoke in a steady voice. She gave a small nudge to the younger woman beside her, and backed away a small step when Sakura took a stride into the room, taking the folder from the blonde's hands as she went.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he gazed at her feirce expression. Whatever she wanted to talk about, she believed in it. And it was beyond amusing to him, because her attempts to help him were nothing but futile. So why did she try. He was a hopless cause, so why not let dead dogs lie.

"I can handle this, Tsuande." She directed the sentence to the blonde still in the doorway, but kept her eyes on him.

"Alright. I'll be just down the hall if you need me." she directed her best glare to the male. It didn't faze him, his grin only grew.

Tsunade closed the door behind her with a click, and he could hear her footsteps echo down the hall. He straightened from his positon and moved his gaze to the being in his room. The one he hated, because she strolled into his space, again.

"I took you off the nembutal, Gaara. I found something healthier." she spoke softly as she raised the folder in her hand a fraction.

He snorted at her, and crossed back to his desk where he sat on the smooth metal surface. He could feel her gaze follow him, and he hated the feeling of her emerald eyes. Once postioned on the desk, she walked over to his bed, and set cross-legged on his mattress. The forest green material of her scrubs stretched over her skin, and he wanted to know how dark that green would look with her blood spilled on it.

"It's called Benzodiazpines. It has the basic structure of nembutal, but I didn't like how nembutal turned you into a shell. Benzos, it actually calms you down, instead of forcing you in on yourself. I thought maybe, you would like this better."

He watched as she squirmed under his intense gaze, and loved how she seemed insecure and glanced at the closed door. Her insecurity was what he wanted her to feel. He wanted her to fear. Scream. Wanted her fear and scream because of him.

"It'll help you sleep to. Stifle the nightmares. It'll give you a good start on eating habits and the like. And then I thought once you have a good hold on sleeping, we can start you on triazolam. It helps more with the insomnia." her eyes shined with the pride she felt.

"You can't fix me." his deep voice reverbrated through the room.

"But I can try." she answered back.

He gave her sharp calculting look, and then smirked. Could she handle him? Probably not, but why not test her. See how far she will go to 'fix' him. Would she crack under the pressure, from the closeness of him, from his insanity or his sane mind. Or would she hold. Stand strong. And if she did, for how long would she last? Not long most likely, they never did. Then again, no one had exactly made it as far as she had already.

He stepped lightly off of his desk and locked gazes with her. She was frozen, he could see that. He could see how she was like a deer in the spotlight of a car. Immobile. He loved how he could make her freeze. Slowly, he crossed over to her. She stayed in positon on the bed, the only movement was her chest steadily rising and falling with the intake of needed oxygen.

Standing in front of her, he could see how she was fighting the helplessness in her emerald eyes. She wanted to move, he could see that, but she couldn't. He could see that also. He lowered his face to her level, and moved closer. Forcing her back. She fell back against the mattress, her feet, now untangled, hung off the edge with him inbetween. His hands were on either side of her pink head, trapping her beneath him. His face was just inches from hers, and her smell filled his nose. It burned.

Her hands clutched onto the folder on her stomach, crinkling the paper inside. He grinned, exposing his teeth. He lifted his knees onto the mattress, placing them on either side of her thighs, further encasing her in a sense of no escape. His body barely touched her, but it was enough for him to feel her shaking beneath him. He reveled in her fear.

"S-s-st-stop G-Gaara." Her voice shook, and another amused chuckle escaped his lips.

He lowered his face even closer to hers, and trailed his nose across her jawline to her ear. A violent tremor shook her body, and he lowered his own closer to hers. Jubilent that he was making her fear for her safety.

"I'm to far gone to be brought back." his hot breath caressed her skin, and another tremor shook through her. "What if i'm the sane one, and your sanity was lost the moment you stepped into this place?" he questioned her.

Her answer was her trembling body, and a whimpering noise from deep in her throat. He chuckled lightly, and backed off of her body. He watched from his place on the desk as she rose slowly from her laying position on the bed, to a sitting position. Her emerald eyes shone now with her insecurity, the determination just a small flicker.

"See you soon Haruno." He said in a velvet voice, as he glanced at the watch on her wrist. Their session would be in forty minutes. Possibly enough time for her to regain her lost composure.

She looked wide eyed at him, and then down at the folder in her hands. Probably having thoughts about how she was to handle this volatile patient. He loved the way he made her doubt herself. She shakily stood from the bed, keeping her eyes downward, and made her way to the closed door.

He followed her with his pale jade eyes, scrutinizing every movement. Once she had reached the door, one small hand resting on the knob, she turned her pink head back to him.

Her eyes shone with frustration, anger, and that ever present determination. He wanted to kill her then. Wanted the damned determined look to be lost and never found. She frowned at him, and he glared at her.

"I'll never stop trying Gaara." with that said, she left the room. Leaving him boiling and wanting to kill something.

He hated the way she made him feel. The feeling of something unsaid in his mind. What was left unsaid. He wanted to know, but how could he when she was the one making him feel this way. He could go in circles about facts and figures, but she could dance around him about emotions and feelings. Since the only emotion he knew was hate, and the only feeling he had was the satisfaction of another's insercuriy in his presence.

He hated the way she made him feel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Her heart was thrumming in her chest, beating out an erratic rhythm better suited for hard metal music. Her breaths came out in silent gasps, and her body shook. The side of her face where he had trailed his skin against hers to her ear, burned. Her thighs, were his knees had rested, tingled in such a way that she couldn't decide if it caused irratation or a strange sense of satisfaction and pleasure. All of this he had caused her. She hated him for it.

Their session would be soon, and she had been in this state since she had stepped out of his room and into the hall. No matter how hard she tried to get over it, a mild hinderance in her path, she couldn't. It was like it was forever stained in her mind, everpresent. She could almost feel him against her still, and she didn't know what to do.

She tapped her fingers on the folder that was resting on the surface of the table of the room. Sitting in the 'therapy' room, she had tried her best to compose herself. It wasn't really going the way she tought. She shouldn't feel like this, she knew, and she couldn't figure out why she did. She just. . .did. It was there, and she didn't know how to handle it. Hell, how would she handle feeling like this when a mental patient had caused it.

_'What if i'm the sane one, and your sanity was lost the moment you stepped into this place.'_

His voice rang clear in her head, over and over like a broken record. The pinkette's body stilled, for the first time in forty minutes, and she gazed blankly at her hand resting on the folder. Her mind slowly wrapped around his words, twisting them and turning them over. Shaking them, trying to find a hidden meaning, though she knew there wasn't one.

He could be right, she thought, I could be insane. We could all be insane, and him be the only one with his sanity in check and balanced. We could all be the mentally ill, while he is the sanest one in this facility.

A bewildered laugh escaped her lips, and she glanced out the window. The rain that hadn't stopped all day, was now a steady drizzle and misted onto the glass panes. She wasn't insane. She wasn't crazy. If she was, she would be here in this prison. This hell. Instead he was. Though he wouldn't be for long, she confirmed in her head. She was going to help him.

She could hear his padded footsteps coming down the hall, and she did her best to compose herself. The last thing she needed was to give him the satisfaction of seeing her so flustered...because of him. And maybe that was what he was looking for. It was plausible that he wanted her to brake under him. Arrogant bastard. She would not give in. She refused.

Forcing a grin on her face, Sakura watched as the red-head stepped into the room. He had his hands stuffed into the pockets of the black hoodie he wore, and his jeans were slightly faded at the knees. His dark shoes made no noise as he walked quietly to the table and took a seat across from the pinkette.

"Well," she started in a serious voice. "Would you like to talk today, or should I start?"

"I have nothing to say." he sneered at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh I have no doubt." she muttered.

He merely smirked.

Sighing, she folded her arms on the tabletop and lowered her head to rest on them. "Fine, I'll start. Feel free to jump in at anytime." she said sarcastically.

Snorting at her, he leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out under the table. He stared expectantly at her, waiting for her to begin her inane chatter that didn't do anything but fill up their thirty minute session.

"I was thinking about your file." she started. The truth was, she really hadn't thought about his file. Though she was curious. Maybe if she said the right things, he would answer her questions. "I read up on the little bit of information they have of your family."

"I have no family." he intercepted. His voice bitter.

She gave no indication she heard him, and continued. "From what I read, it says your siblings will be visiting in two weeks. For your birthday. I thought maybe we could take them out for lunch, and get Tsunade to agree on letting you out of the facility for a few hours."

He didn't speak, but continued to glare at her.

"Alright, we won't talk about Temari and Kankurou. How about we talk about Shukaku?"

When he didn't speak, she sighed and spoke in a irritated tone. "Why do you believe that he reminded you of yourself? Is it because he was abandoned? Or that he was a feral beast that no one wanted."

The reaction she recieved was odd to say the least. He barked out a laugh, one that shook her to the core and gave her a feral grin.

"Think about that Haruno. Link together what you just said about Shukaku to myself, and what do you get?" his voice was amused and menacing.

The pinkette in question thought for a moment. The dog was abandoned, and unwanted. Gaara was left at the institute as a child, and then never saw any family members until his siblings were old enough to visit him on their own. Abandoned, neglected, unloved, ignored.

"Oh." she breathed as she understood his implications. Of course he believed they were alike. The dog was a mutt that no one cared if it lived or died. Gaara was dumped at an instution without a second thought. "Oh." she said again with sympathy in her voice.

"I'm guessing you want to know also why I came back here covered in blood my first day, am I right?" his grin stretched.

Sakura gulped, but nodded at him. Of course she wanted to know that. It had been her number one question, but she didn't want to upset the small set of balance she had so far. Would he really answer that though? What if it was something dark? Something that he had done?

He stood from his chair, and Sakura immediatly followed after, not really sure why. He crossed over to her side of the table and leaned down into her personal space. She froze, unable to move again. Her heart raced in her chest, and the blood running through her viens turned to ice. Her frame trembled as he pressed himself against her, his mouth by her ear.

"Because I'm unstable." he whispered hotly in her ear.

His voice caused many responses. The urge to bolt. The want to cower away. The curiousness behind his words. The itch to hear him say those words again. The need to run her fingers over his face. The ache to feel his warm breath on her skin once more. And the sensation of a tingling anticapation in the pit of her stomach.

Why? She didn't know. It was odd the way he did this. Completely different from before in his room where these feelings were muddled, but now were clearer and more demanding. Her body's immediate reaction to these feelings were to press herself closer and let instinct take over. But her mind knew that she couldn't. Couldn't because of what he said. Unstable. Couldn't because he was her patient. Couldn't because it was wrong. Couldn't because she was confused about feeling this way.

His low chuckle vibrated through her, and brought her back to the present. He leaned away from her and turned to leave for the door.

"Good-bye Sakura."

She remained frozen for a few more seconds before she finally was able to move. Automatically, she reached for the folder on her desk, and walked to the door still in a daze. Normally, she would leave after the session, but today she was starting Gaara on the medicine.

Heading toward Tsunade's office for the supplies, she slowly came out of her shock and became the determind doctor working to cure her patient. Though this doctor was confused and startled, she still had a job to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

She was nervous to say the least. There was only so much stress her body could handle, and it seemed to have reached its' limit as she stood in front of the door to his room. The needle that contained the benzos held firmly in her hand.

Tsunade had asked no questions when she requested the dose, so she gave no answers. It was easier that way. As if not talking about the whirlpool of emotions in her body could somehow make them not real. Just a figment of her imagination. Her very wild and unsettling imagination.

She let out a breath through her nose, and rose a small fist to the metal door before her. With three quick raps on the frame, she opened it and stepped inside, letting it shut behind her.

He sat on his bed, leaning against the wall with his legs stretched out before him, and a thick volume in his hands. He glanced up briefly at her, and that feral grin split his face. He closed his book and set it aside on his stand next to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he looked up at her expectantly.

"Just how long where you planning on standing out there before coming in?" he asked in his deep voice while his jade eyes mocked her.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." she spat and moved to stand in front of the desk chair across from him. "Now we can either get this done the easy way, or the hard way."

"Is that a threat." he growled at her, and his eyes turned dark. A shiver played up her spine, and she got worried that it wasn't caused by the fear, but by his tone of voice.

"Take it how you want it." she said simply, eyeing him warily.

A slow grin spread across his face, and he leaned even further off the mattress. He looked like he would pounce for the kill any minute.

"Threaten me, and you will leave this room in a body bag."

Her stomach rolled, and she felt the cold raw fear that was present when she first layed eyes on him. Except this time, the fear was accopmanied by another feeling. A bubbling sensation deep inside her body, and it got worse when his dark voice sounded like death itself. Somehow, she found it alluring, and that made her want to bolt.

"Do you...." she took a steadying breath to calm herself. "Do you want to know any more about the benzos before I inject you?"

Her eyed her a moment before he sneered,"No. Because you won't be able to inject me with it anyway."

Her anger rose, and emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. "And why is that?" she asked seethingly.

"Because I don't feel like letting you." he answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sakura glowered at him, and he smirked in response. "Yes you are. It's going to help you. Whether you want it or not, isn't your choice. It's mine. And I say your taking it. So suck up your petty whining, and deal with it." She snapped as her hands clenched into fists, threatning to bust the dose she held in her hand.

In one fluid movement he was off the bed and standing before her with the same grin on his face. Sakura watched him warily, but didn't calm down her irratation. After what he was causing her, she wanted to make him feel uncomfortable or anything that would make him angry.

And besides, him just plain refusing the medication was pissing her off.

"Oh?" he asked in his deep sly voice. "Then I guess that changes things doesn't it."

She scowled at him. "Damn right it does, now give me your arm so I can get this over with."

Instead of giving her the appendage she was wanting, he leaned down into her personal space, and she had to struggle to compose herself so as to not immediatly pull back. Why give him the upper hand?

He was looking at her dead in the eyes, and with a deadly smirk, he moved to the side and began to circle around her. She felt like a baby zebra being sized up by the sadistic lion that was slowly plotting her death and anticipating eating her innards.

Her emerald eyes followed his slow circling warily, and she wondered what he was plotting. His cool eyes were raking over her form and she felt oddly exposed. Vulnerable. She began to twist her head from side to side, so as to keep him in her line of vision at all times, just incase he attacked with her back turned.

A few minutes passed like this, and she was getting dizzy from the cold fear thrumming in her veins and having to keep him in her line of sight.

She watched him pass in front of her again, and a glint of pure mischief and malice was in his jade eyes. Immediatly tensing up, she scrutinized him more carefully.....that is until he walked behind her. Her emerald eyes snapped to the opposite side, expecting him to come around like he had the other times. He didn't.

When he didn't appear, she swung her head back to the other side to see if he switched directions. He didn't.

Hot breath prickeled at the exposed skin on her neck, and she froze in response. Fighting the urge to run, and the want to lean back into the body she knew was behind her.

"Are you afraid?" he asked in an amused voice.

She realized then, that that was what he wanted. Her fear. Her indecision. He wanted to make her feel insecure in his presence. It was what he enjoyed, seeing people squirm. He liked being the cause of another's feeling of unease.

She was not going to give him the satisfaction of winning over her.

"No." she answered in a sure voice. She could feel him smirk behind her.

"Really." he breathed onto her skin.

Calmly, she turned to face him and looked up into his twin orbs. "I'm not afraid."

His bright eyes danced with amusement, and he took a step closer to her. On instinct of having her personal space invaded so openly, she took a step back and regretted it.

Mentally slapping herself she ranted. 'No stupid! That's what he wants! Fight back!'

Taking a deep breath, she stepped back into the postition she was before, this time pressing herself up against him. Her body heated up immediatly, while her stomach did summer saults and her heart hammered against her chest.

For the first time, Sakura saw unsureness light Gaara's eyes. He didn't move...at all. He just froze. She felt him stiffen against her, and she tensed in response. Her emerald eyes searched his for an answer for his behavior.

He glared down at her. But it wasn't the same. It still held death, but his own fear was shining through now. Not a lot, just enough to make her beyond curious, and she wondered what was causing it.

"Maybe it's you who is afraid, Gaara." Sakura wondered aloud.

Before she could react, she was harshly shoved against the wall behind her with the volatile red-head pressed roughly against her. His eyes flashed with rage, and a throaty growl rumbled deep in his chest.

Her back hurt, and she knew she would have a bruise later. But she was more worried about the man holding her. He looked like he was about to rip her throat out, and she was afraid. To afraid to react to his closeness.

"Don't ever accuse _me_ of being of afraid. Especially from a pathetic excuse of a human being like yourself." he spat menacingly.

Her wide emerald eyes stared up at him. Uncontrolled fear shining through. She couldn't rein it in, her emotions. They were taking over. Her body was acting of it's own accord, and she knew she would regret it later. She knew his comments would eat her up from the inside if she didn't hide her fear, but she couldn't.

"I'll kill you, Haruno. Leave me alone." his voice was dark as he all but murdered her with his eyes.

She gulped. Her frame trembled, and she couldn't tear away her doe like eyes from his face. He was so close. She couldn't really decide if him being this close to her was awkward or comfortable. She did know, however, that her body was reacting to him in a way that she really wished it wouldn't.

Images including the volatile red-head continued to play again and again in her head. Why was he poisoning her brain like this? Her body? How could he have this much of an impact on her? She had been with men before, but they could not even reach the level of intamcy that this....this phsyco was causing her just by standing close to her.

With a low growl, he pushed away from her and backed up five steps, leaving plenty of retreating room. She stood in a daze against the wall, not really there, still wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"Your wasting my time." his low voice snapped her back to the present.

Emerald eyes looked blankly at the red-head, before comprehension dawned on her. Her mouth slightly open she took a half-step toward him, her nurse shoes not making a sound on the floor.

He glared at her and lowered his head a fraction as he crossed arms over his chest. His cold eyes giving her a look that dared her to make a move he didn't approve of. She felt like his prey.

"I have to g-give you your medicine." she winced as she stuttered, not wanting to look weak in front of him.

He didn't move.

Looking warily at him, she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the syringe full of the benzos that had to be injected into his body.

"It's better if you lay down on the bed, it'll make you tired." she pointed to his bed to her side.

Without a word or a sound he crossed by her, his clothes making a slight russle when rubbed against hers, and layed on his back on the bed.

Mildly surprised that he actually listened to her, she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to inject him. Sakura could feel his eyes on her the entire time and it made it hard to concentrate.

After carefully sticking the needle into his arm, and injecting the meds, she withdrew and put the syringe back in her coat pocket for disposal later.

Sakura's eyes watched him closely as his body slowly relaxed as it reacted to the drug. His cold jade eyes stayed locked on her, even as they drooped as he became more and more tired. He looked more innocent like this, more calm and approachable. But it was a lie.

Her nimble hand reached out to brush his red bangs away to expose the scar for love above his left eye. His brow twitched, like he was trying to scowl at her but finding it asking for to much energy.

She wondered exactly what had happened to him to make him live like he did. And why his Uncle could find it in himself to just drop a little boy off to rot in an institution. How could anyone be so cruel. Why did the world have to be so cruel to him? What had he done exactly to earn it? Nothing. It's what _it_ - whatever that may be - had done to him.

But then, as she watched his eyes slowly close, that's what she was here for. She could help him, find out why he was here, and fix it. Help him live a life that doesn't consist of being a caged bird. She could and would be the person that showed him how to fly, because it was never to late to learn. He was human, and seemed to be even more sane than herself.

Now, she just needed to speak to his family. The siblings that would be arriving in two weeks for his birthday. They would have information that could be vital to the case of freeing this red-head. Her patient.

She wouldn't let him spend the rest of his life dying slowly in place where he has no right to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The weeks that followed passed by in a blur. She could remember fragments here and there, and all including her snappish and wild patient. The moments where their tempers would clash the hardest, moments where he walked so close to her that she could smell his scent, times when she was granted the oppurtunity of seeing him sleep. Oh God how he looked like an innocent child. She believed that was his real freedom, in his sleep. At least at the beginning stages of a deep slumber. His nightmares always brought an end to the minscule utopia he discovered in sleep.

She didn't like his nightmares. Had he really ever slept peacefully? No. Maybe for an average of twenty minutes, but then the bad things would start. He would start twitching and jerking on the bed, his head swinging violently back and forth, while he would start to moan in gut wrenching agony.

Then the yelling would start. He wouldn't really speak words, but just a continuous yell of anger, pain, frustration, and pure rage with his back arched off the bed and his hands clenched into balls of steel on the bed at his sides.

It was a horrible sound. One that made her want to scream with him, hold him in her arms, wrip at the flesh that covered her body, anything that would make him feel less pain, even if it caused her to feel it as a result.

More than once if she reached out to touch him, when the turmoil of emotions in her body that was caused by watching him writhe in front of her, got to much for her to handle he would suddenly jolt awake and pounce at her touch. He would have her pinned under his weight with pure murder in his eyes.

When this had first accured, she had been terrified and thought that he would kill her. But he didn't. Instead he kept her pinned under him until his breathing leveled, as well as her own, then would back off her to lean against the wall, one hand clutching at the mark above his left eye while he winced and growled low and dangerously at something only he was aware of.

He never spoke of what tormented him in his dreams, only said that it was something that was past and present and part of him. Sakura didn't understand, which was probably his intention. He was always like that. Speaking in ways that made you stop and think. Like when he had put the thought in her head that maybe she was the insane one. There could be truth in that. Depending on what stereotype you put yourself in: Sane vs. Insane, Logical vs. Ilogical. On and on.

Was anything even real?

"Sakura. Would you like to wait in the visitor's room with Gaara? They should be here shortly."

The pinkette in question snapped out of her thoughts to gaze at the honey-eyed blonde standing before her. She had a tranquil smile on and seemed at ease, relaxed. Maybe she was happier that Sakura was making such break throughs with the patient that had caused trouble during the years passed. Or maybe it was just a good day. Snow on the ground, cool crisp air that made you watch as it blew the heavenly flakes through the air. It was a good day.

"Yes, I think I will. Is he there now?" Sakura asked as she pulled her white medical coat tighter over her icy blue scrubs.

Tsunade nodded with a grim smile. "He's not usually in the best of moods on his birthday, so watch your back, okay?"

"I will." Sakura agreed."Thank-you."

She turned down the hall way, toward the visitor's room where she was going to meet the only remaining family of Gaara. His brother and sister, Kankurou and Temari.

Maybe, hopefullly, they would be able to shed some light on Gaara's past. Things that she wasn't able to find out from the files or the red-head himself. She hoped that, after this visit, they would want to meet with her in private. Away from the facility.

Turning the knob on the door, the young woman stepped through gracefully and scanned the empty room for a splash of red. Which wasn't to hard to find. He stood leaning against the farthest wall, away from the door, arms crossed over his chest, and a distant look in his cold eyes.

She didn't hesitate to walk over to him, and once she was close, she sat down on a chair by his side. He didn't even blink.

"So your siblings are coming, huh." she started, and glanced up at him. He didn't move. "Are you happy?"

He was still, unmoving, a perfect stone statue. She frowned slightly, and huffed a breath.

"Fine. Don't talk, see if I care." she snapped.

But she did want him to talk. Wanted to know what was going on in his head, if he was anticipating the arrival of his family, or absolutly loathing it. And why.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura rose from her seat and crossed the room to the window. Staring out, she could see the cold wind blow the limbs of trees, making them look like dancing arms. The dead leaves on the front courtyard floated over the snow covered ground, giving the institution a look of death. Which, in a sense, was true. Was anything really alive here?

She sighed as she rose one of her small hands to the cool glass of the window pane. Her fingers spread, and her emerald eyes gazed out at the grey sky. She hoped that today would go by fine, that she would get the answers she wanted. The answers that could either help or destroy Gaara's chances of freedom.

"Gaara?" A deep male voice questioned from the doorway.

Sakura partially turned to the person, and let her hand rest at her side once again. The man at the door had spiky brown hair that fell messily around his tanned face. His eyes were a dark color of brown, almost black, and seemed teasing and warm. But also wary and on gaurd.

He was built nicely. His frame was firm and hard, and the lean muscles under his skin bulged out the slightly. A white long-sleeved T-shirt and faded blue jeans with grey New Balances covered his body.

The male was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. With a jolt, the pinkette noticed how much he looked like Gaara when he stood that way. Or would it be how much Gaara looked like him.

His eyes went to her after glancing at the red-head standing at the wall. His mouth set in a grim line while he glanced over her. She felt like she was being judged, set on a table and being examined by him as he continued to stare at her.

She didn't doubt that this was Kankurou, Gaara's brother. Both of the males had the ability to make you question yourself with one of their looks, much like he was doing now, and how they held themselves. How they seemed tensed and ready for anything at any moment.

And then, a slim hand rested on the male's forearm. He turned his head slightly to the left to glance at the person behind him. With a nod, he took a step away to let that person enter.

A woman then stepped in beside the male. Sakura knew this to be Temari, the sister. She was beautiful. Her coarse sandy colored hair was put up in four pigtails, that would have been funny on someone else, but suited her and even further complimented her fisque.

Temari's shirt was long-sleeved with sleeves that stopped at the middle of her slender forearms, and was a soft lilac color. It wasn't tight fitting, but it wasn't loose either. The jeans she wore framed her curves in an envious manner while the bottoms where tucked into a pair of deerskin boots that were dampened with snow.

Her blue-green eyes glanced over the room, skipping the pink haired female entirely, and landed on her youngest brother. To Sakura, they seemed to soften and sadden as they looked at him, and her heart gave a tug.

The room was filled with a quiet stillness. Everyone was silent, even the wind ceased to blow outside as the people stared at one another. Sakura glanced at all three of the siblings, and noticed how they seemed tensed, wary.

But then, underneath the silence she also noticed something else. Something that she didn't quite understand. How they seemed to be communicating with each other without speaking.

Temari stared openly at her red-haired brother. Her eyes asking the question that she couldn't seem to say aloud. '_Are you okay?'_

Kankurou, his arms over his chest, his brow creased with concern, asking his own. _'What can we do?'_

Then there was Gaara. He stared back at his siblings with no hint of welcoming or acceptance. Just the same jaded look he had everyday that seemed to never leave. His eyes answering them with a cool look that was the same as he biting voice.

_'You can't help me.'_

It was what always resided in his looks. The same answer to every question.

She took a step from the window toward the middle of the room. Commanding the attention of it's occupants. The siblings eyes all snapped to her, and she froze for half a second before continuing to greet Kankurou and Temari.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm Gaara's doctor." She said.

Kankurou gave her a once over before extending his hand for a shake. Sakura smiled slightly, grateful they weren't writing her off just yet, and grasped his larger hand in hers and have a curt shake.

Temari nodded at her, which the pinkette returned.

"I was hoping that after you visit with Gaara, we could talk." Sakura suggested.

Temari's eyes flashed with emotions. Some to quick for Sakura to catch. But that didn't stop her from recognizing some. Anger, frustration, hurt, fear, sadness, and hope flared and then died away just as quick as they appeared.

"We will meet you outside later. Then we can discuss where we can go." Temari spoke in bell-like voice. It was warm and snippish at the same time. As if inviting you in, but warning you to keep away to.

Sakura nodded to them, "That sounds good. I hope you enjoy your visit."

She gave a last glance to the two older siblings in front of her. Kankurou met her gaze, and she could see the hope deep in the depths of his dark orbs.

Taking a step back, she walked quietly to the door leading to the hallway. Once at the door, she turned her head to have a last look, and locked gazes with Gaara.

His normal hard, cold eyes were softer now. But only fractionly, just enough for someone like her to notice. Someone that was used to his piercing gaze.

She smiled slightly at him, and stepped out the door.

If she would have stayed any longer, she would have seen what could only be described as a miracle. If she would have stayed any longer, she would have caught the slightest lifting of Gaara's lips. If she would have stayed any longer, she would have seen how Temari and Kankurou stared at their brother in amazement. If she would have stayed any longer, she would seen how the hope flared in all of their eyes.....Even Gaara's.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

His siblings were staring at him. Like they always did. He didn't really understand why they even wasted their time here with him, what were they waiting for? For him to suddenly become 'sane' and hug them while exclaiming how much he adored them?

If that's what they wanted, they were in for a bitter disappointment.

His brother stared at him from across the room, eyeing him with those dark orbs that reminded him so much of his father. His entire frame was identical to the man that had once been known as their father, maybe Kankurou wouldn't end up dead like him though.

His jade eyes glanced over his older brother, looking for any significant differance in the appearance of him and their deceased father. At first look, he couldn't find any, which frustrated him. He didn't want any part of his father near him.

But then, if you looked hard enough you could see the way that the Kankurou's face structure was different. At least a little bit. The man before him now didn't have the cold look of hate or the planes of his face set in a scowl of disgust that his father had when he gazed at his youngest son.

Kankurou's mouth was set in straight, firm line. His eyes were warm and welcoming, but gaurded. His face showed a caring person, but also a wary, practical person. One who didn't jump right into things without thinking it through.

"Gaara..." a soft voice called him.

His gaze shifted to his sister standing at the table in the middle of the room. He could see the emotion battling in her eyes.

He didn't know much about his mother. Hell, he didn't even know what she looked like, save from an old photo he had seen when he was younger. But he did know that his sister had his mother's soft gaze.

The blonde had her mother's cheekbones and small sad smile, to. The tiniest lift of the lips, showing what she couldn't say. How much she wished she could so something to help. How she felt helpless. How she wanted to understand, but for the life of her, couldn't.

Her blue-green eyes shifted from his piercing gaze to the table top, where her thin fingers traced patterns into the surface that weren't there. Funny how she seemed so delicate now, but she wasn't. Temari was as big an enigma as himself.

They all were. The fake fronts they put up fooled everyone, that is, everyone but themselves. Funny how they could lie to the world, and try to lie to each other, but the truth always showed in the eyes. The eyes of a person where an open book, so easy to read. Maybe they were just better at hiding the pages than anyone else.

"Can you just talk to us, Gaara? Please?" His brother said in a defeated tone.

He almost smirked. Why did they want him to talk? What was the point. To just spit out false tales about his living arrangements and what he did when he was left to his own devices? Not likely. He knew he shouldn't resent them for what happened when they were younger, it wasn't their fault. But it's not like they tried to stop it either.

The dark shadows of his past seemed to replay more often in his head with them around. He could hear the voices again, the screaming and crying. But most of all, he could recall the image of his Father's face on one particular night. The last night.

He didn't even stop the malicious smile that split his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sister flinch back. His eyes snapped to her, and she froze. She showed no fear. She never did. But he could see the emotions in her eyes. An open book.

His brother took a step foreward, his jaw set, ready. Gaara's eyes slid to meet his, and the brunette's movements stopped. Odd that him, the youngest of the three, could make his older siblings stop dead and rethink what they were about to do.

"Gaara. We wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Temari's voice was shaky, but only barely. Just enough for only the red-head to hear. It caught his attention, and calmed him down.

"Happy twenty-third birthday." Kankurou mumbled as he slumped his shoulders and sat on the edge of the table, staring into Gaara's jade orbs.

Hesitatingly, Gaara relaxed slightly, watching as his siblings did to. It seemed that the hardest part of the visit had passed without incident. Again. It had been like that for a few years now, actually he couldn't remember the last time he tried to attack them when they came to see him. It had been awhile.

Temari took a small step in his direction, and he watched her face carefully. After a few seconds of stillness, she walked toward him, her face determined. In her hand was a small package. His eyes followed her movements like a predator calculating it's prey before it went in for the kill. She upheld her composure.

She stopped before him, not to close, and not to far away either. Outstretching her slim arm, she offered the wrapped, flat, square in her hands. Her eyes stayed on his face, watching his reaction. He continued to stare blankly at the proffered gift, wondering inwardly what it was and why she was handing it to him in paper.

"It's from Kankurou and me. We...We thought you could put it up in your room if you want." She explained softly.

He continued to eye the package.

Kankurou rose from his sitting position on the table, tensing when Gaara's green eyes swung swiftly to him as the red-head stiffened in response to the brunette's movement, and slowly walked to his small family.

With his hands in his pocket, Kankuruou gazed at his younger brother. "It's a present, Gaara. For your birthday. You're supposed to open it." his usual gruff voice quiet.

Temari glanced up at her youngest brother, cautioning him with her teal eyes, before she hesitantly reached out with her hand and took hold of his larger one. Immediatley, Gaara tensed and went on gaurd, his eyes glancing swiftly back and forth between the two older beings before him, looking for a trap, a threat, anything.

Sensing his uneasiness at the contact, Temari rubbed her fingers soothingly over his skin. Slowly, cautiously, she moved his hand to the small package and softly transfered it to his rough hand. She held her breath as she watched him retract his hand, holding the package a little ways away from his body.

He glanced up at his siblings, seeing them watching him with wary and curious eyes, and then returned his gaze to the gift in his hands.

After a minutes hesitation, he slipped his finger under the edge of the colored paper, and tore it off with one quick pull. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sister bite her lip with her nervousness. It was so unlike her to be so vulnerable like that.

The wrapping paper fell harmlessly to the floor, and he held a small frame in his hand. It was a picture of three people, toddlers to be exact.

He recognized the three in the photo immediatly. Mostly because of the eyes, they never changed even through all the people had been through, the eyes stayed the same. Held the same pain they did back then.

It was him and his siblings. They sat on the floor mashed together in a bundle of childish happiness. It was one of the few times they were actually smiling in their childhood, together.

A baby Gaara sat between his toddler siblings on a fading beige colored carpet. The Kankurou in the photo held the young red head in his lap, a childish grin of delight splitting his face as his eyes took in the sight of his sister mashing her lips to Gaara's cheek. The green eyed baby had a blush dusting his pale face as his orbs were captured in a widened state of shock.

But, his lips formed a noticable grin that looked so innocent and pure, it seemed unreal that that baby in the photo belonged to the same man that baby had grown to be.

It was a point in their life, frozen, captured, treasured. He believed that was the last time he had truly smiled when he was younger.

"Do you want us to put it up in your room?" Temari asked as her teal eyes scrutinized his face for a reaction to the picture. Only his eyes softened. Barely.

Kankurou stepped next to Temari, putting himself in front of his younger brother. Gaara glanced up at him, and his jade eyes locked with Kankurou's dark hues.

"Come on Gaara. We'll go put it up." Kankurou gave a lopsided smile.

Gaara blinked slowly, then shifted his gaze to his sister. With a nod, he took a step away from the wall he had been leaning on, and followed his siblings out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He watched his sister scan his room, a look of disdain on her face contorting her features. It was obvious she didn't like his accomidations, and it only added to his amusement. Her teal colored eyes showed concern and agitation.

His sharp eyes followed her movements as she slowly walked the perimeter of his room. Leaning against the far wall, he kept both siblings in front of him, never taking his eyes off them for more than a few seconds.

Maybe it was just out of habit, how he watched them. He wasn't used to the human contact, aside from nurses and his personal doctor. It felt like the moment he let his guard down around them, they would cut his defenses and leave him helpless. And he did not, in the slightest, like any situation where he did not have the upper hand.

His sister glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes before she moved to his bedside. "How about right here on your end table?" she asked as she put the picture down to see how it looked in it's new place.

To him, it looked out of place. An oddball. Just like him. Not belonging anywhere.

He nodded mutely. Kankurou's eyes flashed to the red-head and then back to his sister who was arranging the photo on the table to face the door openly.

Shrugging off the wall, Gaara stepped next to his siblings. Though they didn't flinch away like they used to, he could still sense their tension in the air, and a crazed smirk almost found its' way to his lips.

"What do you think Gaara?" Temari asked as she turned to face him. Her eyes were tight, but even he could tell she wanted an answer. A verbal answer and not the monosyllabic ones he usually gave. Since when did they start to care so much? What had changed?

He answered the best he could, with question of his own. "Were we really so happy back then?" his deep voice echoed slightly in the room, and he saw Kankuruo next to him droop his head slightly.

His sister's eyes saddened, and she looked over her shoulder to the picture. "Yes." she said slowly as a sad smile grazed her thin lips. "We were so close back then." she paused, and the smile faded into a grimace with pained blue-green eyes. "But he ruined all that didn't he." her voice was hard and cold as ice.

Gaara stared blankly at her, wondering if she was refering to him. But then Kankurou put a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head slightly when his jade eyes glanced up at him.

"Temari." Kankurou's deep, warm voice held a warning. "Don't start on it."

She surprised them both by whirling around, her eyes flashing dangerously, her teeth bared in a way that reminded Gaara of himself, and her fists clenched at her sides. "No." she snarled. "It was his fault. He tore us apart and sent Gaara here. They both did. If Mother were alive..." her voice broke as her features contorted in pain. "If Mother were alive....she wouldn't have let any of this happen." she whispered as she looked down at the ground, hiding her face from her brothers.

They both knew she wasn't crying. She had to much pride. That is the way the all were, to prideful. To proud to admit what they were truely feeling. It was a blessing...and a curse.

Kankurou took a step toward his sister, to comfort her. He was stopped however, by Gaara putting his arm out and halting his steps effectively. The brunette's eyes shot to his younger brother's face, searching for an answer.

Gaara merely shrugged and looked at his sister. Watching. Waiting. His eyes vigilent and bright. Kankurou's words died on his lips. He had never seen his brother this way, it was odd to see him taking an interest in his sister. Or anyone for that matter.

"It's good they are both dead." Temari's voice broke both male's from their own thoughts and their eyes rested on her. She rose her face back to meet them, and she wore a mask of coldness. Gaara could see the resemblance of himself in that look.

"Temari.." Kankurou began but was cut off by her hard look. Her eyes like stone.

"What? Are you saying that you want them back?" she demanded. "Do you miss them?"

Kankurou let a smirk play on his features, and Temari eyed him warily. "Hardly. I only wish I could have helped Gaara that night."

Understanding dawned on the youngest sibling as he realized what they were speaking of. Then he felt slightly surprised of their feelings for his sin. Could they really be happy about what he had done? What he had committed all those years ago?

Temari gazed at her brown-haired brother, shocked at what he had said. "Kankurou?" she asked, awed at the fact that this was really her brother before her.

Kankurou turned to Gaara, who watched him from the corner of his eyes. "We never thanked you for that night, did we?" he shook his head in what Gaara guessed to be wonderment. "I know it's wrong, but I couldn't be happier that it happened. I just wish.." the oldest brother locked gazes with the red-head. His dark eyes solemn. "I just wish that you didn't have to pay the price for what we all wanted."

His voice was serious and dark. Gaara could see all the resemblances in himself with his brother and sister. Sometimes he had wondered if they ever truely shared the same blood, apparently they did. They all had the same looks of coldness and a dark part in their souls. It just so happened that Gaara's was more prominent and ever-present while his siblings' was just an emotion hidden in the recess of their minds, until called forth.

Temari, tentatively and slowly, rested her hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Thank-you, Gaara..." her voice was serious and held not the slightest tremor. She wasn't nervous or afraid as he gazed into her eyes.

Kankurou put his calloused hand on his other shoulder, and gave a slight squeeze. He then finished what Temari had began to say. "For killing Yashamaru."

As he looked at his siblings, he couldn't help but have the same morbid thought running through his head like a broken record. 'Nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home.'

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She stared out the window, and watched silently as snow danced in the wind before settling silently on the cold ground. Pink strands of hair fell in front of her emerald gaze, and she brushed them away absently.

They had been in his room for an hour now and the visit should be almost finished. The growing anticipation and nervousness was knotting in her stomach as she waited in the lobby for the older siblings.

The questions were plauging her mind, and she wanted - no _needed_ - the answers. Not just to save Gaara and remove him permenantly from the facility, though that was the main reason, but she also wanted to placate her own raging curiousity.

"Sakura?"

The woman in question tore her gaze away from the window and looked over her shoulder. Tsunade stood across the room from her with her arms crossed over her busty chest and her honey colored eyes trained on the pinkette.

"Yes, Tsunade?" Sakura asked as she stood from her seat.

The older blonde crossed the room and stood in front of the young doctor. "Has the visit been going well?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side as her orbs of liquid warmth searched Sakura's emerald gaze.

Sakura nodded. "Yes. There have been no disputes, and they entered Gaara's room a little while ago. It seems they are getting along fine." she gave a small smile.

Tsunade grinned happily. "That is good news. Are you hoping to meet with Temari and Kankurou afterwards?"

"Yes. I was wanting to get answers...."

"Answers that the Institution cannot provide." Tsunade finished the sentence and nodded while smiling sadly. "I'm sorry we don't have that information."

The young woman before her shook her head. "No, don't apologize. How could you have answers, there was no one here to give them." She unconsciously picked at the hem of her scrub shirt. "But now that there is people with the answers, I intend to get them and help my patient."

Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder, and locked gazes with the pinkette. "Admiral. Very admiral, Sakura. I wish the other workers here would be so determined." she laughed slightly. "I hope you get the answers you want."

"Me to." Sakura smiled.

Nodding, Tsunade removed her hand from Sakura and turned to make her way back to her office.

"You know," she started, and turned to face Sakura with a dangerous smirk on her face. "He is a very handsome young man." she clucked her tongue while shaking her head slowly. "I'd be willing to bet any amount of money that if he was out there, in the real world, he wouldn't be single for long."

With that said she smirked at the flustered and shocked young doctor before her, and walked back from whence she had came. Making sure to pick up a small wage from an angry looking Daichi who stood against the wall outside the lobby.

"Care to make another bet, Daichi? I have a feeling that a certain red-headed patient is going to be just as flustered as her pretty soon." she smiled devilishly at her co-worker. He grumbled and walked off in the opposite direction with an aura of a hurt and wounded ego.

The blonde smiled and laughed giddly as she counted out the money in her hand.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What happened to him." Gaara's voice demanded in a dark voice as he gazed at his brother and sister.

"Who? Uncle or Father?" The middle child asked as he met his brother's look.

"Father." he spoke the name with enough venom to freeze the devil himself.

Temari sat down on his bed, and looked across the room at his leaning figure. "He died of fear."

His cold jade eyes glanced at her before straying to the picture on his bedside table. "How."

Kankurou snorted, and the red-head's attention snapped to him. Kankurou looked at him blankly and replied, "You were covered in blood, who wouldn't have had a heart-attack?"

"Kankurou." Temari half-heartedly scolded her brother for his bluntness, but also gave him an appraising look for saying it outloud so openly.

"How long did he last?" Gaara asked in quiet voice, but still rough and filled with the malice he never got to show to the man dubbed his 'father'.

Temari yawned from her seat on the bed and replied, "He was dead when the ambulance got there."

Gaara gave a slight nod and looked at the floor. So his father had died not long after he fled back to the instiution that night. He had caused both of their deaths...And he felt no form of remorse or regret. His brother and sister had not hated him through the years, and they still did not. They stood in front of him now with smiles on their faces as they spoke so casually of the deaths of family members. They did this because they had seceretly hoped, prayed, and wished in their childhood for it to happen.

Looking back up at them, and meeting them both stare for stare, he was beginning to see the resemblance more and more. That smile on both their faces, and the odd sensation in his stomach that wanted him to return it, but he couldn't. Their eyes bright and dark at the same time, like his. And their feelings mirrored one anothers for the two men that had made it a living hell to grow up.

Then, there was the want. The want to have someone back that was gone. A woman that had loved her children but was gone before she saw them have the chance to grow up. Their mother.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sakura paced in the lobby. The visit was lasting longer than she had anticipated, and she was getting nervous. Worrying that, perhaps they didn't want to answer or questions, or that they didn't trust her to take care of their brother.

Her digits fidgeted with the material of her scrub shirt, and she worried her bottom lip. Not only was the visit taking longer, Tsunade was acting a bit odd. Why had she chosen to say that to Sakura? What was that woman implying, that she actually was having a relationship with her patient?

Sakura scoffed and glanced quickly at the door with a glare. Of course she wasn't having a relationship with her patient, that would be out of the question, completely irrelevant, absolutly not, totally and strictly business . . . though, the thought might have come up once or twice . . .

The pink-haired nurse shook her head violently and crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't be thinking of things like that when she needed to focus her mind on the questions that needed to be answered.

Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb and caught a glimpse of the watch on her wrist.

It had been over two hours. Long enough.

"If they don't get in here in the next five minutes, so help me I will drag them out of Gaara's room." Sakura whispered angrily to herself, her temper simmering and surfacing at her impatiance.

A deep chuckle reverbrated throughout the room, followed by a deep voice that sounded hard and soft at the same time as it mock chastised her.

"Now don't be so rash, Doctor. We only wanted to see our little brother for a _short_ visit." sarcasm lacing the word 'short' as he walked into the room.

Sakura spun quickly to face the unexpected extra person, and almost groaned aloud. It was Gaara's brother Kankuruo, and a teasing glint sparkled in his eyes as he stood before her.

"I'm sorry," she amended while she brushed her hair away from her face. "I didn't actually -... That is, I..." she sighed in frustration. "Would you like to begin our meeting now?"

"Actually, that would be nice. I would like to talk to you about Gaara, Mrs. Haruno." The oldest sibling stepped into the room, her slim frame walked gracefully with an air of importance and stubborness to stand next to her brother.

"Sakura, call me Sakura, please." the pinkette gave a small reassuring smile.

Temari gave a short, curt nod. Sakura inwardly groaned, it wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped. This blonde was a ticking time bomb, the slightest wrong question would send her off, taking the answers with her.

"Well, um... would you like to talk here, or go somewhere else?" Sakura asked politely, struggling to hide the impatience knawing at her with a renewed fervor.

"Here's fine. It's to cold to go anywhere else." was the woman's reply as she went to a small table in the far corner.

Sakura nodded and followed, taking a seat across from the siblings that were now staring hard at her. She fought the urge to squirm underneath their gaze that could almost match Gaara's.

"What is it exactly that you want to know. . .Sakura?" Temari asked, her hands clasped into fists on the tabletop.

Kankurou sighed and scrutinized the female before him, judging if she was really up to the job. Really and truly, she looked like a frail little girl playing doctor. Did she really believe that she was up to the job of handling _his_ brother. The one that murdered and felt nothing.

He smiled wryly at his hands as that thought passed through his mind. How odd for him to even let the thought have some of his attention. Wasn't it all of them that wanted the men in their lives dead? He wouldn't deny it, and he didn't regret it either.

Sakura breathed in deeply, and then looked hard at the blonde across from her. "I want to know his story." she said in a determind voice.

Temari all but glared at the girl across from her. "You are aware that these are family matters, yes? That this is as personal as it can get?" her voice was as hard as Sakura's stare.

"It's complicated. Many factors play in the reason Gaara resides here, not so much that he isn't completely sane." Kankurou said in a low voice.

"He is as sane as either of us." Temari hissed and turned her sharp eyes on her brother. "He is here because of a mistake. A mistake that should have been handled long ago."

Kankurou looked at his sister with a hint of pity in his dark eyes. "We were only kids, what were we to do, Temari?"

She scowled at him and whipped her head around to face the pinkette again.

"Gaara was a good brother. He was just mistreated and there wasn't a damn thing either of us could do." the blonde fisted her hands on the table, but didn't break the fierce look connected with the doctor. "Our father blamed him for the death of our mother, since she had died giving birth to him, and wouldn't so much as look at him unless he had the urge to beat him. . . which was daily."

Temari sighed and spoke more calmly. "Father tried to kill Gaara more than once, and he was only nine. He beat all of us, but Gaara's was more severe." she spoke softly now, "To this day, it amazes me he is even alive."

Kankurou eyed his sister with apprehension, wondering if it was possible for his sister, the one that had stood so strong over the years, had endured a rough childhood, would break down right now thinking of a man that had suffered for the both of them that was now sitting in a darkened room staring at a picture at a younger them.

"Our uncle, Yashamaru, was assigned as his caretaker after. . .F-Father," Kankurou paused momentarily and marveled at the way he stumbled over the word 'father' before beginnig again. "After he figured out that Gaara had discovered ways of aluding him. Yashamaru was, in some ways, crueler than Father. He lurred us all into a false sense of security, saying that he loved us and would protect us."

The male raked a hand through his wild brown locks. "He was around Gaara a lot more than us, and got Gaara to trust him. We thought he was a great man, and would save us." Kankurou looked Sakura in the eye, he dark eyes serious. "He attempted to kill Gaara, to."

Sakura's green eyes widened in disbelief, her mouth opened slightly. She couldn't understand how any of this could happen. Where were the authorities during these events? The Child Protection agencies? It was monsterous. Just. . . impossible.

"What?" she sputtered.

Temari sighed. "Yashamaru. He tried to kill Gaara at Father's request, and his own. He failed of course, and that's when Father said that Gaara had gone. . .gone crazy.

"He ordered Yashamaru to drop Gaara off here, no explanations, no saying anything. Just to drop him off and leave him.

"Well, you know that Gaara escaped. You have to understand that at this time Gaara was not himself. He had been through nine years of abuse, some of it so cruel not even the Kami himself would have been able to survive. He wasn't really in his right mind."

She paused and stared out the window that overlooked the snowy courtyard. The dead trees' limbs blew in the wind mockingly. She swallowed and returned her gaze to Sakura.

"He came back home, and we let him in. We thought he was dead, and when we saw him we were so happy. But he refused to let us touch him. Yashamaru's betrayl had taken its' toll, and he was set on one thing and only that one thing.

"We didn't stop him. Didn't even try." she whispered, her eyes distant. "We didn't want to. A strong part of Kankurou and me wanted it to happen. . .Willed it to happen."

Sakura took a sharp breath, having realized that she had stopped her intake of oxygen for longer than necessary.

"What? What happened, Temari? Please tell me, I need to know." Sakura whispered in a pleading, desperate voice.

She was so close, what had happened that night? Why was Temari so distant, and Kankurou, why was Kankurou silent? He didn't seem like the type to be so quiet. What was going on between the siblings?

What did Temari mean that they willed it to happen?What did they want to happen?

Questions wracked her brain, almost driving her out of her mine. And Temari, Temari sat there staring blankly. Lost in her own thoughts and memories. Sakura mentally willed the woman to continue, to tell her what had went on with Gaara and caused him to come here.

"Temari, please." she tried again.

The woman's eyes became clear again, and slid to gaze at Sakura with a fierce, almost violent, look. "Father and Yashamaru are dead, because Gaara killed them."

Sakura stared open-mouthed at Temari who just continued to look at her, as if what she had said was something you heard in everyday conversation. Normal.

It was far from normal, though. It was murder. Gaara. . .He had. . .had killed someone.

Her mouth opened slightly, her breath came out so silently that no one but herself heard her.

"Gaara."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He wondered what they were talking about. His siblings had left a while ago, albeit satisfied it seemed. If his sister's smirk and brother's proud air could be described as such.

It could have been the outcome of him opening up to them - if only slightly - that caused them to act like this. It wasn't any concern to him.

But what did concern him was the fact that his session with Haruno had begun twenty minutes ago, and the women had failed to show.

Of course, he didn't much care. It was odd though, out of character for her. The one that was always so determined and straight foreward on 'curing' him. If she didn't show, it had to be because she was ill. Or dead.

Or it could be because she finally snapped to her senses and realized that she, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't fix him. Thinking this almost made him smirk. It would be smart of her to drop his case now, considering how far she had come.

She was playing with fire, and without the knowledge and experience on how to contain this particular blaze.

The red-headed male leaned back slightly in his chair as he folded his arms over his chest. He would give her two minutes. If she wasn't here by then, he was leaving. He had better things to indulge in than listening to her ramble on and on about things he could care less about.

.....

He growled low in his throat. Patience was not one of his finer qualities, and this not being an exception, not even half a minute into the wait, he was already subjected to tapping his fingers impatiently on his elbow.

His glare did nothing to the door across from his place at the metal table. Though, if it could have an affect, it would have melted long ago.

With another snarl of irritation, he stood from his seat, and headed toward the exit.

His plan was to go back to his room and endulge himself in one of the worn out books that resided on his shabby shelf, something that was an effective time killer. However, that plan was shot down the moment the handle turned and in stepped a pink haired doctor.

His steps immediatly halted and he eyed her blankly.

He could feel the new tension in the air. The uncertainty that surrounded her person. His fingers twitched at his sides at the realization. This was... unexpected. Sensing this around her quickly set him on edge, not being able to cope with it so quickly.

His cold jade eyes narrowed as she walked past him, not saying a word, and gently set his file on the table before seating herself.

Standing for a moment more, he watched her carefully from the corner of his eyes. Was she trembling? Not to mention, she was stiff, tensed, as if waiting for him to attack.

His curiousity peaked, he walks back to his chair, but doesn't sit down. Instead, he stands behind his chair, folding his arms over the backrest, and watches her intently.

She wasn't usually so silent. It made him nervous and unsettled. Never removing his gaze from her, he stared at her warily, waiting.

If looked at from a predatorial view, it would be seen as Gaara waiting, hiding, in the shadows as he eyed his prey, that normally would be attentive and alert, but was now standing dumbly in the open. Almost as if she was asking him to kill her.

She wasn't that stupid was she? She should know not to provoke him, taunt him. It was a death wish.

But it seemed like she was doing that now, with her silence. Dragging him out of his comfort zone and into her own battle field. He felt blindsided and exposed, something he wasn't used to in the least. And despised.

His frustration and anger began to build. It irked him that, without her even really trying, she was braking into his mind.

He snarled low and stepped away from his chair. She didn't react in the slightest. Without missing a beat, he walked swiftly around the table and gripped the back of her chair with his strong hands. With a slight heave, he yanked it back and swung it slighlty to the side so she was facing the wall instead of the tabletop.

He planted himself in front of her and glared harshly. Her emerald orbs locked with his bright jade eyes, and he thought he could see another tremble shake her frame. He exposed his abnormally sharp teeth in a sadistic grin.

It annoyed him though, that she still did not speak. Again, the creeping feeling of unease was crawling through his veins and he inwardly cringed.

Fine, if he couldn't intimidate a reaction from her, he would do what she was unconsciously doing to him. Break into her own thoughts.

He sneered at her and snatched the red file from the table. The file that contained her notes on himself.

"Okay," his dark voice growled. "how about we get in your head?" he said as he flipped open the file and skimmed over the neat writing.

"Antisocial, violent, belligerent, arrogant..." Gaara's solitary finger paused it's run down the list on the word 'arrogant' as a feral smirk dawned his lips. "Arrogant, huh? You psychologists have a field day with that one, right?"

She didn't answer, or flinch at his predatory tone of voice. Merely continued to stare at him blankly. He hated that, not knowing what she was thinking. Her eyes always gave away her thoughts. Now, though, they showed nothing.

His anger boiled again, and he began to pace.

"So I'm a narcissist? That is, of course, what you would conclude from that. Not like all you doctors aren't." his steps paused slightly before he started again, fixing her with a mocking glare. "Oh, yes, you believe you're Jesus, curer of all ailments, everyone is eminnantly fixable. Fools." he spat before returning to himself, back from his tangent.

"I'm one of those children who took their teacher to seriously when told I was 'special'. I believe I'm God's greatest gift... no, scratch that, I believe I _am_ God. Right? Of course." His pacing rant began to become focused back on her, and with an arrogant saunter paired by the worst of down cast looks brought him back to her, an aura of danger seeped through his skin.

"Yes, I must believe I'm God. Close enough, at least, to be interchangeable."

Upon reaching her, he leaned a hand on the seat of her chair next to her thigh, action emphasized by the flop of the folder returning to the desk as his face came an inch from hers, eye to eye.

Despite her nearly flawless facial control, she couldn't keep the anxiety from flashing through her eyes and moving back an almost subtle millimeter. But, Gaara's sharp eyes caught it, and he reveled in what he saw. Fear.

"After all," he brought up his free hand to trace a finger from the base of her neck to the tip of her chin. "... I can play God. I can create life... " He began to whisper, moving to her ear as his hand moved from her chin to softly caress one of her hands. "... or destroy it." he finished, the hand on hers clenching into a painful death grip that earned him a shocked yelp, at which he chuckled.

"I perfer the latter." he muttered darkly, as he strode from the room, leaving, as usual, a shocked and confused Sakura.

As he walked away, down the dull hallway that led back to his room, it suddenly dawned on steps slowed and his brow furrowed as he frowned at nothing.

The difference of the fear he saw in her eyes today, and the fear he saw everywhre else so often before, the answer to why it made him feel guilty father than satisfied.

_He_ was used to selfish fear, but her fear wasn't for herself. It was for a him, a stip above pity; empathy. After such a revelation, it wasn't simply Sakura who left slightly confused.

The red-head glanced over his shoulder as he picked up his pace again, glaring at the door of which he just exited. How was she doing this? She hadn't spoken a word and she had managed to set him on edge.

A guttural growl reverbrated from deep in his chest as a sign of his frustration. He was wary of the spot she had put him in. The feeling of being completely exposed, without defenses, he hated it!

Without even knowing it, he had been thrown into her game. How and when the tables had turned, he didn't know, and it was nerve wracking. They were playing by _her_ rules now.

As he turned the corner in the hall, a sadistic grin played on his lips. Yes, they were playing by her rules, but who said that he couldn't turn things back in his favor? Use her rules to his advantage? He would get control back, and when he did, he would have her fall to her knees. He would win the game.

He _always _won.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Her emerald eyes traced the bruise on her wrist thoughtfully, not fully comprehending why it was there. Of course she realized that Gaara had made it, but she could only think of the fact that she had gotten a reaction from him.

Even if the reaction had been harmful, she couldn't really blame him. Considering the past he had, she had gotten of lightly.

Sakura ran the fingers of her uninjured hand over the quickly darkening bruise. She wondered why her silence had affected him so. He had never acted so brazen before.

It didn't change much of anything, though. She hadn't spoken mostly because she didn't know what to say. He had been through things that people had no right to be put through. Situations that should have killed him, yet... he was alive.

His past was a festering wound, one he didn't know how to heal, so he left it and snapped at anyone that tried to help. He had snapped at her, but she didn't run like the others. The young woman was dangerously drawn to him.

It was terrifying... but oddly enough, excited her none the less.

The rush she got while around him. The sudden energy that seeped into her skin when he was nearby. It all gave her hope that she could help him. She wanted to.

She just needed to make him see that she _could_ help him, and was not going to abandon him like so many others.

"Sakura?"

The young woman effectively slid her bruised arm behind her back and turned to face the extra person with a questioning gaze. It was Tsunade.

"You got what you wanted, yes?" she inquired.

Sakura nodded and let a convincing smile graze her lips. "I did. It shed some much needed light on Gaara, and I feel that I can be of more help to him now."

"That's good, I'm glad you got the information. You have finished your session with Gaara I presume?"

Sakura's smile faltered slightly, but not enough for the older woman to notice. "Yes, I have. I was just about to head home... " she trailed off and then asked on impulse. "Tsunade, can I take the file home with me again? To fill in the blank spots?"

The blonde blinked her hazel eyes at the pink-haired woman before smiling and giving a quick nod. "Of course. I'm sure that will help much, won't it?"

"Hai. I'm positive it will." she agreed.

Tsunade gave an answering smile to Sakura before she turned away and took a step back into the hall.

However, before she could walk back to her waiting office, she tilted her head to the side and fixed the younger woman with one of her piercing hazel eyes.

Sakura stared back at her.

"Gaara is different since you came here, Sakura." She said calmly in a low voice. "He used to resemble a caged animal that was so dangerous... " a sad smile made it's way onto her lips and she looked at the ground. "Now though, he seems calmer. Definatly still the caged animal, but more... approachable."

"Tsunade..." Sakura whispered, not knowing what she was wanting to say but wanting to say something.

"A request from an old woman?" her hazel eyes focused back on Sakura and watched as she nodded slowly. "Don't leave him behind like the others. You have something they didn't, Sakura. You have compassion, something that Gaara needs to recieve from someone."

Tsunade turned her head back around and began to walk slowly back to her office. Before she completely disappeared from Sakura's view, she called back over he shoulder just loud enough for her to catch it. "You're the only one that can help him now." And then, she was gone.

Sakura stared at the empty space for a long while, going over what Tsunade had told her.

She didn't understand how others could leave him behind, it just seemed immoral to her. As for her compassion, she guessed she could be grateful for it. If it was going to help her save Gaara then she had to embrace it. Recognize it.

Her gem colored eyes slid to the window to gaze at the outside world. For a fleeting moment, she tried to imagine what it would feel like to be a patient at the asylum. To sit in the bare, whitewashed rooms and stare at the world going on outside. To see people moving on with their lives and be stuck, frozen, in the facility, forced to see how things go on but unable to move on yourself.

She flinched back from the thought, and moved away from the window. Her hands at her sides trembled slightly, and she took a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves.

It didn't take very long for her to leave the building, and once outside she welcomed the chilled, frosty air with a shaky smile. It was a bit of relief to get out of the suddenly stuffy air in that room.

The wind blew past her in a rush, whipping her cropped, pastel colored hair around her face and causing her to pull tighter on her thin jacket in a feeble attempt to gather warmth.

Once on the slick pavement of the parking lot, she slowed her steps a bit. A prickling feeling was going up her spine, and her head itched to turn around. The sensation of being watched overran her system, and her fingers twitched against the fabric of her coat.

Just like in the horror movies when the victim is finally cornered, she turned her face slowly around to gaze behind her. The institution loomed over her, casting an intimidating shadow over the grounds. But that is not what immediatly caught and held her attention.

Her emerald eyes flashed up to one of the windows, effectively clashing with a pair of piercing jade hues. Gaara lounged against the wall next to the window with his arms folded over his chest, and his upper body resting against the glasspane casually.

His hair that resembled dried blood fell in wisps about his bright, gleaming eyes. Predator eyes. As she stared at him, he grinned down at her. Not a friendly, greeting one. A mocking, dangerous, hungry one. One that made shudders of fear and something else ...anticipation?... race up and down her spine.

_'With just a look, they shook, and heavens bowed before him.'_

She turned quickly away from him and walked to her car, fighting the red that wanted to rise to her pale cheeks and battling the uncertainty flashing across her features.

Sakura didn't see the grin on the male's face grow into a smile of mocking accomplishement. She had twisted the game to fit herself, and made her first move. Now, he had made his. He could see how she was unbalanced and confused.

He even caught the slight color on her cheeks as she turned from him. It made his sadistic smile grow even more, exposing his unnaturally sharp teeth. It was a game that tested the very soul of who they were, what they wanted, and how they were to obtain it.

He knew what he wanted. He wanted her to break. He wanted to cause her to break.

As for her, her intentions and wants on winning the little game that they had begun, was up to her. It didn't matter though, because he was going to win anyway. She was putting herself in a situation that resembled the wolf hunting the prey.

It made his blood rush at the thought of catching her, breaking her, shattering what she thought was true and right and thrusting upon her what really was. What really _is_. The absolute reality of things.

It was an enticing game, one that excited him and made him eager to play. He wouldn't let her slip by him like she had in their session together. That was the only time she would ever get past his defenses and still breathe.

She had started this game, and now he was molding it into his own. And he wouldn't give her the chance of escape. She was in his world now, and sanity had no meaning there.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-One Month Later-

This was insane! No, it wasn't insane. Because in order for it to be insane it would've had to have been sane at one point, and there was no sanity here. There was no reason and no meanings, as far as she could tell. No rationality existed.

Maybe there had been at one point, but now it was just one big mess of confusion. A maze that had no beginning and no ending. She had just been thrown into the middle of it without a clue as to what her purpose was and where she was heading.

Sakura narrowed her eyes to slits as she glared at the male currently standing in her path with his arms crossed over his chest and a deadly smirk on his lips.

Her hand twitched with the urge to hit him, and his sharp eyes sparked with amusement when she clenched it into a fist. They both knew she couldn't hit him.

Grinding her teeth together, she backed up a step. He retaliated with two steps closer.

Over the past month, to an outsider, it would appear that Sakura was making exceptional progress with her patient, Gaara. And she was... in a way.

He was taking his medication without much of a fuss. Was sleeping occasionally - occasionally being a loose term - and was on a healthy eating schedule as well as exercising schedule.

Great, right? He was getting better, right?

Wrong.

Of course to anyone that would be true. But to Sakura, the one that was dragging him through it all, it was completely false. It was hard as hell to get him to stay still so she could give him the injection of Triazolam, and had on more than one occasion resorted to hand-feeding him his meals. At which point he would smack her hand and the tray away before sneering at her.

The exercising would have to be the easiest. Since the asylum didn't have a workout room, she would walk him around the perimeter of the building. Sometimes she could actually get him to do a few push-ups if he was in a neutral mood.

And then there came the moments in his schedule, his free time, that he would drive her mad. He would pick at her nerves, tick her off, walk circles around her, confuse her, and reduce her to a head-clutching heap on the floor, growling and seething at him from brutal headaches.

He would just stand there, staring at her slumped form, either smirking in accomplishment or just looking at her with those predator eyes. It never failed to raise goosebumbs on her pale skin, or send shivers up her spine.

"Damn it, Gaara!" she snarled at him as she took a side-step to her right, only to be immediatly forced another step back as he followed, placing him closer.

His smirk only widened.

This was one of his 'games', as she refered to them. He would toy with her relentlessly until she gave up and ignored him. And most of the time that didn't work, it only made it worse. It was as if he resented her silence, and he would pick at her until she gave some kind of noise.

It seemed to please him most when she played back. When she would follow his steps and jeers and snap at him just as he did her. But then, she only resorted to that when she got to fed up with his little game and felt like giving him a taste of his own medicine.

In the back of her mind, the warning signals were beginning to go off. She would have brushed it off normally, but... it was different this time.

His little game was getting more intense. Sakura became more aware of the fact that he was getting to close. Of the fact that they were in a room alone... together. That he was blocking her only escape from his room.

The rosette was immediatly bombarded with the remembrance that she had been in a situation like this before. And she had come out not completely okay.

The way Gaara had pinned her beneath him and whispered in her ear, questioning her sanity. The cold fear that had melted in her very bones, and the desire that burned her blood even then. Which is what had caused her to whimper at him like a helpless puppy.

It sickened her that he could reduce her to that. That he could reduce her to anything made her frustrated beyond reason.

And he was doing it again.

The heat coming from him made her skin flush, and she took a desperate step back. He followed again, and her body bumped against the wall.

He could see the panic rising in her eyes, and he wondered why. Just seconds ago they were alight with aggrivation and anger at him, and he had thought what an interesting little game that was awaiting to be played.

He had looked foreward to watching her fall before him again. One step closer to breaking her completely. But now, she was doing something he hadn't expected. Her form shook, and her breathing had quickened.

She had reacted in other ways before, but all had to do with anger. Now... now she was playing the part of the cornered prey so perfectly that he almost caused him to step back. Almost.

The urge to press closer was stronger.

It hardly registered that him wanting to get closer to her was not just the predatory urge, but the human one as well. In fact, he didn't really pay attention to that at all.

A turmoil of emotion was swirling and knotting in on each other in Sakura's body, and she couldn't stop the shaking. If he would just back up a step, she would be able to breathe. She craved for open space... but she craved for him to come closer more.

Sakura violently shook her head in a futile attempt to gather some logical thought. It was useless though, the urge to feel his touch was quickly becoming the only thing she was aware of.

Dangerous.

Why couldn't that word make any sense now? She didn't know.

He watched as her eyes flicked around the room quickly. Was she looking for an escape? He wouldn't let her go anyway. She was still in his world, his game... his move.

He placed himself directly in front of her, and grinned dangerously when she pressed herself tightly against the wall. The game had just been upped a level, and it made it all the more exciting.... and interesting, he decided as he watched her pink face go red from an intense blush.

Swiftly, he placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head above her shoulders. Her head snapped up and stared at him. Her eyes resembled those of a deer staring into the barrel of a gun. She was trapped.

Her body stopped shaking, only to tremble every few seconds. A warmth was coiling at the bottom of her stomach, and it made her knees weak. What was happening? Why was he doing this?

She froze as he leveled his gaze with hers, placing his lips barely a millimeter from her own. She knew she would have fallen down, if not for the wall's support behind her, the moment she felt his hot breath wash over her own lips.

It was getting to be to much. Everything was becoming a raging battle in her mind and body. The craving for his touch versus the logical and practical thoughts of knowing this was wrong.

But if it was so wrong, why did it feel so right?

Her person actually _ached_ for him to press closer. Why? Why, why, why why!? Why couldn't she get grip on things!? Why was it so damn hard to breathe with him so close?! Why did she allow herself to be put in a situation where she was again seen as the weak female?!

Again.

It was all happening again. Everything was happening again. Again and again and again. No. It couldn't. Because _he_ wasn't here, with her. _He _was out of her life. Wasn't he?

This wasn't him, this was Gaara. She wasn't at a house, cowering on the floor, trying desperatly to get away from the beatings. No. She was pressed against a wall, pinned by Gaara, a patient emitted into the Konoha Mental Institution. She worked as Gaara's doctor.

That was a different time. A different place. A different life altogether.

If that was true, then why was her vision clouded by those memories. Why did it feel so real? Why could she smell him, and the blood, and the fear, and the hate? If it wasn't real, why was it so vivid?

The thrashing. The screams. The panic. The pain.

He stared intently at her. Gaara sensed the change immediatly and had paused in his advances to watch her.

She was trembling fiercly and her teeth were chattering. Her emerald eyes were dazed, like she was staring at something he couldn't see.

At first he had thought he had succeeded in breaking her, but this was... different somehow. She wasn't acting like this because of him. Or maybe she was, but he knew he couldn't have caused this... this panic rising in her eyes.

It would be pleasant to think so, but at the same time... the thought that he could make her feel this much fear and panic made his stomach coil in the slightest discomfort...

Her vision was blurring. Red was turning to Raven. Jade was melting to onyx.

The form that had once been Gaara was no warping into a nightmare she had thought herself done with. A shadow that she had hoped disappeared when the light was found.

His figure, the nightmare, continued to flick in and out of focus. Gaara ceased to be himself, and became something --someone-- new. A different person. Somone from the past.

Gaara pulled back and away from her and watched intently as she shook and mumbled broken words under her breath. It was confusing to see her react this way. Was he the cause of it?

And if not him, then what?

His frustration mounted when she continued to act like a helpless animal. It was aggrivating... and unnerving.

As she trembled against the wall, breathing like she had never tasted air before, he reached his hand out and gripped her shoulder.

Her reaction was surprising. He had not counted on her flinching back from him.

When he made contact with her, she immediatly jerked back so fast and hard she hit the wall. Her wide eyes flicked around wildly, panic shining clearly in the twin hues.

"Sakura." He commanded her attention in a dark voice.

Her eyes locked with his as she glanced up at him, keeping her still and in place. He noted that the trembles stopped, her teeth ceased to clack together, and her eyes cleared.

His voice broke through the memories that were building in her, and brought her back to her senses. As she gazed back at him, the panic lessened, though still resided.

Vaguely she wondered if that is what it felt like to have a panic attack.

Her body became cool, as if her body temperature had dropped suddenly, and as she shivered once before stepping shakily from the wall.

Gaara's sharp eyes followed her movements as she walked around him slowly to make her way towards the door. Once there, she paused as her hand rested on the doorknob.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Gaara. But I think I need to go home. I will see you tomorrow."

He stared at her back as she left, closing the door behind and cutting off his sight of her.

To his mild surprise and frustration, the room became oddly silent as she left.

Once out of the room and gone from the building, Sakura gasped in fresh breaths of air. She knew she shouldn't be overreacting like she was --like she _had-- _but, it was still to fresh a wound. Who could get over it, anyway?

It was a problem that was supposed to be fixed, but it seemed a handful of therapy sessions could only go so far. She couldn't let this get in her way of her job, but... something felt off.

It was the same feeling she got before she was beaten those years ago. The same feeling of dread and helplessness. The nagging, cautioning warning.

Sakura shut her eyes tight and gritted her teeth. _Please, please. Don't let it happen again._

Where her wishes in vain? Was he going to come back? Could she handle it if she was met with the fierce, deadly stare of onyx eyes? The smirk of superiority and power that made her feel weak and hopeless?

And if he did return, could she stand up to Sasuke this time and not let him break her heart?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She realized that it was harder than it should have been to go to work this morning than it usually was. Most days she was driven by her fierce determination to help Gaara.

Though it was still there, the determination was overshadowed by her uneasiness, and it seemed to be more pronounced with every passing second. Why?

Simple. Just one word.

Gaara.

That one name represented a whole hell. A mess of confusion and turmoil of mixed emotions.

All in one.

It could be seen as one of those advertisments that tried to get people to buy more than one item. _"Buy one, get one free!" _Though Sakura's seemed to run more along the lines of, _"Feel one emotion, get millions more FREE!"_

It was dry humor, and it helped her cope. If only slightly.

He was the source of her discomfort.... and her desire. She knew she wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was. And it was terrible.

Gaara was the person that she wanted to help, but he also brought on feelings that she had thought she would never feel again. Emotions she had thought were crushed by one Uchiha.

Even as she thought the name, she cringed as if expecting a blow.

Gaara, with his cold eyes and deadly smile, had her on puppet strings. She wondered sometimes if he even knew what kind of control he had over her.

Sometimes she would get disgusted with herself. She had been through something like this before, had promised herself it wouldn't happen again, and yet... it did.

A wry smile played on her lips.

And here she had thought she was strong. How pitiful. To let herself become so attached, it seemed almost unfair. Hadn't her heart been through enough already?

Apparantly not.

Life was never so simple. If she ever survived, it wouldn't be a surprise if she came out beaten, bloody, and maimed.

Though you wouldn't be able to tell from the outside, she would be twisted and knotted on the inside. The mark that would be left behind would not be discovered by anyone, but felt and hated by herself.

Because, in a sense, it would be self-inflicted.

After all, she was the one allowing Gaara to do this to her, wasn't she? Of course.

Gaara harbored her feelings of want more than she would like, but he also possesed her feelings of fear to.

The way he held himself was so much like Sasuke, that at times it could be overwhelming. Like the other day, against the wall.

Of course in the past the fear would flicker on and off in Gaara's presence. Just not enough to notice that it was actually what she now knew. The fear she had felt with Sasuke. It was the same.

But the situations were different.

Sakura had loved Sasuke... at one time. Her love for him was unconditional, but to him, she was merely a toy. Something that he could throw away when he felt like, or use when he wanted.

Why didn't she leave back then? Because in her own, sick, feeble minded way, she believed it was his way of saying he loved her.

Now it just seemed pathetic.

Gaara, however, confused her and angered her. Gaara knew how to press her buttons and get under her skin. Gaara knew how to make her react.

And it was even more pathetic how she actually enjoy some of these moments.

She felt like a dim-witted school girl, blindly running around with an intense crush. It was beyond pathetic actually.

Sakura growled low under her breath and started to walk down one of the many hallways in the facility. If she continued with that train of thought, it would get her nowhere but in a flushed, nervous state. She didn't need that right now.

_'Maybe Gaara could have feelings for me to, though. I mean it isn't exactly impossible....' _ The pinkette jerked her head in a sharp movement and scowled at the ceiling harshly. It was just stupid to think of those things.

Gaara was a patient.

That's it.

Nothing more.

He was her job.

He was.... an enigma.

Gaara was.... someone she wanted to know better. Someone she wanted to get close to. Someone she wanted to touch, feel... _taste._

"Aurgh!" Sakura snapped her eyes shut and sped up her pace to an angry stomp as she continued down the hallway.

Why did she do this to herself? Why did she insist on torturing her body like this, abusing and further cripiling her heart?

It was childish!

She had been through enough of this! With Sasuke. With Gaara. It was enough! It was at the point where she needed to stop, swallow, breath, and draw the line on the ground.

It had gone to far. This battle with Gaara had done nothing to make her turn away from the him. If anything, it had further fueled her desire to be near him!

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Sakura forced her eyes to stay closed until she felt the discomfort coarsing through her head. It was giving her headache.

Good!

The pain would give her a -- much needed -- distraction from these stupid thoughts.

Her stomping walk escalated to a fast walk, to a full blown jog. The young woman didn't bother opening her eyes.

At this time in the morning the patients were asleep in their rooms, and the hallway was a straight shot to another door that led to a recreation room. It was a long enough jog to hopefully give her a clear head.

Sakura clenched her fists at her sides and sped up even more.

Of all the men in the world, it was Gaara that could do this to her. Sasuke never made her crave for his attention like Gaara did.

Sasuke never tested her ability to stay so determined.

Gaara brought out the worst in her... but he brought out the best in her to.

It ached in her chest for how much she wanted to feel him at that moment. How she wanted to run her fingers through his blood colored locks, and over the scar that marked his defiance of love.

Sakura shook her head violently and snapped her eyes open angrily.

Which could have been the worst mistake, or the best mistake she could have hoped for.

Before she could even react, the young pinkette crashed into a figure standing in her path, toppling them both over and to the ground from her gathered momentum.

_'Oh....God. No. No, no, no, no, NO!'_

She wished desperatly this was a dream. Hoping for some miracle that this was not real. But in the back of her mind, Sakura was jumping in complete ecstasy.

She blinked, as if to dispell the image before her. Make it disappear from her wide owl-like gaze.

But no.

She was really sprawled upon the person. She was really pressed against their body.

She really had her lips pressed against that person's.

Gaara's dangerous jade eyes gleamed up at her, and she felt her entire body shiver. Sakura's blood boiled on her lips were they met with his, and her heart rate flew off the charts.

If she hadn't been so distracted, confused, scared, and happy at the same time, she would have sworn she was having a panic attack.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. She needed to get away from this. Her heart raced wildly, and her body refused to react to the commands of her mind.

It was so...unreal.

Emotions whirled around themselves in her body, wreaking havoc on her mind. Shock, anger, embarresment, excitement, and oddly enough, relief swirled in dizzying circles and made her want to hold on to something to keep her head on.

On reflex, her hands clenched into fists, balling up Gaara's t-shirt in their wake.

Gaara didn't move, didn't even blink as he watched the battle of feelings in her clear emerald eyes.

When he had left his room this morning he had not expected to be pinned to the ground underneath a pink haired doctor. He did not expect to have her lips pressed firmly against his. And he didn't expect to not want to rip her apart either.

_'You never go.... You're always here.'_

When she was away from him, he could feel her. Smell her. In the recesses of his mind he could see her clearly before him, even if in reality she wasn't actually there.

This woman was making him more insane than he was originally, and she was beating him at his own game. He had thought he had had the upper hand here.

He was wrong.

The entire time he had fought against her, she had somehow wormed her way under his skin, pushed herself on him, forced him to recognize her presence and acknowledge her. She had made him react to her.

She had made him into something he didn't want to become. She had forced him to _feel._

But despite all of that....he couldn't hate her.

He tried. He tried now to call forth ever fiber of anger and hate in his body, but he came up empty. The only anger that came was at himself, for allowing her to do this to himself, letting her break him.

He had been tamed, by some pink haired doctor that was now laying over him with her lips covering his. It was degrading.

So why was a raging need building up inside him? Why was his body becoming more alive and aware of her form pressed against his?

A savage growl passed his lips and his gleaming eyes narrowed to slits.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, and she shook violently at the feral look in his eyes. It shook her to the core to such an uncaged, wild, and unleashed look in them. Everything was so raw in his eyes.

Before she had time to react, and faster than seemed humanly possible, she was slammed into the wall with Gaara hovering before her. The unbridled look in his eyes, like a full blaze of fire, made her stare in fear and shock.

He lost all thought of what he was doing. He just let go. It was over.

Everything was over. The game. His denial. His restraint.

It was OVER! He quit! He couldn't run from her anymore, because she wouldn't _leave him alone!_ She was always fucking there!

When forced into his sleeps, she plauged his mind. Stressing him. Just as he had done to her. Why did he let her do this! He was supposed to win! He was supposed to be the one that saw her break! The one that caused her to fall!

It was supposed to be the other way around! She was to crumble to the ground, crushed by her own feelings of fear, confusion and helplessness.

But instead it was unleashing itself upon him. He was forced to clutch at her arms, pressing them against the wall, while his form trembled.

It could have been mistaken for fear, his shaking, but Sakura could see everything in his eyes. It was almost overwhelming at how much his eyes were showing her. He was always so blank, and now it was a full painted picture of his feelings.

And it was hell.

Another growl tore from his throat as he stared her down. She had ceased to show fear in her eyes, and he wanted it back. He relished off her fear, drank it in, but it was gone. Replaced with concern and worry.

He didn't want it.

He wanted....

"Gaara?" she whispered urgently.

He wanted... He wanted....

"Gaa-"

He crashed his lips against hers angrily, hungrily.

He wanted her to stop talking. He wanted her to stop caring. He wanted her to stop being in his thoughts. He wanted her to stop _haunting _him.

He wanted to feel her pressed against him. He wanted her to cry out his name. He wanted her to beg him to take her. He wanted her to grovel for him.

He kissed her so hard at first it jerked her head back and caused her to harshly bang her head on the wall. Stars danced before her eyes, and she tried to cry out in pain. As her mouth opened on reflex, he pressed against her harder as his tongue darted into her mouth.

She gasped loudly and her unfocused eyes shot open.

His warm tongue stroked hers, and savagely danced around it. Teasing and manipulating.

The poor woman didn't realize when she started kissing him back, only knew that an intense heat was gathering in her lower abdomen, and it drover her on. He growled his approval at her response, but quickly bit her lip -drawing blood- to show that he was dominant in this fight.

She winced and clenched her hands into fists at the sharp pain, but soon forgot it when he slipped his tongue out to run it over the wound, only to quickly return to his previous torturing.

Her eyes had long shut, as his, and she began to see dancing lights behind her lids. Fire was burning her from the inside out and she believed she would surely die.

He was driven by some unseen force, one he didn't fully comprehend, but followed none the less. He felt completely unchained. Feral. Sweet freedom, he could taste it and feel it.

Her. She was it.

White hot fire burned his skin where he touched her, as if saying he had no right to taint her, but he didn't care. He wanted her and he would have her. He would make her scream.

This pain was nothing. If this is what he had to fight against to reach what he wanted, then so be it. Gaara had no cares if he was badly burned from touching her, he wanted it.

There was nothing that was going to stop him. And if anyone or anything tried to stop him, God have mercy on them. He would rip them apart and make it rain blood.

He was claiming his prize.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

If Sakura had been in her right mind, and not in the fogged state of a derranged person being seduced by an insane male who was barely giving her time to catch her breath, she would have ran for the hills and took up the life of a hermit. One who hid from human contact and spoke to the forest animals with the sureness of a proud mountain woman.

Her confidence had been shattered the moment he touched her. Her reasonings and courage had been flung out the window along with her determination. She was stripped of everything and was now facing the man responsible for it.

The man that had slowly, but surely, tore her down from her perch and turned her completely around. Forced her to see a life that had been damaged almost beyond repair - his own. Made her doubt herself and what she was working for, what she wanted to achieve.

And what hurt her the most was, though she had been put through this before with someone else, it didn't seem so cruel this time. This time, with this man, it seemed bitter sweet. Almost like she wanted this change. Wanted this to happen because she _needed _it.

After she had escaped Sasuke, she had been a wreck. During their relationship, she had lost contact with all her friends, her family. He had made her into a pitiful person. Made her think she wasn't worth anything and no one would ever want her. Which made her cling to him because it seemed he would be the only one who would ever tolerate her.

It was not true.

At the time she didn't know of all the friends wishing to see her, wanting to talk to her. She didn't know that Sasuke had talked to all of them in turn and lied. Spitting out false things such as how she didn't want to know them, they were scum to her. How she thought herself higher them.

She didn't know.

Though they never truely gave up on her, they moved on. Something she envyed of them. She wanted move on to, and she did - eventually. Though it did take her awhile, she finally broke away and breathed fresh air. Air that wasn't crowded by Sasuke's presence or tainted by his abuse.

At first she didn't know how to handle herself since Sasuke had told her she was worthless, being on her own was different. He had weakened her, and having no friends to turn to, it was difficult. But she was fine now, right? She was doing okay, right?

She had wanted a way out, and now Gaara, the insane and volatile patient _Gaara_, was somehow giving her a new beginning. It was funny how she thought _she _was going to be the one to show him a new path. Instead, he had turned everything around. Flipped it and rotated it into something she didn't expect.

He had taken control of the situation, without her noticing, and played her like a game. He was a puppetmaster, pulling her strings and playing her into his games the entire time. It should've made her mad or humiliated at least.

But it didn't. She felt relieved. Someone was taking the reins and leading her now, and this time it wasn't into a blackhole. It was into something new and foreign. Desired and coveted by so many.

It was so new, yet it was the same. It was....was different. Everything she knew before with Sasuke was a lie, and now it felt true. Like a puzzle piece that before had no other to connect to, now found that missing part. It fit.

Gaara growled savagly at the loss of her attention, his hands -that were previously pinning her wrists to the wall at her shoulders- released them and gripped her hips in an almost possessive manner. Sakura's thoughts were immediatly jerked back to the man holding her against the wall.

"_Don't ignore my presence._" he hissed harshly into her ear as he grinded his pelvis into hers. The woman pinned against him choked out a gasp that mixed with a shocked moan.

A sadistic smile quirked his lips at seeing her so helpless. It was what he wanted from her. For her to submit to him, for his dominace to break her down.

So what if the game was over? It didn't mean he had to stop his advances, his play pieces. Being who he was, he didn't let things go easily. His uncle and father were prime examples of that.

"G-Gaara...I d-d-don't..I-I..." she couldn't even finish her sentence as he rubbed his hips gratingly against her own. She couldn't breathe and her thoughts were clouded and muddled.

His mouth was on hers again in a attack of sharp teeth and crushing lips. He was going so fast, biting, scraping, grinding, she could hardly keep up. The pace he set was at a speed that left her dazed and trembling against the wall.

Her hands clutched helplessly at his shirt in an attempt to find stability. He only growled in response and pressed his full length against her. Sakura gasped into his mouth, trying to draw in breath only to inhale his taste, and fidgeted in his hold. The air around her seemed to be made of thick glue, making it harder to move and think clearly.

She felt him smirk against her lips and she drew still. When he pulled away, his gleaming, bright eyes were boring into her intensely. The feral look he gave her shook her to her core, but her eyes only reflected a burning need.

He had started this, and now she was caught up in it. She wanted to feel him. Wanted to experience things with him that she had not right to even be thinking about. It was all so wrong, but yet, it was so right. To the point that it actually burned with its' truth.

He had started out as a patient, one she was wanting so desperatly to help. She wanted to show him how the world wasn't as cruel as what he had first experienced, but was something that was actually beautiful in it's own rights.

Now though....now he was something more. He had pushed himself on her, forced his way under her skin and burned her, seared her insides, and changed everything she had once known. He was a person that she would do anything for. Throw herself at him, and beg for him to take her.

How could she let this happen again? How could she let herself fall for another person after all she had been put through? How could she allow her heart to open up, and be placed in this man's hands. He had the power to permenantly damage her now, the control over her that she thought had been locked away.

He had her heart.

Gaara leaned down to where his hot breath was washing over her neck and collarbone. His eyes flashed dangerously as she trembled beneath him, and he had to hold himself back from attacking her. From throwing her on the floor and fucking her into the ground.

He felt like he was gradually losing his grip on the situation. It wouldn't be long before he took her, and if he didn't get control back, he would lose it. He was on the brink, and every move she made was pushing him further and further over the edge. More than anything he wanted to hear her scream. He wanted his name to fall off those lips.

"Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry?" he whispered roughly into her ear as he gripped her hips and hoisted her up against the wall.

A shocked noise stumbled from her mouth as she grasped on his shoulders with her hands and her legs wrapped around his hips, holding herself up. Heat rushed through her body and gathered at the space between her legs.

"G-G-Gaara!" she tripped over her words carelessly, scared for her life that he would somehow discover how she was feeling and toss her away in disgust.

But at that moment, as he pressed himself so hard against there that there was no space between them and her curves seemed to meld into his angular figure, a pressure was pushed against the airea between her legs.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head slightly at the feeling and her mouth opened in a silent cry. Sakura knew what was pressing against her, knew what was happening as everything became extremely clear.

Gaara had the power to reduce her to a flushed and heated pile of mush. Desperatly wanting him to take her while refusing to say it aloud. Sakura did not, however, know the affect she had on the man holding her up. He was pressing against the most intimate part of her body with his own. He was very hard and very _there_.

It was driving her mad. It was like looking through a glass at the thing you wanted most in life, but you couldn't break past the barrier to obtain it. She wanted to claw and scratch and scream at him because he was taunting her like this. She wantedh him _in _her more than anything in the world, but he was just pressing against her, doing nothing.

"_Answer me._" he ground out as he rubbed his pelvis against hers harshly.

Sakura breathed out a needy cry and closed her eyes tightly, trying to grasp at her senses that had long ago fled. She was left so open, in more ways than one, and vulnerable.

"B-both." she whispered as she tried to take a breath.

His mouth was on hers again, fully intent on attacking her again, only this time she fought back. Arching into him and kissing back with the fervor of a person that had been deprived of anything and everything for to long a period of time.

It seemed to knock him off balance for a moment, and he took a half-step back. He growled from deep in his chest, and Sakura trembled in pleasure at how it vibrated through her. Shooting through her like fireworks.

Gaara backed up again, breaking the kiss to which Sakura made a noise of protest and struggled to stand up on her jelly-like legs. Her bright emerald eyes snapped to his face and took in the feral look. It surged the feelings in her tenfold. Her own growl emitted from her throat, warning him that she wanted him.

Hearing her growl at him snapped something in him. Completely pushed him off the edge and plunging into something that couldn't be reversed.

Quickly, and rather roughly, Gaara snatched her wrists and spun her around until her hands were pinned above her head in his unbreakable grasp. Gaara swiftly pushed her body against the wall with his own, his knee placed between her thighs.

"You know I won't stop." He snarled into her ear.

Sakura turned her head to the side so she look into his wildly glinting eyes. "I know," she breathed and pressed her bottom against his throbbing erection as best she could. A satisfied smile grazed her lips as a throaty groan clawed from his chest. "....I don't want you to."

It was all he needed from her. As soon as the words passed from her kiss-swollen lips, she was ripped away from the wall and pressed against him as he began his walk back down the hall to his room. Their mouths met in a flurry of teeth and bites and battles of dominance as they stumbled down the halls, slamming each other against walls on their way.

All thoughts were flung out of their minds as pure lust and instinct and passion took control, driving them both mad in their attempt to make it back to his room. Everything was upside down, sideways, flipped, mutated and morphed into something completely different. Something that they both had trouble grasping and actually understanding it for what it was. Sakura for steeling herself and thinking she would never feel it for another again. And Gaara for never having it in the first place, only for himself.

It seemed almost impossible that love had _anything _to do with what was going on between them at the moment.

_Almost._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He could taste her, feel her, and see her, trapping her in his arms as he was finally able to kick open the door to his domain. His personal prison in this hell of a facility. And now it would be hers too, at least, until he was finished with her.

He didn't plan on ever letting her leave.

For right now, the moment she began kissing back, no, the moment her eyes had locked with his so long ago, her fate had been signed in her own sweet blood. The same blood that he could now taste on his tongue from the bites he had inflicted upon her soft lips.

He slammed her frame against the wall next to his bed and immediatly pinned her against it with his own body.

Sakura's breathed 'whooshed' out of her lungs and a strangled gasp emitted from her throat. Closing her emerald eyes tightly she attempted to regain her lost breath, only to cry out when Gaara's hands fisted in her pink locks and snap them open again.

He was so close, so very _close_. But not close enough.

"Gaara...?" she trailed.

Why was he just staring at her? Granted she probably looked like a mess, but that was mostly his fault. His eyes were so different. They flared with an intensity that made her mouth dry, and held something back. As if there was a cage, locked tightly with chains and bars of hate, keeping something in a death grip and not letting it out, but slipping just enough for a glimpse.

He was a wild animal, one that was struggling to be set free. He could taste the escape on the tip of his tongue as his claws reached and stretched out between the steel bars of his prison. His paws wide and pleading, searching for the light and solace of the open sky.

What was keeping him from getting past? What was that barrier that refused to let him obtain what he desired?

Himself.

He was not only a danger to those around him, but he was the main lock on his own body. The one that could do the most damage, could tear himself apart and scatter the pieces. And he refused to give another person that power. Hadn't that been the truth that he grew upon? To not let others past his defenses? Not let them have the key that led them into himself?

Yes.

So, how had she gotten it? How had she slipped past the bars, faced down his claws and elongated fangs, and touched him? Her nimble fingers had brushed against his scarred and battered flesh, and upon pulling them away, began to withdraw the beast that dwelled within him. The monster that was himself.

She was freeing him.

Swiftly she was jerked away from the wall and shoved down onto the single bed against the wall. A shocked noise whispered past her lips before being silenced by his mouth as his frame hovered over her, his elbows propping himself up. Attacking with a fervor, his tongue shot past her lips and teeth, sliding against her own tongue before dancing around it. He was anything but gentle as his hands roamed over her, but she realized that she didn't want him to be.

He wouldn't be Gaara if he were. He wouldn't be the man that she was falling (fallen) for if he was.

His hands roughly removed the dark red scrub shirt from her torso, realizing then that he rather liked the color red on her, and threw it carelessly across the room before his hand slid down her side, past her hip, and gripped the back of her knee.

Holding her there, Gaara nipped and kissed his way down her jaw to her throat. She moaned quietly, pleading him. He growled against her skin, relishing in the shiver that trembled her form against his own.

His teeth sank into the skin on her throat where her pulse lie, and she hissed sharply in pain. Sakura could feel the sadistic smile creep over his lips as his tongue lashed out over the bleeding wound and it made the intense fire building in her, flare.

His hands were everywhere at once, rubbing, scrapping, kneading, and pushing her further into the mattress. It wasn't clear when, exactly, her clothing had been removed, but quite suddenly she found herself completely exposed and staring wide-eyed up at a shirtless Gaara.

His lips hovered over hers, close enough for her to feel the heat from his breath and the slightest brush of them on her. His eyes, instead of being dulled and dark from the lust like her own were, instead gleamed with a brightness of danger. Everything about him was feral and animalistic, and his eyes reflected it, shone the truth on just how unhuman he really was.

"Gaara...." she whimpered quietly. "...please...." Sakura begged and arched against him, brushing her perked nipples against his chest. His lips pulled back over his teeth slightly, baring them dangerously at her.

His hands gripped her hips tightly and she allowed a slight noise of surprise to come from her throat as she was roughly, and rather ungracefully, whipped around. Her arms were pinned above her head with one of his own large hands as his lips rested above her ear.

"I want to hear you scream, Sakura." he whispered hotly, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to raise in caution. His hand clamped down harder on her wrists and she yelped. "That's it."

A second later a cry of shock and pain erupted from her chest as he thrusted into her. There was no warning, no foreshadowing, she didn't even know when he had lost his pants. He was suddenly just pounding into her without restraint, driving her down into the sheets.

Her fingers clawed into the sheets as she turned her face into the mattress, attempting to muffle the screams as he set a pace that had her twisting and wriggling beneath him, begging for more, though it seemed impossible.

Sakura was no virgin. She had been with Sasuke, and with Sasuke he got what he wanted from her even if she wasn't willing to give. Sasuke had been forceful, demanding, and brutal in ways that made her sick. Making her hate herself for _ever _letting him take advantage of her. But that had been in the later stages of their relationship.

In the beginning he had been somewhat gentle, somewhat being a loose term, and when having bedded her, he had only served a few times in bringing her completely to that point of ecstasy.

Though Gaara was brutal to, and rough, and everything describing a monster, it had the taste of gentleness to it. This was his way of being gentle, because he didn't know any other way. It drove her mad.

He was succeding in pushing and shoving her to that peak. To that point of pure bliss that she wanted so much. It was so close, and she could almost taste it past the sweat and blood on her lips.

As he thrusted harshly into her over and over her, he listened with sharp ears to her pants and gasps and screams. Watched as her nimble fingers knotted themselves into his bed with bright eyes. She squirmed beneath him and he struggled to hold back, to not let her get to that point just yet. Drawing it out as pleasurable torture.

The way it was between them, he could see himself on that fine line of love and hate. Teetering there, waiting and watching. One wrong move, one right move, either one could serve in sending them to one side. Right move to hate, wrong move to love.

He was getting closer, it was about to break. Everything was just about to crumble and fall into something he had no right to claim to. Something that should have never been his in the first place, but had stolen and taken all the same.

She was almost there, so close! It was right at her fingertips, that explosion that was waiting. Waiting to take her into a feeling of complete bliss and numbness. It was right there! Her hands stretched to reach it and she arched against his back.

The slight lift allowed Gaara to thrust into her and hit a spot in Sakura that had her screaming with new edge. Her cries having a desperate longing and pleading. Begging him to just keep there, not stop. Just keep going and she would reach that peak and plung into the abyss.

Gaara snarled savagly against her skin and ceased all movement. He refused to let her get there just yet. Not without hearing it. Not without hearing one sound fall off those lips that were swollen from his bites and kisses. She wasn't going without giving him what he wanted more at that moment then anything else in the world.

"Say it." he demanded in harsh growl.

She panted and almost cried at how close she was. It was painful to have it just out of her reach, not being able to just take it.

He pulled out and rammed back into her harshly, causing her to buck suddenly and scream. Her throat felt like she had just swallowed broken pieces of glass and she gasped in gulps of air.

She didn't know what he wanted her to say, though she did want to demand him to let her reach that peak.

He released her wrist and gripped her hips and Sakura, knowing this time what to expect, grasped the sheets tightly for stability. He rammed into her again, harder than the last time.

"_Say it, Sakura!_" He whispered in a snarl.

The feelings that coarsed through her made her cry out again from the sudden and abrupt pain and pleasure flowing through her and in her blood.

"Gaara!" she screamed, wanting him to just let her get there. "Gaara!"

He growled and bit down on her shoulder as he thrusted into her again, causing her breath to hitch and her eyes to roll back into her skull. It was insanity.

It was the only way to describe what he was doing to her, making her insane.

"Again." he demanded, never breaking his motions.

"G-Gaara."

"Louder."

"G-G-G..." she panted heavily and twisted under him, his chest pressed flush against her held her place.

"Louder!" he said again in a harsh whisper.

"G-Gaara!"

Sakura grasped at it. It was finally hers and she had time enough to scream his name one more time before they were both flung into the stars and blackness of euphoria that they had been going for the entire time.

Gaara growled as his body twitched and trembled as his vision blurred over and his arms shook from holding him up. He stayed as still as possible, clenching and grinding his teeth as he rode out the waves of the orgasm with the pink haired woman under him.

The forcefullness of the orgasm almost threw him off, but he held still, twisting his own hands over hers and into the sheets, as if to hold her grounded as well.

When it was over, and neither knew how long it had been, he rolled off of her and lay beside Sakura's frame. She blinked and twisted her head to stare him, the red headed devil beside her.

He was quiet and unmoving, gazing up at the ceiling and still trembling slightly, much like herself. Though she was more shaky than him, considering what she had just been through. Her cracked lips broke into a smile and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Gaara blinked, trying to get back his clear vision. It wasn't helping. He was tired, and he wanted to sleep. Which was a first because he could never get to sleep without the medication. His eyes slid over to the form beside him. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was evening out slowly.

His vision got darker as blackness crept from the edges of his eyes. The last image that would forever be burned in his memory was Sakura. Her peaceful face, flushed and glinting with sweat as strands of pink hair stuck to her delicate features. Her lips, still bleeding slightly from his doings, parted as her breath washed over his shoulder, were curved into the slightest of smiles.

And then....darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bright jade eyes flew open as the sound of footsteps echoed in the hall and passed by his door. Gaara slowly sat up and blinked lazily. He couldn't ever recall a time when he had been so...relaxed. Like he could actually breathe for once and not let the exiting breath warp into a snarl.

A shift next to him caught his attention even before the action could be finished and his eyes narrowed dangerously. She was there, laying on her stomach with the blanket from his bed covering her from the waist down, and pink hair splayed over his pillow.

Her breathing was quiet and her back rose and fell softly with each intake. His fingers twitched at his side, and he looked away from her. The urge to touch her was trying to overcome him, and he found it odd that he was wanting to be so gentle with her. However, he turned his gaze away. If he touched her now, he didn't really know if he had the control to stop.

Gaara was pretty sure the patients next door had heard more than they should. But they were considered insane so the nurses would just write it off as relapses more or less. Besides, if he did lose control, he wanted her to be awake and just as willing as himself. So that she could beg for his attentions and ministrations.

Getting up from the small bed, Gaara made his way over to the small closet in his room. After slipping on a pair of jeans he began searching for a shirt. He growled slightly in irratation when he couldn't find one immediatly, and pawed through the clothes gathering on the floor of his closet.

Sakura stretched on the bed, immediatly catching Gaara's attention, and yawned quietly. He straightned from his crouch, a solitary black long-sleeved shirt in his grasp, and watched silently as she rubbed the sleep away from her emerald eyes with her fists.

She blinked slowly and attempted to focus her gaze on the figure looming across from her. Her face heated up as she realized Gaara was staring at her, without his shirt on. Though she shouldn't have been feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush since she had seen a lot more than just his bare torso already.

Yet the butterflys fluttered away in her stomach and made her grin at him and laugh softly at his tousled appearance. His hair was sticking up more than usual and his eyes seemed to be actually tired. He must have just woken up, too.

Sakura's face reddened even more when he didn't look away from her, and she clutched the sheet to her chest self-consciously. His bright eyes flitted to her hand at the movement, and his lips quirked slightly at her shyness. It was amusing, her acting like this _after _it was over. He turned back to his closet and began tugging the shirt over his arms.

The pinkette frowned in irratation at herself and him. Here she was acting like a little girl, covering herself up when, really, there was no need to do so. And how dare he find it funny that she acted like this. Why wasn't he a little more uncomfortable? She could fix that.

Sakura dropped the sheet from her body and stood from the bed. She pretended not to notice how his eyes followed her movements, and ran a hand through her hair as she walked over to him casually while keeping her eyes glued to the shirt half-way over his lean arms.

She could feel his eyes boring holes into her head, yet she refused to meet them. Sakura smiled coyly and grasped the black fabric in her fingers. Her eyes roamed his chest, taking in the his strong form. She could clearly see the muscles beneath the skin, coils and springs of power just waiting to be released, and how they rippled slightly when she ran her fingers over them.

"I think," she started in a soft voice and finally allowed her eyes to meet his. Only to lose her train of thought at the intense stare that was directed at her. His eyes looked as if a fire was burning in them, making them mesmerizing, alluring, and dangerous at the same time. Her breath caught as she gazed up at him.

A wicked glint entered his eyes and she blinked. Before she could move, his hands snaked around her naked waist and pulled her tightly against his own body. Her nose pressed against his throat, and she breathed in his scent. Masculine and pure strength was the only words that could describe his scent.

His hot mouth breathed against her ear, and she blushed again. In the back of her mind she was aggrivated that he had turned the tables on her, but at the moment, with his mouth at her ear and his warm body against hers, she couldn't find the words to express her frustration.

"What do you think?" he asked in a dark, husky voice, his hot breath washing over the side of her face.

She fumbled for words and fisted her hands against his chest when she couldn't remember what she was going to say. A dark chuckle, that most resembled a low growl, reverebrated through her body from deep in his chest and her knees shook from the effort of trying to hold herself up.

"I wanted to to take you out." she blurted out the first thing that came to mind without thinking.

At first she was shocked she had said it, but then she was glad she had. Sakura had been wanting to get him out of the facility since the beginning, and voicing it out loud made even more sense. She might not be able to get him out for good, but what about just visiting for a day? Surely Tsunade could see how that might help him. Mentally and physically. Then, maybe it would serve as a big step to getting him out for life.

Sakura smiled and looked up at him to see his reaction to her suggestion. It wasn't what she had anticipated. His eyes were cold as ice and his teeth clenched, grinding together.

"Gaara?"

"No."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "What? Why not?!" she demanded and frowned at him.

"Because I said no." he answered and stepped away from her. Sakura shivered from the loss of body heat.

"That isn't an explanation."

He shot her a glance over his shoulder as he pulled his black shirt on. "Yes, it is."

"No, it's not Gaara."

Sakura made an irratated noise and stalked over to the bed to pull on her own clothes. "I think it's a good idea." she continued and glared at him as she pulled her red scrub pants over her underwear. "Actually, I think it's a great idea. It would do you good to get out of here for day."

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall across from her, watching her search for her shirt and bra, which had somehow disappeared.

"Tsunade isn't going to agree." he stated as she bent to look under the bed.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked, her voice slightly muffled from under the bed. "You don't know anything if you think that. I bet Tsunade would be ecstatic to have yo-...EEP!!"

Sakura yelped as her ankle was grasped and yanked backwards and she came out from under the bed swiftly, covering her chest with one of her arms on reflex as the other scrambled to hold her balance. Hands grapped her and flipped her onto her back onto the cold floor and she hissed from the sensation. Her eyes snapped to the figure above her angrily.

She was immediatly met with Gaara's glaring eyes as he hovered over her, his knees pressing the sides of her hips and his hands coming to a rest on either side of her head.

"I don't know anything?" he repeated as a deadly smile crept over his face. Sakura trembled slightly.

"If you think that," she said in a defiant tone and frowned up at him. "..then no, you don't."

"Hmm, is that so." he mused as he sat back on her hips and trailed his fingers slowly from her jaw to her throat, keeping his left hand beside her head to balance his weight. "Then how do I know what will happen if I continue doing this." he questioned as his fingers slid to just below her clavicle.

Sakura's breathing was unsteady but her glare was resolute. "That has n-nothing to do with going outside."

His smile widened and he, once again, released her and backed away. "You're right."

Sakura growled in frustration as the cold nipped at her again and she stumbled to her bare feet. "Stop playing games with me and find my shirt." she snapped and glared at him.

Gaara's eyes flashed with amusement as he reached on his desk and threw the red fabric at her, which she caught easily.

Sakura grinned at having her shirt back and clutched it to her bare chest as she reached under the bed once more and pulled out her bra. Once dressed she turned back to Gaara who was making his way to the bedroom door.

"You leave first. It will look suspicious if we leave at the same time." he said and folded his arms over his chest, eyeing her expectantly.

She nodded and stepped beside him. "I'm going to talk to Tsunade."

He blinked lazily. "I know."

"I'm going to get permission to take you out to town." she stated and watched him for a reaction. There was none.

"I have no doubt." He sighed.

She stared at him in surprise. He wasn't going to try to stop her? At all? Then why did he refuse before?

"Then...I guess I will see you when Tsunade agrees."

He nodded.

Sakura blinked and stepped toward the door, her hand wrapped around the knob and she twisted it, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flashed up to Gaara's.

They were glinting dangerously in the light, and she fought down the heat that gathered throughout her body, rushing her blood.

"I won't stop playing games, Sakura." he said darkly before releasing her and, quite roughly, all but shoved her out of his room and closing the door loudly behind her.

Sakura stared owlishly at the wall ahead of her, confused but gradually understanding. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the door over her shoulder. He had only put up a fight before about going outside just for the sake of getting under her skin.

He had toyed with her just to pick at her. He enjoyed making her confused and startled and everything other reaction he got from her that didn't include her understanding anything. He wanted to be one step ahead of her, always, and quite frankly, she was getting annoyed not knowing what to expect from his actions. His quick decisions. His _'games'_.

Sakura growled in frustration as she stalked down the hallway toward the bathrooms. One thing was for sure, she needed to shower. As much as she enjoyed Gaara's scent, smelling like him while requesting something from Tsunade pretaining to him, didn't sound to promising in the least.

With a sigh, she stripped and climbed into the shower to wash off the evidence of what had transpired between Gaara and herself. Though she would never be able to wash herself of the memory of his touch. She wouldn't want to.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I'm sorry, repeat that once more please?"

Sakura looked exasperatedly at Tsunade. She had just requested Gaara's leave for the day. For the fifth time in a row. Was it really so difficult to believe that she wanted to take him out of the facility? Or that he was actually willing to go? Or even that he wasn't putting up a fight about leaving and wasn't going to attempt an escape?

Honestly, had she no faith in him at all?

"Tsunade-sama, please? It's only for the day, and he has sworn to me not to cause trouble." Sakura said, leaving out the part of how he had outright cackled in her face at the request of being good.

"I refuse to submit and lay belly up to you like some kind of sick, lap dog, Sakura." Had been his response.

She had rounded on him with an, "Well you had no qualms about submitting earlier!"

At which point she had found herself pinned to the wall, body pressed flush against Gaara's, and his thigh resting between her legs. His gleaming eyes all but burned into her own and she swallowed thickly. His lips curved in a deadly smile and he leaned down to speak lowly in her ear.

"As I remember it, you were the one that submitted to _me_." he whispered darkly. "Or are you going to contradict that too."

Sakura almost scowled at what he had done, but in his own way, he had agreed to behave. That's all she had needed from him, his confirmation. After calming down from his little stunt, she had went to find Tsunade who had been napping on her paperwork.

Which is where she had ended up now. Repeating and repeating and _repeating _her request to Tsunade who, as Sakura saw, had no faith or trust in Gaara at all. It was sad to her how no one ever seemed to give Gaara the benefit of the doubt, but then she felt a surge of pride to know that _she _was. She trusted him wholly and he held her faith in him as well.

Tsunade pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes and groaned slightly. "Sakura, what are thinking?" she sighed.

Sakura frowned. "What am I thinking?" she repeated. The pinkette narrowed her eyes to slits. "I'm thinking that Gaara deserves this. I'm thinking that no one believes in him but me and how that is wrong all the way around. I'm thinking that he is capable of great things but isn't offered the chance because people like _you _refuse to let him out!" she growled and stared pointedly at the blonde who had dropped her hands from her face and was staring at Sakura with an expression Sakura had trouble decifering.

"Sakura, he is mentally- "

"Sound." Sakura cut in and crossed her arms. "He is mentally sound. Gaara may not see things the way you and I do, and he may not act the way that is expected, but there is nothing wrong with him. He isn't what everyone thinks he is."

"I never said anything was wrong with him, I was just going to say that he was diagnosed-"

"He was a _child _back then. All children would have problems if they had been through what he had endured. He has no reason to be here."

Tsunade gave the younger woman a sharp look. "Stop interrupting me." she snapped. "Look, we'll talk about this later, right now go get that man and for God's sake, take him out." she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Just...sign these papers and be careful, alright?" Sakura nodded. "If something happened to you, I don't want to even imagine how it would affect Gaara."

She left it at that and exited the room, probably to find her drinking buddy, Daichi, leaving Sakura to sign the papers and mull over her words. Sakura wondered if Gaara really would be affected if she left. If he would even really care. She couldn't help but hope that he would miss her company. At least slightly.

///

"You promised, Gaara. No acting out." Sakura reminded him as they made their way toward the exit of the facility's yard. "And no threatening people either." He actually looked slightly put out by that rule and Sakura smiled.

Sakura paused at the edge of the yard and stared out at the parking lot ahead of them. She shot a sideways glance at Gaara, though he was as impassive as always, his eyes were brighter. He would never admit it out loud, but she could see that he was itching to step out just as much as she wanted him to have the chance.

"Come on, my cars over there." she said, watching as her breath formed a cloud of vapor in front of her face. It was still chilly out, but the weather was gradually warming and she couldn't wait for spring to come around.

Gaara shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and followed after her, glancing around him every now and then, as if watching for someone to jump out and drag him back to his room. Sakura watched from the corner of her eyes, smiling slightly. Inside, she was jumping up and down in excitement, ecstatic that she was getting to take him, not just out of the building, but out of the entire facility itself.

They reached her car after a short walk and Gaara paused in front of it. Sakura walked by him to get in the drivers' side and brushed her hand against his right arm on her way by, showing him encouragement without coming right out and saying it in order to avoid awkwardness.

Sakura had intended to get into the car and drive out of the parking lot, but instead she felt her arm snatched from her side and her body jerked back against Gaara's so abruptly that it took her a full minute to understand what had happened. When she did, she looked up at the red-headed man and gazed at him curiously.

He was glaring at the ground in annoyance. Sakura immediatly caught on to his struggling for something to say, and found it amusing that he was frustrated at his loss for words when, usually, he always had something to say. Though it was usually laced with sarcasm or a smart remark.

"Gaara," his eyes snapped to hers. "let's get out of here, huh?"

He blinked slowly at her before nodding. One of her hands came up to caress the side of his jaw gently, and she watched him roll his eyes. She smiled and stepped away from him.

"Let's go."

The drive was silent at first. Gaara's eyes focused on the outside world as they drove and his ears tuned on to whatever made a sound. Sakura, not really used to the silence, shot glances at him now and again, hoping he would speak to fill the quietness. He didn't.

Her fingers twitched on the steering wheel and she scrunched her nose. "Want to listen to some musice?" she asked and tilted her head at him.

Gaara's head didn't move, instead his eyes shifted to her and he shrugged, his shoulder barely moving but giving his consent. He seemed to be the type to like rock music, or metal. But maybe he didn't like either of those. Sakura frowned.

"What kind of music do you like?"

Another shrug.

"...Did you listen to music in the room?" she didn't really know what to call it, since it wasn't really his home and calling it 'the facility' sounded to brash.

This time, Gaara gave a slight nod.

"Well, um, what songs did you listen to?"

Gaara's eyes cut to her and the slightest hint of smirk lifted his lips. His hand fiddled with the dials on the radio, turning it to a station she had never heard of before, and she winced when her ears were assualted with a woman screaming hysterically.

Sakura opened her mouth to tell him to turn it down and _off_, but was cut off when Gaara held up a hand pointed at the radio. He wanted her to listen. The pinkette scowled but nodded and faced the road again, focusing on the words.

_'Caught up in this madness, to blind to see._

_Woke animal feelings in me._

_Took over my sense and I lost control_

_I'll taste your blood tonight.'_

Sakura swallowed thickly and stole a quick glance at Gaara. He was staring straight foreward, relaxed and comfortable it seemed. Anyone else would have took comfort themselves from the fact of how well he was adjusting in the car, indulging in music, and being pleasant all around.

Sakura knew better. Sakura could see the brightness lightning his eyes, the amusement playing on his lips, and the dangerous glint that flashed in his jade orbs as his gaze locked with hers. She could see the muscles on his biceps coil and tighten beneath the fabric of his black shirt. She could also see how his tongue shot out of his mouth and licked his lips before disappearing just as quickly.

It would have seemed an innocent act, just wettning his lips. Of course Sakura saw through it. She knew what he was doing, and she didn't appreciate one bit. Seducing her in the car was just so....so....so working.

_'You know I make you wanna scream!_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby,_

_But no, it's too late, you've wasted all your time!'_

Oh yes, she wanted to scream. He was staring at her, though her eyes were back on the road, she could feel it like a knife in the gut. His half lidded gaze was burning holes into her skull and she wanted nothing more than to make some kind of noise to make him stop. That look was setting her body on fire.

Her thoughts were all muddled. The only thing that _was _clear was the white hot memory of his hands on her.

_'Relax while you're closing your eyes to me_

_So long as I'm setting you free_

_With your arms by your side there's no struggling_

_Pleasure's all mine this time.'_

_You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time!_

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire, perishing!

_We've all had a time where we've lost control  
We've all had our time to grow  
I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right  
I'll hunt again one night - '_

Sakura's hand shot out and turned the radio off in one swift movement, her eyes never came off the road ahead of her. Her face was flushed, and she appeared to be breathing heavily. Gaara gazed at her from the corner of his eye, watching as she struggled to gain control over herself once more. He knew what he was doing to her, oh, he knew alright.

Just because the game to break her down was over and had been abandoned, didn't mean he couldn't play other games. Seducing her and teasing her untill it became unbearable was quickly becoming his favorite. It was amusing for him to see her reactions to his impulses._  
_

Making her squirm for him was easier than he had originally planned it to be.

Sakura refused to speak, simmering in her own aggrivation for falling into his game. Though he spoke not a word, gave no indication that he was entertained, she could hear his silent laughter echoing around them. It seemed to be louder than anything imaginable.

The rest of the ride was silent, filled only with the humming of the car engine and the, now steady, breathing of both occupants.

Sakura turned on her signal light, and maneuvered the car into a parking lot. Gaara glanced up at the shop they had pulled in front of and frowned slightly.

"I thought you might be sick of the facility's food." Sakura said and smiled at him. "So we are going to eat here. It's been said this is the best restraunt in town."

Gaara shrugged and put a hand on the door handle, pausing when Sakura touched his shoulder lightly. He glanced at her over his shoulder and saw her biting her lower lip nervously.

"I don't mean to sound like a school girl or nothing, but....would you...what would you consider this? This going out and all?" she said quietly and averted her eyes away from his penetrating stare.

Sakura felt weird, wanting him to say he thought of it as a date and that it would be wonderful. That was only a little girl's fantasies though. Things she thought she had abandoned along with Sasuke and his memories. It should have been locked up tight in the back of her mind, the very idea of ever dating again was in and of itself, shocking. It just didn't seem probable, less likely possible to her.

But, her she was, staring at the ground with anxious eyes waiting for his answer. Hoping and praying he thought of it like she did.

At that moment, she felt two fingers lift her chin up and she came face to face with Gaara's gleaming jade eyes. He stared into hers for a moment, then the smallest of smiles curved his lips slightly upward. It was hardly noticeable, any other person would have easily missed it because you had to be looking for it to find it.

"I think," he said in a deep, husky voice that had Sakura's insides fluttering. "...that this is another way to know you."

She couldn't help the smile that split her face. Sure, he didn't say it was a date, but this was Gaara after all. The day he said 'date' anything was the day hell froze over and angels sang _Into the Fire_. It was enough for her, to have him at least acknowledge it as something.

"I think so, too." she agreed and quickly pecked him on the nose and jumped out of the car before he could get annoyed with her antics.

He stepped out of the car too, a slightly irratated expression on his features at which Sakura fought back an amused chuckle, and walked around the other side to stand next to her.

Sakura looked up at him with a silly grin on her face and poked him in the arm teasingly. He half-heartedly glared down at her, which she payed no mine to, and growled quietly.

"Behave." she reminded him with a mock stern look. "I don't want to go reporting to Tsunade that you were bad on you first day out."

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Because that would be horrible considering what happened just hours ago, right?" only it sounded more like demand while his eyes glinted wickedly.

"N-no, it's j-just t-that...I o-only...Gaara!" she sputtered as her face turned red and huffed out a breath to calm herself. "Come on before I decide to take you back to Tsunade." she threatned.

Gaara tilted his head and grinned sadistically at her. "What was that?" He leaned down to whisper in her ear hotly. "I don't think you will do that."

"And why not?" she snapped, trying in vain to stop the mad rush of her heart.

She felt him smile against the skin on her neck, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Because I'm the only one that can make you act like this."

Sakura's breathing was shaky, and she fisted her hands into her shirt to stop them from trembling. It wouldn't have been surprising to her if she had fainted on the spot, but a voice called her name loud and clear from just a few yards away.

"Sakura?"

Ice shot through her body and she froze, her eyes widened in fear as a strangled, almost silent, whimper clawed from her throat. Her hand clutched at Gaara's wrist on instinct at the voice, and she held on tightly, as if her life depeneded on it. Gaara stiffened in response to her body and straightened to gaze down at her.

It set him on edge to see her all but petrified and his eyes narrowed. His eyes cut to her hand enclosed around his wrist and back to her face. She look terrified and it unsettled him more.

"Sakura, is that really you?"

Gaara turned to glance over his shoulder and took in the sight of a man walking up to them. His stride yelled to the world that he was used to having things his way and the air around him choked of arrogance. Dark onyx eyes stared out from ebony colored bangs, glinting in a way that made Gaara want to kill something. Him perferably.

"Gaara."

The whisper was so quiet he almost missed it. Turning back to Sakura, Gaara locked gazes with her horror stricken eyes and stilled. She looked almost hollow, and for a split second, Gaara felt worried. But it was gone in the next instant, vanished.

Her voice was strained and hoarse as she whispered desperately to him, "Please...d-don't let him hurt m-me, Gaara."

Her hand gripped at his wrist harder and he stared into her wide emerald eyes. A surge of rage shot through him at that moment, and he loved the feel of it. He realized he hadn't felt such a strong call for blood since the day he had killed his father and uncle. His face split into a wicked smile, revealing his sharper than normal teeth, and his presence screamed 'demon'.

_'_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

He really would have killed the man in front of him, had it not been for Sakura holding his wrist. Even though she was seeking comfort and protection her hand still served as a restraint. In the back of his mind, Gaara could feel the monster in him snarling and spitting inside its' cage. Screaming to be set free as it's claws reached out between the bars. This time, instead of stretching toward the sky for freedom, it reached toward that man, screeching for his blood and fear.

But the bars were holding him - Sakura was holding him. She was _always _keeping him back. Why? Why couldn't she just let him out so he could kill that man? Why couldn't she just run away from him? Didn't she know that she was toying with the Devil by staying? He could kill her, yet she stayed. What was wrong with her?

What was wrong with him?

"Surely you haven't forgotten me, Sakura. It hasn't been that long."

The man's voice was silky, a mocking gentleness to it that was easily seen as fake. Sakura trembled, and Gaara felt her hand shake as she gripped him harder. Rage bubbling just under the surface, and Gaara glared at him.

"S-Sasuke." Sakura whispered and shuffled backwards half-an-inch. Gaara glanced back at her before looking back at the man she had spoken to. He was staring at Gaara now, looking him over with an air of distaste. Gaara smirked at him.

Sasuke, as Sakura had called him, took a few steps foreward. He was close enough to touch them now, and Gaara heard Sakura's unsteady breathing become quicker and more unstable. The man was smiling, it made Gaara's blood boil. The way his lips turned up made it seem like he was thinking, _Yeah, she knows me. I know her, too. Oh, I know her real well. _As if to confirm Gaara's thoughts, Sasuke licked his lips as he fixed his smoldering eyes on Sakura.

Gaara felt acid in his throat, burning it, and he wanted to throttle Sasuke. Brake his neck and cut off his limbs one by one.

"That's right," Sasuke said under his breath and reached out for Sakura's hand. "I knew you couldn't forget me."

Gaara's hand whipped out the moment he felt Sakura flinch violently behind him. Of course he would have done something anyway, something to cause harm to the man, but when Sakura reacted in fear behind him, it struck him in some way he couldn't quite understand and made him do something _right then_. His hand wrapped tightly around Sasuke's wrist in a vice grip.

Sasuke winced and jerked his hand, only to pause and glare at Gaara when he found he wasn't going to be released. Gaara smiled easily at him, his eyes dark and deadly. His gripped tightened it's hold as he pushed Sasuke back, causing him to stumble before he regained his footing.

"Rats should know not to touch what doesn't belong to them." Gaara snarled as he twisted his hand slowly to the left, watching gleefully as Sasuke's face contorted in pain as his own wrist followed the movement. He struggled against Gaara's hold only once, discovering quickly that doing so only hurt him more.

"What the hell?! Let go, damn it!" Sasuke ground out as he tried to pull his wrist free, wincing harshly as the movement only twisted it more. Gaara's eyes bored into the man's skull, almost begging him to do something that could be considered provoking so he could kill him. One thing he did know, was that he had to be careful. If not, he wouldn't ever be able to come out of the facility again, and imprisoned there until he died.

"You don't seem so sure of youself now, Rat. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Gaara mocked, stepping foreward and driving Sasuke back, away from Sakura.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and snatched at Gaara's hand with his free one, scratching at it. "Fuck you." he snapped. Gaara pushed foreward, putting his weight into his arm as he shoved Sasuke away and into a car behind him.

Sasuke muffled as noise of pain as his back collided painfully with the car behind him, denting the side slightly, and groaned as he propped himself against the vehicle.

"Go crawl back into whatever trash-can you came out of." Gaara snarled and turned on his heel.

Ignoring the shouts from the man that he had pushed, Gaara grabbed Sakura by the elbow as he passed her and directed her to the passenger side of the car. After forcing her in, despite her protests, he snatched the keys from her and walked to the drivers side.

"You fucking psycho! I'll get you locked up you bastard!" Sasuke growled as he glared at Gaara with cold onyx eyes. Gaara smirked.

"Too late for that." He said and slammed the car door closed, blocking off the next words from Sasuke's mouth.

**XXXXXX**

"Gaara, I - "

"Don't."

"It's just - "

"_Don't._"

"But I want - "

The sound of squealing tires echoed around the road and assaulted the ears of both occupants in the car as Gaara slammed on the brakes in the middle of a deserted street, whipping the steering wheel to the side. Sakura screamed and clutched at her seatbelt, her emerald eyes shut tight in fear.

As the vehicle swerved off the pavement and slid into a patch of gravel and dead grass, Sakura opened her eyes and gulped in air to calm her nerves.

Was he _crazy_?! What was he _thinking_, did he _want _to kill them?! Sakura jerked her head to the side to chew him out. To scream at him for almost making her have a heart attack when, not twenty minutes ago, Sasuke had almost done the same thing! The stress was already piling on her, he did not have to go and practically crash them in her car just to add more worries and frustrations to it.

"What the hell is-"

"How does he know you."

Sakura blinked at the sudden demand and hate burning in his voice. "...what?"

His eyes cut to her, and she froze. "How does he know you." he repeated slowly, deadly.

Sakura stared back at him, confused at what he was asking. Was he asking about Sasuke? How had Sasuke known her? She almost cringed at the question. How deeply she wished that he _didn't _know her. That what they had had in the past was nothing more than a nightmare from her subconscious. That it had never happened in the first place. She coveted the thought of never have meeting him in the first place.

Gaara grinded his teeth together as his gaze burned into her skin. His hands tightened their death hold on the wheel, and he felt like breaking it. Just to be breaking something if it wasn't the neck of the pretty boy's throat. Gaara sneered at the thought. How easy it would be, to just wrap his hands around his throat, squeeze, and twist. To hear the finality of the 'crack' when the pressure became to much. To feel his body go limp and drop to the floor. To watch the body drain of color and see eyes glazed over from death.

It would be so easy. Too easy.

Sakura's eyes burned at the assualting memories of Sasuke. "He...I..."

She turned her brimming emerald eyes to him, silently begging him to understand her unspoken words. His cold jade eyes stared back at her, and she saw the fire in them, the insanity burning just under the surface. She could see how much he wanted to hurt something, anything. How his jaw was clenched and his fingers wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. Sakura could see the restraint fighting against the urge to let go, and her heart pounded. He was so close to the edge, so close to jumping off and plunging into the darkness she had dragged him out of. So ready to dive back in, if just to revel in the blood of one man.

Was he really willing to throw all of that away, all those months of climbing and striving for the light, of finally having a chance of leaving that damned place behind him, _her_ , only to hurt someone he had just met?

"Gaara..." she whispered his name pleadingly, wanting him to understand that he couldn't jump.

His muscles tensed dangerously under the skin, and she let a strangled sob escape her aching throat. She couldn't let him slip through her fingers! Not when she was so in love with him that it physically _ached _her body to see him so angry and upset.

"You don't understand!" she said as she fumbled with the seatbelt, and crawled into the middle seat to cradle his head in her small hands. Her palms rested firmly on his defined features, and she gazed helplessly into twin pools of ice that effectively trapped her like a rabbit in a snare.

"Please..." she whispered hoarsly. "...please, Gaara."

"Why won't you tell me?"

For the first time since she had come to the institution and was put on as Gaara's doctor, Sakura saw raw emotion in his gaze. His eyes gleamed with anger, but underneath that, in plain sight only for her eyes, was the hurt and confusion. And a child-like curiousity that would have seemed so out of place on anyone else, but seemed to fit him just right.

Seeing this, hearing him ask her instead of demand, holding him in her hands, and feeling her heart beat in her chest for him, made something in Sakura snap. Before her mind could catch up with her mouth, she found herself spilling everything out to him. The truth about why she was so terrified of Sasuke. How she knew him. And why she never wanted to see him again.

Sakura poured out her stories of abuse, how Sasuke would come home drunk and beat her senseless before taking her in the most violent of ways. How he treated her worse than a dog, and forced her to do anything he asked. If she ever refused, she would get slapped around until she aquiesed and did his bidding. How he constantly put her down by calling her weak and annoying.

All the while, Gaara's eyes never left hers. His hands had long left the grip of the steering wheel and were fisted onto his jeans, his knuckles white. Sakura's own hands lay in her lap, twisting together as her anxiety threatned to choke her.

As she spoke, her gaze flicked around the car, not able to look him in the eye. She knew what he must be thinking. How weak she was. Of course she knew she was weak, she had been to weak to leave Sasuke before things got bad. She had been to weak to fight him off. She had been to weak to stand up for herself, and look where it had got her. Scared and reduced to a sniveling coward in his presence.

It was pathetic. And she knew this, and she knew that Gaara knew it, too. But it hurt more than she thought it would to have him think this. More than anything she wanted to prove to him, of all people, that she was strong and she could handle stress and that she could handle him.

When she finished, she glanced up at him. His facial expression was blank, and she inwardly cringed at the lack of reaction. With Gaara, no response was either bad or good. It all depended on him. The silence was knawing at Sakura, and she wanted to scream just make some noise. Her fingers trembled and she clenched them to hide it.

"...Sakura, look at me."

Sakura's petal green eyes slowly rose to meet his, filled with shame and apprehension. Once meeting his gaze, she took in the hard set of his jaw, and the rage in his eyes. Though the anger was evident, his voice was calm when he spoke.

"He did this to you?" He asked in a low, controlled voice. Sakura nodded. "Did you love him?"

Sakura started to nod, but paused and stared at the man across from her. Had she ever loved Sasuke? Or was it just out of habit after fawning for him most of her life? Did she love him, or just the idea of him? Her fantasy Sasuke, the one that would always come back and apologize after hurting her, was sweet and loving. Had she only loved what she made Sasuke to be in her head and not the monster that had weakened her?

Sakura's eyes bored into Gaara's own, and she squared her shoulders. "No, I never loved him." She answered, her voice resolute, strong, and determined. After such a long time of being looked down upon and called hopeless, it felt infigurating to be so sure of something. She had never loved him, that was for sure. She had only fallen in love with the Sasuke she had dreamed up and thought of when the real monster was before her.

She had been blinded by her naiveness and ignorance.

Gaara leaned over to Sakura slowly and pressed his lips against hers in a placating, almost gentle kiss. Sakura felt her insides melt and drip to the floor. His lips lingered on hers, not pushing or demanding, just in his own way showing his sympathy and urge to make it better. Sakura felt grateful, and lifted her hands to run through his blood red locks softly. She felt him sigh against her lips and she opened her eyes slowly to take him in.

His gaze was darkened and she felt herself drowning in his eyes. As he pulled away from her, Sakura tugged him back and rested her forehead against his. Where Gaara's scar for love cut into his skin, Sakura could feel it burning into her own flesh with a delicious feeling and she smiled.

With a swift kiss to his nose, Sakura pulled away and chuckled at his annoyed expression as he turned back to the road. As he started the car back up, Sakura looked out the window and felt a yearning to go home.

"Gaara, do you want to see where I live?" she questioned and looked over at him curiously.

His eyes flickered over to her and he smirked. "Which way?"

Sakura smiled. "Turn left at the next exit."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Gaara looked around him slowly, eyeing the small space that Sakura refered to as her home. It was...warm, he supposed. With the walls the color of a sunset, beige with the slightest of orange, and dark colored furniture. A television was positioned to his right, pushed up against a flat wall with a burgundy couch and two recliners across from it. One stone coffee table was positioned opposite of the couch.

The kitchen was to the left, not very small and not very large either. A breakfast table occupied one corner while counters and appliances lined the other three walls. Ahead of him, a hall stretched for a few yards leading to three different rooms from what he could tell.

"It's not much, but it's home." Sakura said as she tossed her keys into a dish by the front door. "My safe place."

Gaara glanced over at her from the corner of his eyes, and his heated, intense gaze made her visibly tremble. His lips twitched into a feral smile.

Sakura shook herself from her momentary daze and smiled shakily at him. "Do you, um, want something to drink?" she offered, not used to having company over in her home for a long period of time.

Gaara shrugged, not really used to the feeling of being a guest in a home. He hardly remembered what it felt like to live in one, much less how to act when inside in one. The things he could remember of homely places were from the books he read at the facility. Now that he thought about it, books were the only thing that had connected him to the outside world throughout his life. They had even taught him how to drive, which Sakura had asked him about on the drive here.

It seemed to have shocked her that he had learned just from reading. He didn't see how it was odd, books were the only source of information at the institution. Thanks to the books, he knew partly of how to adapt on the outside. Still, being in a home put him on edge, like he didn't really belong.

Sakura pawed through the contents of her refridgerator and groaned loudly in annoyance. Naruto. That's the only thing she could think at the moment. She _knew _she never should have handed the key to her home to him. She should have just snatched it back, because she was paying dearly for it in grocery bills.

He must have been over while she was gone. Him _and_ Kiba from the looks of her bare fridge. Sakura put her hands on her hips as she leaned further into her refridgerator, examining the remnants of what had previously been a well stocked fridge, but had rapidly deteriorated to a skeleton of half empty racks. As she studied what had once been a full carton of milk -now less than a quarter full- she heard an almost silent laugh behind her.

Gaara, having heard her groan of agitation, stepped into the kitchen. Upon seeing her bent over at the waist and examining the contents of her food storage, Gaara leaned casually against the doorframe of the kitchen archway. His arms folded over his chest as his leering eyes trailed from Sakura's toned calfs and thighs to her very well rounded bottom.

As her hands came to rest on her hips and she leaned further in, he wondered just what was so interesting about the contents. He wasn't complaining though. The view he was presented with was nothing short of interesting and satisfying. Her irratation was so thick in the air, he could imagine cutting it with a knife, and an almost non-existant chuckle escaped his throat at her antics. Was she so worried about her food stock?

Sakura stiffened immediatly at the sound and attempted to jerk into a standing positon. Had it not been for her head so far into her fridge, she might have suceeded. As it was, she only managed in getting halfway straightned before getting bonked on the head by the mid section of her appliance.

"Ouch!" she yelped and stumbled backwards, rubbing her abused head. "I'm going to _kill _Naruto." Sakura muttered under her breath as she turned toward Gaara.

His gleaming eyes pinned her to the floor as a sadistic grin slowly spread over his lips. She trembled slightly as he dipped his head foreward, allowing his blood red bangs fall across his glittering eyes. Sakura suppressed the urge to step back from the sight, and the urge to step toward him, too. She didn't exactly know what he was doing, but it was elicting a burning in her lower stomach.

"Gaara?" she tried, and glanced over her shoulder at the fridge as the door clicked closed. "Um, my fridge is kind of on the empty side, do you....want...want some...um," He words slowly stopped as Gaara stepped closer to her, cornering her in her small kitchen.

He manuvered his body to perfectly trap her between him and the counter behind her, and a stab of excitment shot through him as he saw her eyes flicker with insecurity. Good. He wanted her to be wary, to not know what to expect. This little game he was planning wouldn't be _near _as much fun if she knew what was coming.

"G-Gaara....?"

The man in question placed his hands on the counter behind Sakura, and pressed his body against her own. He felt her jump in surprise, and a low growl emanated from deep within his throat. He pressed closer, and rested his lips over the soft skin of her neck, smiling at her sharp intake of breath

"Having second thoughts?" he questioned, as his tongue flicked over her skin. "You brought someone considered mentally insane into your home. I'm unstable," he breathed, and Sakura shivered."I could kill you if I wanted."

As the last word left his lips, Gaara bit the soft flesh under his mouth. Sakura yelped and jumped back, bumping against the counter, before turning her shocked eyes upon the man in front of her. The fire racing through her had her blood buzzing, and the desire she felt was nothing short of consuming her whole.

Gaara leaned in and whispered darkly, seductively, in her ear, "Run."

Sakura blinked and stared at him in confusion. "Gaara, I-"

"Run," he repeated, and moved to the side slightly. "But-" she started. Again he cut her off, growling at her hesitance. His hand shot out and tangled in her pink locks at nape of her neck. Gaara pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers in firm and demanding kiss, effectively make her knees shake and hard to stand.

As he pulled back, he gave her a soft push toward the kitchen archway and repeated his demand. She turned to him and, tilting her head to the side, took a slow step backwards out of the kitchen. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him mirroring her movements, only his step was forward, toward her. A sly smile curved her luscious lips. So he wanted to play, did he?

Well, she thought as she took another step back, watching in pure delight as he followed, it was time to play. Whirling around, the pinkette bounded across the space to the middle of the living room and halted on the other side of the stone table. Her gaze cut to Gaara as he placed himself on the other side of the barrier, an evil grin quirking his lips.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and gazed at him heatedly through half lidded eyes. "Let's play, Demon boy." she teased in a seductive voice as she licked her lips tauntingly.

At her words she shot past him and made for the hallway. Just as she was going to slip into one of the rooms, a strong arm encircled her waist and she was yanked away from it.

Gaara barked a laugh at her attempts to struggle from his grasp and pinned her to the wall. Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "Oh please," she breathed as one of her hands slipped between them tugged at the waistband of Gaara's jeans. "like I can't get out of this one."

"Careful woman. You're playing with fire." he growled as he fingers slid inside his pants.

Sakura laughed. "Then I guess I'll just have to be burned. This fire is too much fun for me to stop playing with now."

Gaara balked violently and closed his eyes tight as Sakura's nimble fingers encircled his fully erect member. "Is this really the same Gaara that said he could kill me a few moments ago?" Sakura questioned, a triumphant smile on her features. Gaara struggled to open his eyes as Sakura's hand took on a mind of it's own, moving in ways that had him straining to fight for his lost control.

"Don't m-mock....me." he choked. Gaara blinked in quick succession to attempt to clear the blurry effect on his vision as his arms trembled. Pressing his chest right against Sakura's, he rested his forehead on the wall next to her ear as his forearms leaned against the wall. What was happening? He had had the upper hand, and he didn't like his loss of the lead. It was frustrating, and as his breaths came out in short spurts, it became clearer that he didn't like being dominated. At all.

Sakura watched in wonder as Gaara grappled with the effort to keep himself in check. It was amusing to watch, and very endearing. It was a new sensation to have power of someone, and it was invigorating. Her hand took on a new position and began pumping faster, harder, wanting to see his face when he went over the edge.

Gaara let out a strangled noise of anger and frustration before his hand shot down and gripped Sakura's wrist in a hold of steel. His breathing slowed and his tensed muscles relaxed slightly as she released him. Though his body wanted her to continue what her hands had started, his urge to show who was really boss was stronger.

Gaara felt himself straining against his jeans, and the animalistic urge to take her right there almost consumed him. Though it was difficult, more so than he could have ever imagined, he forced himself to not fuck her to oblivion and play it out. Tease her and crumple her resolve. Satisfaction would be more delicous.

"Your fun is over." He growled. "My turn." Jerking her hand out of his jeans and his throbbing erection, he wrapped his hands around her wrists, forming manacles around them.

As Sakura's hands were lifted above her head, Gaara grinded against her pelvis with his own, earning a throaty moan from her person. Gaara was one hot mess, she realized. One _very_ hot mess.

Just as Gaara rocked against her once more, a shrill ringing erupted from the living room. Sakura groaned in annoyance as Gaara snarled under his breath.

"Naruto." Sakura snapped and dropped her head in defeat.

Gaara backed off and and glared at the phone that was ringing loudly in the other room. "I want to kill him."

Sakura pushed off the wall and almost wanted to cry from what she had just been deprived of. "I want to too. But I can't kill my brother."

As Sakura walked to answer the phone, thought after thought of throttling the blonde, who she considered blood, raced through her mind. He would deffinatly pay for this. Dearly.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"So it _was _you two that cleared out my food stock....Yes, I saw it.....No.....Naruto!....Oh yes you are! You are _not_ getting out of this one....That's right.....Tomorrow, I'll meet you at the store.....Yeah and make sure to bring your big wallet, buddy."

Sakura hung up the phone in a huff. It _had_ been Naruto and Kiba that had cleared out her fridge after all. And not just them it seemed. No wonder her apartment hadn't been totally destroyed when she came home, Sai had been accomanying the two hooligans. Being the neat freak artist that he was, he had kept her place cleaned up. It seemed odd that the usual stoic and antisocial painter would do something nice for her, but then Sai was always full of surprises.

He had even once been her carpool for a week when her old vehicle had up and decided to bite the dust. She had been overly grateful to him, which he had voiced to her in his usual monotone and fake smile. "It's what comrades do, Ugly." Had been his exact words at which point threw her into a rage. He had drove her to work and back that day with a black eye, and still, a fake smile present on his bruised face.

Sakura's forest eyes turned to her red-headed guest and she smiled tightly at him, half her mind still on the blonde that was going to pay _dearly _for not only clearing her fridge, but for interrupting something that she had been craving. Naruto had better be wearing a full on padded suit the next time she saw him, because he was going to need it.

"That would be the guy that cleared out my fridge." she growled and rolled her eyes. She saw Gaara's eyes flash with an emotion Sakura saw as jealously, and she grinned. Was he jealous of Naruto? Of all people, _Naruto_.

Naruto was like a brother to her, why in the world he would be jealous of the blonde? Sakura smiled and laughed at the idea. Gaara watched her carefully, regarding her like she had a second head. Waving her hand dismissively at him, her eyes bugged out of her head when she caught the time on her wrist-watch.

"Oh no! Gaara we have to leave! _Now_!" she sputtered, already grabbing his sleeve and rushing for the door. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he grunted, planting his feet, causing her grip to slip off him.

"Ugh!" The pinkette whirled around and snatched his hand this time, gripping tightly, her eyes anxious as she glared up at him. "Come _on_! I was supposed to have you back an hour ago!"

Gaara still didn't budge.

What was his problem!? "Gaara! Do you want to _never _be allowed outside anymore?! That's what she will do if you don't _come __**on**_!"

Sakura yanked on his hand, Gaara's eyes tightened as he took a step after her grudgingly, obviously not appreciating not having a choice and being forced away from the home it seemed he had only just entered. Only the coldness of his silent room at the facility waited for him now, ice hands out-stretched and cruel smile on as it beckoned for him to come 'home'.

Disgust swirled within him and he grimaced as his strides lengthened behind Sakura so she wasn't dragging him. Sakura burst from her door, causing it to swing dangerously on it's hinges as if seeking a rebuke. Gaara easily dodged the door before it slammed behind him. Sakura jumped off the stairs easily, not taking the time to walk down them while Gaara followed more easily.

Sakura's ears were ringing with her anxiety and irritation. She wanted to punch something, but she wanted to mourn, too. Oh how badly she wanted to drag the redhead behind her back into her room and drive both their senses wild. She wanted to drive _him _wild. The pinkette's steps slowed as image after image of a submissive and begging redhead flashed into her mind's eye.

Gaara eyed her with angry curiosity. Her skin was beginning to flush, her breathing speeding up, and sweat was forming on her brow. His pale eyes focused one her hands as they trembled at her side, before sliding down to her shaky legs. She couldn't possibly be this worried about taking him back late, Tsunade wouldn't dare fire her. Not when she was the only one ever to get a reaction from him.

And besides, he wouldn't let her leave.

Just as he breathed in a breath to make a sharp comment on her worries, he stopped, his mouth slightly open. He took in a deep, long breath through his nose, scenting the air that surrounded Sakura. Gaara's mouth snapped shut as his eyes zeroed in on the back of her head as they reached the car. His cold gaze watched as she stiffened, but her actions only increased.

A smirk of malice and cruel teasing lifted his lips slightly and he stepped up behind her. Sakura immediatly tensed, her labored breaths cut off quickly at his closeness, his body heat wrapping around her like a live animal. Her emerald orbs darted to the side, trying to catch a glimpse as he stood behind her.

His smirk grew into a deathly grin as he leaned forward, whispering darkly into her ear as his nose pressed into her soft, pink locks.

"I can smell what you're feeling," he growled and a noise of shock escaped Sakura's lips. "Your very _body _is saturated in it."

Sakura's face turned red with shame and embarresment. He was lying, there was no way he could smell her arousal, he was just fishing.

She felt his hands ghost over her arms before sliding across her hips and settling just above the waistband of her pants. She shook when one of his thumbs slipped past it, rubbing tauntingly against the newly exposed skin. Fire sparked from his fingertips and scorched her, inside and out.

A needy, almost completely silent moan whispered from her.

He was just fishing, but he had caught a sucker.

"We don't have to leave just yet, Sakura." Gaara's voice said softly, stirring her insides so much more and spiking her craving. "Tsunade won't mind. I'll make sure of that."

It sounded so tempting, so easily in her reach. And yet....

"W-We....I have to t-take you back, Gaara." she stammered, taking his wrist and pulling it away from her. "I can't...I can't risk it."

Her voice held no conviction, had no strength. She knew she sounded like a three year old trying to convince someone she hadn't just commited a 'no-no'. Inwardly she was screaming and crying because what she so desperatly wanted was so close, so damn _close_.

Gaara didn't fight her against her wishes, though he knew she was wanting him as much as he was craving her. He wasn't an idiot. However, he felt exceedingly stupid as he stepped back and let her have space. He could almost feel her surprise as she looked back at him with wide, bright eyes. He bit back the snarl that bubbled so close to the surface at seeing her emotions so exposed. It would be too easy to break her down right now and take her back in the house.

But that held no fun at all. She was better willing, more of a challenge for dominance if she let herself go with him.

And he had every intention of having her do that, just as soon as that certain chance presented itself. This was not the time.

Without another word, both got into the vehicle and sat in silence as the drive back to the facility began. Each were lost in their own thoughts, brooding, angery, frustrated, and lust-filled as they were, neither gave a hint as to what they were thinking.

No matter how badly the urge to throw the other onto the ground and fuck them until time held no meaning in the world became, they controlled themselves. Barely.

**XXX**

Tsunade hadn't been happy. At all. Sakura cringed as she recalled the chewing out she had recieved for bringing Gaara back late.

"I was this _close,_" Tsunade had yelled, holding her index finger and thumb barely an inch apart, her face red with anger and irratation. "...to calling the police! Or going after you both myself!"

Sakura's eyes closed as a grimace of regret exposed itself on her features. Maybe she shouldn't have brought him home with her at all, maybe she should have just left the restraunt after the confrontation with Sasuke -she flinched at the name, her own thoughts stumbling over it before rushing on- and drove him straight back to Tsunade and avoided the yelling altogether.

She sighed quietly. No, she was happy that she had taken him back to her place. Not just because she wanted to have him to herself, but to show him the stability of a home. The freedom of being away from the facility and being on your own. To her, he had seemed quiet content in her small abode.

And she rather liked him there, too, she admitted to herself.

Sakura groaned deep in her throat as she stood from the comfy chair in her living room. She had left the institution a few hours ago, with a fleeting heated kiss from Gaara and a few words from herself to remind him that she was forcing him back out tomorrow.

"And maybe," She had teased him as she walked down the hall away from him, forcing herself to not look back at the intimidating figure leaning against the doorframe, his lean, strong arms crossed over his chest. "If you're good, I'll let you take me back home earlier tomorrow so we don't get put on Tsunade's hitlist."

She could feel his dangerous, deadly smirk curve his lips without turning. "If I were you, I'd get some sleep tonight. You'll deffinatly get a workout tomorrow, princess." he had growled after her.

When she had finally allowed herself to look over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide with surprise at his comment, he was already disappearing behind his door and the powerful urge to join in behind that one barrier almost overcame her.

And now she stood in the middle of her home, her insides vibrating with excitement, impatience, and anxiety. Sakura dragged a hand down her face in irratiaton.

_I should have just taken him up on the offer earlier today,_ she thought irritably. _Screw Tsunade's temper, it wouldn't have mattered anyway._

Again she disagreed with herself. In the end, even if she had followed him back into her home, Tsunade would have gotten her at the end of the day. Her job would have been on the line in an even more dangerous level if she went with her desires. Sakura was glad she had not followed Gaara's wants that mirrored her own for once.

Sakura's cell phones' shrill ring broke through the silence, tearing her from the train of thoughts abruptly.

"Hello?" she questioned breathlessly, still startled by the sudden sound.

"_Still have the same number I see, Sakura. And here I thought you had changed everything about you when you ran away from me._"

Sakura's blood ran cold, her legs went numb, and she could hear a distant ringing in the back of her head as warning sirens rang louder and more piercing than any sound imaginable. Her fingers trembled, threatening to drop the phone as she wanted to do nothing more than turn and run. Flee from nothing and everything.

"_What's the matter, Sakura? Don't you have anything to say to me? You surely didn't have much to say earlier. Though, your little boy toy had plenty, didn't he?"_

She could clearly hear the malice in his voice, yet her voice was trapped in her throat, the fear choking her so violently she was surprised she hadn't yet fallen from the threat.

_"I never really pinned you as the type to go after a drug addict. I mean, how low can you possibly sink? You're still stupid, too, no doubt. Does he know how weak you are? How annoyingly pathetic and hopeless you can be?"_

His laugh rang in her ears, silky smooth and so confident. Sakura realized she was crying, silent broken sobs that jarred her body as she stood in the middle of the room. He wasn't even with her, and yet he could still shatter her into a million, tiny, scared pieces.

Why did she allow him to do this to her?

_"Come now, are you crying?" _his dark voice teased her, and it only made the tears burn her eyes in anger, still flowing so easily. _"I can hear you sobbing. It amazes me that you _still _cry at the drop of a hat. How pathetic." _he scoffed. "_Does your little fuck buddy like it when you cry? Or does he comfort you and lie to you that things are going to be better?" _he snarled, picking at her broken and mangled heart. _"I bet he likes it, I bet he wants you to be vulnerable. You were always easier to fuck when you thought it was out of comfort."_

A broken, destressed noise cut through Sakura as her knees shook. He had no right. _No right at all! _

Why did he have to call her, drag her through the dirt - over phone of all places - and smear her face into all her flaws again? She knew she wasn't perfect, she was the farthest thing from it. She knew there was nothing special or exotic about her and she didn't let compliments go to her head. She was nothing more than another face in a crowd, a shadow on the wall.

But why did he have to dredge up the past? When things were just finally settling, he had to pop up.

_"I'm wondering, though. Is he as big a screw-up as you are? Or can he get that bad? You know he is just using you, right? No one can love you. That's impossible. He's just going to pull your strings like a little puppet master because you are that easy. What a fuck up you both are. Does he - "_

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!!" She screamed into the phone, shocking the man into silence. "You know _nothing _about him! _Nothing!_ Stop acting like you do when you _don't!_ He is a good person, twice the man that you could ever dream of being! He's not a bastard from Hell like you, he actually listens to me! Gaara doesn't treat me like shit, like his own personal punching bag! For once, I've finally found someone that will not stomp on me like you did!"

She stopped, her breathing heavy and ragged. She had never, in all the years she had known him, rose her voice to him. Never spoke a word of utter defiance in his direction. The fear that had been chained to her had kept her in line.

Only now did she realize that not even a dog was treated as bad as she had been. Had been used as she had. Sakura had never deserved it.

Her voice was shaky, but calm as she spoke into the phone again. "Don't ever call me again. There is nothing you need from me, and there is absolutly nothing I want or need from you. Stay away from me, stay out of my life, I don't want to ever see you again." After a moment's hesitation her voice carried over the line with strong conviction. And no hint of fear anywhere in her tones. "You don't control me anymore, Sasuke."

**XXX**

Gaara's eyes gazed up at the ceiling of his room, lazily tracing patterns into the water-stained plaster that seemed to have seen better days. Most of which before he had been admitted and confined to this place. His fingers twitched at his sides, rubbing the blanket under him.

He could still smell her.

He let his pale eyes slide to the smudged window and stare at the moon. Taking a deep breath, he thought back over their little 'act' that had happened in his room. Her scent burned his senses as it wrapped warmly around him. A twinge of aggrivation sparked within him for being so caught up in her, before distinguishing just as fast as it had appeared.

It was too late to be thinking about that. Way too late.

Rolling onto his side, facing away from the moon's critical beams, he pressed his nose into the rough material of the pillow. Her scent was so warm and inviting, and he found himself wishing she was here with him. Under him. Wrapping herself around him.

Gaara felt his body relax into the mattress, sinking into the lumpy cushion bit by bit as the night dragged on. His eyes opened slowly before closing again. He found the feeling odd, getting tired like this. Sakura hadn't given him his dosage, sayings he was wanting to know how he would sleep if he didn't take it.

It didn't bother him much, not getting the meds, because, honestly, all they did was turn his world gray and almost unbearable. Except for her pink hair. That characteristic of hers stood out worse than a green thumb. He was grateful when she was near after his dosage, so he could at least some form of color.

Even if it was pink, of all colors.

It wasn't long before he felt himself drifting off, falling serenely into a pit of darkness where not even dreams plagued him so deep was his slumber. It was the first sleep he had achieved on his own, and he found it quiet intriguing. Even as he slept, his mind still marveled at the feeling of resting voluntairly.

Before dropping off completely, Gaara's fingers tightened their hold unconsciously on the pillow beneath him and buried his nose sleepily into the scent, breathing her in deeply.

And then he let go of and let the exhaustion yank and drag him down deeper into the black hole. Sleep engulfed him eagerly, like a man to water in the desert. He didn't mind, he didn't fight it. Sleep wasn't so bad when he could smell Sakura so close to him. It wasn't as good as having her warm body next to him, but it would suffice.

For now, anyway.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sakura didn't say much when she arrived at work the next morning. Tsunade's critical eyes watched her carefully, trying to come to some conclusion about her behaviour without asking directly and delving into an employs' personal dilemmas. The blonde, busty woman could not find it in herself to outright wonder and risk upsetting the young doctor more.

"Are you wanting to take him out again?" Tsunade asked when Sakura brought the red headed patient into the room.

Sakura nodded. "I was going to introduce him to some friends of mine. I thought it would do some good for him to meet other people outside of the facility."

"Hmm," Tsunade hummed and leaned back in her chair, her hazel eyes boring into both occupants in front of her. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Her gaze cut to Gaara and pinned him in place, which, to anyone else would have unsettled them slightly with the intense look in her eyes, but he merely stared back at her blankly, like he was simply looking through a wall instead of at a powerful and strong woman. "I presume you know how you should act?" she demanded, arching a thin brow.

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes."

Tsunade's lips quirked up at the edge at his monotone and bored answered. "Good. Then we have no problems."

As the two turned and made their way to leave the room at her dismission, Tsunade's attention zoned in on the actions that followed. To say the least, she was slightly pleased, but worried, too.

Sakura's emerald eyes, though cloudy and troubled, slid to glance quickly at the man at her side. The lit up slightly, brightened a little at the sight of him or at the idea of having him with her for another day. Her shoulders relaxed just a little, and her walk became more easy. Gaara in turn became more comfortable, his steps not so on edge, his eyes having a light in them instead of the normal dull, glazed reflection of most patients in the instituiton. Tsunade's gaze flicked to the space between them, not too close to voice a relationship other than platonic, but not too far away to give the impression of them being uncomfortable with each other.

An unsettled feeling whirred within Tsunade. Sakura was good for Gaara, she could see that. But there was still the fact that Gaara was one of the criminally insane, a dangerous and volatile individual that, if the feeling struck him, could so very easily kill Sakura. Was she aware of this? Did she know that her life could be taken from her in just a split second decision?

As the door creaked closed behind them, Tsunade sighed heavily and rubbed her temples gently with her pointer fingers. For the first time in a very long time, Tsunade didn't know which path to take. On the one hand, she could let this little relationship play out between them without interfering. Besides, it was a good thing for Gaara, to finally have someone. On the other hand, Gaara was still dangerous, still deadly. Death would be constantly hanging over Sakura like a shadow if she allowed this, and, not to mention, if it ended badly would they be able to handle seeing each other every day?

"Damn..."

**XXX**

Sakura folded in on herself once they reached the car. Wordlessly, she handed him the keys and walked to the passenger side to await the unlocking of the door. Gaara's eyes burned into her skull, but she pointedly ignored his gaze. If she looked at him now, would she be able to hold back the tears? Surely then he would think she pathetic, just as Sasuke had said she was. Just as Sasuke had always said she was.

When the audible _'shump' _of the lock giving way reached her ears, Sakura opened the door and slid into the seat. Gaara got in and started the engine, turning the radio down to were it was only background music and silently giving his consent for easy conversation. She almost wanted to tell him that it wasn't necessary, she had nothing to say, but decided against it. There woudn't be a point in talking to him just to say she didn't want to talk.

It was only halfway through the ride, and after they had entered downtown, that Sakura realized she hadn't told him where exactly it was they were going. Again, she didn't want to speak, having relaxed in the silence that had surrounded them. Gaara had seemed to accept the fact that she didn't want to speak about what was troubling her, and she was grateful he didn't ask and demand to know. It was better this way.

If he knew that she was on the verge of breaking down, just because of a few insulting words from a bastard, would he laugh at her and call her weak? Sakura didn't think she could handle that. Not from Gaara. Anyone but Gaara.

With an almost silent sigh, Sakura pointed to the right with her thumb. "We're meeting Naruto at the store. I'm not sure if he brought Kiba or not, but if he did, just be aware that his dog will be with them. Incase you're allergic or don't like canines."

Gaara glanced at her from the corner of his eye before flicking on the signal light and turning the wheel to pull into the parking lot. It still amazed her somewhat that he had learned to drive from books. It had taken her two failed tests and one car crash before she was finally acknowledged as a safe driver. Or at least a capable driver if not a safe and secure one.

A flash of blonde caught her attention as Gaara cut the engine, and as Sakura twisted in her seat to pin point the color, she caught sight of Naruto. At once a smile twitched on her lips at his person, having not seen him in too long a time. All thoughts of the 'conversation' with Sasuke were momentarily pushed from her mind and locked away.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as she stepped out of the car and began walking toward him. She heard Gaara's footfalls hesitate before slowing down slightly. She glanced back at him, gauging his reaction as Naruto began jogging up to them. They were cold and slightly aggrivated. Sakura hoped that things would be okay and not blow up in her face.

Sakura wasn't surprised to see Kiba step out from around his car, his rather large canine companion at his heels, as Naruto finally reached them.

Arms immediatly wrapped around her in a crushing hug, one that she returned less painfully, as Naruto's excited laugh echoed around the four. Five including Akamaru.

"I can't believe you're actually here, Sakura!"

Sakura grinned. "Yes, because I'm so not the type of person to make you both pay for cleaning out my fridge." she threatened, muffled by being crushed to Naruto.

The blonde man released her then, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and giving her a anxious grin as his blue eyes looked at her reapproachfully. Kiba chuckled beside him before nodding at Sakura with the smile still on his lips. "How are you, Sakura?"

"Good. I'm going to better off financially than you two after this though." She grinned at him, expecting to see his smile fade or reluctantly turn for the grocery store enctrance.

Instead, he only grinned wolfishly at her and patted the head of his dog as he walked up and stood beside his master.

Sakura felt Gaara shift beside her, and unconsiously, she shifted herself to accomodate the change and setting herself close to him again. Naruto's bright sapphire eyes flicked to the space between them, his brows coming together slightly, before glancing up at the man to her side. Immediatly, Sakura's heart sped up, worried about what was going to happen now. Naruto could so very easily set Gaara off, not just because the hyper active blonde naturally brought out the worst in people sometimes, but because Gaara was already slightly jealous of him. Even if the jealously was wrongly placed.

Naruto held out his hand, his eyes cautious, toward Gaara for a greeting shake. "Hi, I'm Naruto."

There was a slight hesitance, a reluctant moment, before Gaara reached out and took the hand in his grip. "Gaara."

From Sakura's standpoint, she could clearly see the flexing of both hands as they squeezed the other in a harsh grip. Her anxiety rose. Naruto gave a half smile to the red head before turning his head to Sakura. "So you want to go ahead and get the stuff? If we hurry, Kiba and I can help you drop off the stuff at her house before we have to get to work."

Kiba nodded to Gaara respectivly as he leaned against the hood of his car, Akamaru growling softly at his feet.

"No, that's okay. Gaara can help me put the stuff up, right?" Sakura glanced over at said male and found him scowling darkly. His eyes glanced to her and he nodded minutely, at which a smile teased her lips. He was...amusing to her in front of Naruto and Kiba.

She knew some of it had to do with jealousy. He resented the fact that they knew her, she could see this. Because of the fact that she had been around him so much, she knew how he thought. Vaguely she wondered how he would react around some of her girl friends, but then dismissed the idea entirely. If that happened, she could just picture him aggrivated and uncomfortable while she herself would be green with envy. She knew for a fact that Ino would never keep her to herself when faced with a man like Gaara.

His sex appeal shot through the roof.

The shopping itself didn't take long, in fact in only took barely half an hour, but Sakura could tell that Naruto was stalling. The blonde was taking too long on deciding between 2% or fat free milk. For ten minutes. Sakura's temper was spiking.

"Naruto," She said slowly, her fists flexing at her sides. "Just give me the fat free, okay? It's what I had before you drank it all."

He pouted at her, his blue eyes shining humoursly. "Ahh, but Sakura the 2% tastes better, and I didn't drink it, Kiba downed the entire gallon."

Kiba gulped at her side before stepping half an inch away from her clutched hands. Smart, Sakura thought. Very smart.

"I don't care if it tastes better or not," she snapped, stomping over to the blonde and snatching the carton from his grasp. "It's healthier for you."

Naruto snorted good humoursly. "Health? You need taste qualities, not health. Who wants to drink something that tastes watery and not milky, just because it's good for you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Only you, Naruto. Only you." she sighed under her breath. By her last comment, she had meant it to be taken as her way of saying, _if you were anyone else, I would kill you for bugging me. _Naruto grinned foxly at her, understanding her hidden meaning completely.

As they finally made their way to the check-out line, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She hated grocery shopping with a passion, and was elated that it was over with. It had only taken, she glanced at her watch, around an hour to finish and that was only because Naruto was taking his sweet time.

Speaking of dwaddling, Sakura glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eye and watched as he all but dragged his feet on the ground, pushing the cart in front of him slowly. Her temper flared again.

"Naruto!"

He jumped and his wide blue eyes swung to her glinting emerald orbs. "What?"

"Would you quit being so _slow_! What's with you, usually you hate grocery shopping as much I do!"

Gaara's eyes glinted from beside Sakura as he watched the blonde glance over at him warily. A small, lazy smile formed on his lips as he realized what this Naruto was up to. It amused him slightly, but also annoyed him. His eyes slid to Sakura, still glaring at her companion and her arms crossed over her chest, and an idea sparked in his head.

Withouth hestitating, Gaara pressed himself to Sakura's back, his arms slid around her hips before locking in front of her stomach and his chin resting comfortably on her shoulder, his cheek touching hers. He could clearly see Naruto's vibrant eyes tighten, and he chuckled gleefully on the inside. Sakura, in mid-sentence, stopped and glanced at Gaara.

"What are you...."

"I'm ready to go." he said quietly, only for her ears, and in such a seductive tone that her cheeks turned a dusty pink.

Gaara's eyes flicked to Naruto and Kiba pointedly, earning a burning look from both males. They didn't much appreciate someone they hardly knew touching a friend. Despite any type of relationship between Sakura and himself, he had not been introduced soon enough for their tastes, and they were just itching to voice so aloud.

But then there was Sakura, who they didn't want to hurt.

Gaara chuckled under his breath, playing with people like puppets was so much fun when you knew exactly how things were going to come about. They wouldn't say anything in front of Sakura, in order not to risk hurting her. They wouldn't say anything to him, for fear of him talking to Sakura. Though he wouldn't do such a thing. He would much rather ruff them up a bit.

As they continued to glare at him, the amusement began to ebb away slowly, and Gaara became bored with the game. He squeezed Sakura in his arms slightly, earning her attention and nodding toward the door.

"We have to check out first," she sighed, her eyes boring into his and clearly voicing how much she wanted to be out of the store and alone with him just as much as he did her.

He growled low under his breath, and Sakura shuddered at the feeling of him all but vibrating against her back. That was deffinatly not helping her situation at all.

After scanning all the items, bagging them, and loading them into her car, Sakura smiled with satisfaction as she shut the trunk of her car. Turning, the smile and words of thanks faded away in her throat as she gazed at Gaara, arms crossed and standing a few feet from Naruto and Kiba, his face void of any emotion. His eyes were directed at the other two, who were glaring openly at him, no sign of acceptance anywhere in their stares.

Sakura frowned. Since when had Naruto become so cold? He used to always accept people, be their friend without a second though. And Kiba, well he was as friendly as a dog.

She cleared her throat. "Um, thanks for getting my stuff, Naruto. Kiba." she glanced at Gaara. "Come on, we need to hurry and get the milk home before it spoils."

He nodded. His eyes fixed onto the car as he walked by her, going directly to the drivers' side without a backward glance at the two males now burning holes in his back. He seemed to not even notice.

Sakura gave them both a quick hug, and a disapproving look as she stepped back. "He isn't that bad, you know. I don't get why you guys are looking at him like that."

Naruto glanced at her quickly before fixing his eyes on her car once more. "He just seems...distant. Like he's never been around people before."

"Not to mention he appears to like toying with people. Call it a sixth sense or whatever, but I get a vibe from that guy that flashes caution signs all over the place." Kiba said under his breath, looking hard into Sakura's eyes.

She narrowed her gaze on them. "He's a nice person." she said threateningly. "You don't know him, so don't make assumptions about him when you know nothing." she hissed.

Kiba's eyes searched hers for a moment more before he sighed and took a step back. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Naruto's eyes flicked between her and Kiba, before dulling slightly in agreement. "Fine." he breathed. "We _don't _know him, you're right." his blue eyes slid to the car that Gaara was leaning against, idly staring out across the parking lot - too far away to hear the conversation. Though if Sakura looked close enough, she could swear she saw a slight satisfied smirk grazing his lips. "..But that doesn't mean we have to like him. Yet, anyway." Naruto finished, a slight growl in his words.

Sakura glared at him a moment more before sighing heavily and nodding. It was the best she was going to get from them. "Good. Now I have to go before my food is ruined and I have to force you two to get it again." Both males took a step away, frowning. Sakura smiled. "Thanks though. For doing this. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you, Sakura."

"Take care."

A _woof_ came from Akamaru as he panted in their direction, giving Sakura a wolfish smile. She nodded to him before turning and following Gaara into the car. Naruto and Kiba stared after the pair as they drove away.

"Ten bucks says he treats her better than Sasuke." Kiba said, his sharp eyes still staring at the road.

Naruto shook his blonde head at his side. "That's a losing bet. Even Akamaru would be a better boyfriend than Sasuke is and could ever be."

Akamaru growled indignantly from beside his master, not liking being compared to a person who's smell that had his hackles raised. Kiba chuckled and patted his head. "Don't worry, Akamaru. It was a compliment."

The canine snorted, still offended.

Naruto laughed and rolled his blue eyes, whispering quietly to himself in a serious, sad tone. "Just let her find happiness."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"The cereal and canned fruit go in the pantry," Sakura said, her voice muffled from inside one of the cabinets lining her wall above the counter. Shifting slightly, she moved her knees farther apart on the surface of the faux granite tops to balance herself out as she stacked packets of food into the space before her. A grunt of acknowledgement was heard from behind her, followed by the noise of canned goods being slung carelessly into her pantry.

Sakura frowned as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Setting her jaw she turned her head to glare at the man across from her, her eyes narrowing on his form as he continued to toss her food onto the shelves. "They could be set upright, you know." she huffed.

He glanced over at her before sliding his gleaming eyes back to the task at hand. "They could," he agreed, continuing on without setting the foods up on their right sides.

Sakura groaned dramatically under her breath as she muttered, "Stubborn ass," to herself. Swiviling on the countertop, she hopped down to the white linoleum floor and crossed to the messy pantry.

"Go watch T.V., you. Before I start launching these things at your head," she threatened, shaking a can of pears for emphasis. A teasing grin lifted her lips to show that, though she just might do it, she was only teasing him.

He rolled his eyes at her antics before tossing one more can for defiance, smirking at her glare, and turning for the living room. Sakura grumbled incoherent insults at his back as he sat himself on her couch and watched the mindless programs on the screen. She figured she had ten minutes before he was bored out of his mind and coming to look for some form of entertainment.

So instead of dwadling, she set to work on fixing the damage he had caused and shelving the remaining foods left in bags littering her kitchen. Within a matter of minutes, the kitche was back to looking normal and even smelling right now that she had food stacked inside the compartments.

With a satisfied smile, Sakura exited the kitchen and quietly tiptoed into the living room to peek on Gaara. He was relaxed into the couch, legs outstretched before him and arms crossed over his chest as his head rested against the cushion. Sakura felt her heart swell at seeing him so at ease, such a change from how he acted back at the asylum and she couldn't help but feel grateful.

And a bit prideful, too.

It was a new experience to see him so...so not himself, she realized. Of course she had seen him with his guard wavering only once - when she had taken control from him right here in her home - but right at that moment, sitting in her living room, he seemed like a comepletely different person with his guard forgotton. Someone normal.

She frowned slightly, for some reason finding it unsettling to see him just like everyone else in the world. He wasn't like that, he was something different. Something wonderful and brilliant tied into a wild sense of mentality. He was himself, and she loved that. That he could be him and not give a damn about fitting in.

"How long are you going to stand there staring at me."

Sakura started at his sudden words, before regaining her composure and waltzing into the room with him to stand beside the couch. Putting her hands on her hips, she tilted her head and fixed him with a sultry look. "Oh, I don't know. How long are you just going to sit there when I have you alone for the rest of the day?"

Gaara tilted his head back and stared at her with glittering eyes and a dangerous smile. "Are you offering or teasing?"

"I don't believe it would matter either way..."

"True."

A confident smile lifted her lips and she bent in front of his face close enough to where her nose brushed his. He didn't move, but she swore she saw his muscles lock in his arms as he kept himself in check. It made a shiver of anticipation run through her body.

"Well?" she whispered, her lips barely brushing his as she spoke.

Gaara's eyes flicked to her lips before locking with her eyes once more. "You don't know what you're asking for."

Sakura's fingers curled into the waistband of his jeans and tugged. "I know _exactly _what I'm asking for."

In a matter of seconds he had her pinned on her bed in the bedroom, her shirt flung carelessly somewhere along with his own while he worked on getting her pants off with quick hands. Sakura laughed out loud at his hasty behavior, and helped him yank off her pants before she pushed him back and straddled his hips. Her hands clasped onto his wrists, and with a great deal of effort on her part, managed to keep him still beneath her.

"It's my turn, _Sabaku_." she whispered huskily, flicking her tongue out to lick him quickly on the nose. He wrinkled his nose and his eyes went cross eyed as he tried to look at the wet skin. Sakura found it excessively adorable as he did this, and gripped his shoulders to keep herself from toppling off of him in a fit of giggles. He in turn leaned up and nipped her on her lip in retaliation, cutting her laughter short.

Sakura smiled benignly at him as one of her hands reached down between them and grabbed him through his jeans. His breath caught in his throat and he glared harshly at her, fire burning brightly behind his eyes. "You lay still, or I'll do worse." she threatened.

Gaara bit back a retort, fighting back the urge to flip them over and take her _his _way.

Sitting up, Sakura reached behind her and unclipped her bra before throwing it over the side of bed followed by her underwear. Gaara's eyes raked over her body, elicting flames that cruelly licked over Sakura's skin as she squirmed above him.

"Now," she said breathlessly. "...put your arms above your head."

At her demand, he stared at her with an incredulous look, his mouth twisted in defiance and impatience.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear me? I said, put-"

"No."

"Oh?"

"I know what you're doing, and no. I am not some puppy that is going to roll over for you."

"I never said you were a puppy." she leaned down over him and sensually kissed him, pulling away before he could turn it into something more powerful. "But you will do as I say, or I will haul you back to Tsunade and tell her what a bad, bad boy you've been."

Gaara grunted, trying in vain to ignore the straining pressure within in his jeans and the out of control screaming in his head that called for her body. And the small part that yearned for her blood.

"Well?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously on her and his limbs trembled from the effort of keeping them in check. God, how she was making him crazy. Sitting there on him like it was the easiest thing in the world to make him snap and all but beg for her to let him go. Squeezing his eyes shut and balling his fists, Gaara jerkily forced his arms above his head and pressed them into the mattress.

He heard her satisfied hum of approval, and for a split second he felt giddy for doing what she asked correctly. Experiencing this shot of emotion, Gaara snarled and shuddered beneath her. Sakura, hearing the animalistic noise of frustration sound from him, hurriedly tied his wrists together with a silky scarf that had been in her nightstand and watched him test his restraints carefully.

When they didn't release him immediately, he sighed heavily and draped himself into the bed. This was going to be a long day.

"Was that so hard?" she asked teasingly, fingers stroking his chest gently.

"Sakura...." he growled warningly. She smiled widely and moved off of him as her fingers unbuttoned his jeans.

Once she had the last article of clothing separating them flung out of sight, Sakura leaned upward and dragged Gaara into a slow and breathtaking kiss. His hands, still tied, slipped behind her head and forced her closer to him. She was effectively distracted and Gaara teased her without mercy as her guard continued to slip. Just as he was about to completely take control, she surprised him.

Her hands - that had previously been entangled in his mussed hair - slipped down, down, down until she had him fully in her grasp. He spasmed underneath her, taken by surprise by her forwardness and sudden loss of gain. Disappointment boiled just beneath the surface.

Sakura tried to breathe easily, but her body was whirring with energy and impatience as she gave him an experiemental squeeze. His eyes screwed shut as a violent hiss whispered past his lips. A smile graced her features as she began moving her hand slowly, watching his every facial movement, listening to every noise he made.

As much as she wanted to go ahead and have him inside her already, she wanted him to experience a bit of foreplay first. And it just made it all the more fun to have him squirming in the palm of her hand. Literally. His skin was damp and his hair was sticking to his forhead and cheek as he thrashed it to the side when she did something especially pleasurable.

Leaning off of him as his breathing became labored, Sakura watched as his hands fisted against his chest and twitched in the restraints. It was arousing to the point that her body was on fire to see him so exposed and vulnerable to her. It was getting harder and harder not to abandon what she was doing to him and just jump him.

When she noticed that he was on the brink of falling off the edge, she pulled back and smirked as his eyes flew open and locked on her. Glazed orbs of bright green stared blankly at her, confused and stumped at what was happening around him from the distractions wracking within his body. It was the most relaxed state she had ever witnessed from him.

Moving over his body, Sakura lowered herself to where she was crouched between his legs and watching him carefully as she did something she believed she would never dare doing again. With Sasuke, sex had always been a chore, but with Gaara she found herself craving this. Wanting to do certain things to him that she thought she had hated.

Without warning, she took him in her mouth and immediatly began a series of sucks and licks that drove him crazy. He jerked right off the mattress, only to collapse back once more with his chest heaving. He hated to love this but she was making it difficult to do anything. He wanted her to stop, but he wanted her to keep going too. Why was everything so confusing?

One thing was certain through his fogged mind, and that was that the scarf had to go. _Now_. If he couldn't touch her freely in the next two minutes, he would be ripping off some heads with his bare hands.

As he gasped in some much needed air, his arms rose to his mouth and he snatched at the restraint with his teeth. She had tied a decent knot, he had to admit, but that just made his job that much harder.

Sakura opened her eyes to see him biting at the fabric on his wrists and retaliated by taking him deeper and swallowing. She inwardly giggled at his reaction.

He sucked in a sharp breath as blood turned to flames within his body as he felt himself being swallowed deeply. "Ngh," he croaked, eyes shutting tightly and fighting off the waves trying to pull him under.

With a hard tug and jerk, the tie finally came loose and he laughed breathlessly once before forcing himself to a sitting position and twining his fingers into Sakura's pink locks and tugging sharply. She in turn bit down gently, but enough to get her point across that she was not reliquinshing control quite yet.

Gaara choked and shook his head hard before grabbing her shoulders and shoving her off of him. Sakura grunted as she landed on her back on the mattress, pissed that she couldn't make him climax before he forced her off. Pushing herself to a sitting position with her elbows holding her up, her glittering emerald eyes fixed him with a harsh glare.

"I was _not _finished, you impatient little git."

Gaara sneered and hovered over her, causing her to lean back on the bed so her eyes wouldn't cross at his proximity.

"Oh yes you were," he said, hands trailing over her ribs before brushing over her hardened, sensitive nipples and wrapping gently over her throat. "I will not let you have that much say over me, Sakura."

She trembled beneath him, his dark voice surging her arousal and soaking the sheets with every word ghosted over his lips. He did things to her then that she couldn't even dream of, couldn't fathom while he did. Driving her completely over the edge more than once and causing her to scream and thrash and beg and cry because she couldn't get enough.

Her body was thrown into overdrive, her senses dulled because her brain was shutdown and couldn't think. Her limbs were numb from the intensity of what he was causing, her fingers aching to hold him and her legs throbbing from the need of wanting to wrap around his lean hips. Her throat was hoarse as she screamed for him over and over and over only to be shushed by his warm, torturous lips and teasing nips.

His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, easing the fire between her legs or groping her chest delicously and sending out jolts of pleasure into every pore of her body. It seemed impossible to feel so elated and euphoric and anxious at once. It was making her crazy.

When he finally thrusted fully into her, which couldn't have come any sooner she thought, Sakura was immediatly flung into another knee quaking orgasm for the fifth time that afternoon. It seemed unreal that this could happen to her. That Gaara could make her feel this way.

She grappled helplessly for some form of stablitly as she shuddered and spasmed beneath him, riding out the harsh waves of pleasure coarsing through her bloodstream with a shaky sense of conciousness. There was nothing to hold her down and Sakura was forced to float on a sea of pleasure in which she felt all her inhibitions melt away. All her worries and stress were abandoned, and she never felt so alive.

As the intensity of her orgasm backed off, the fire flared up once more as she felt Gaara pushing into her in a rhythm that had her clawing at his chest. It was too slow one moment and too forceful the next but, God, how it was ultimately satisfying. Quenching her thirst and making her want more and more each second.

"Gaara," she breathed. "G-Gaara, please..." she cried helplessly, not knowing what she wanted but craving for something.

The man above her thrusted into her again and again slowly as he pressed his lips to her chin before whispering against her lips. "I'm always in control, Sakura."

She bit her lip, eyes snapping closed as he hit a spot within her that had her grinding her hips into his. He smiled sensually against her skin before grating his pelvis against her, dragging out the scorching heat washing through her unbiddingly. His member throbbed painfully from him holding back and refusing to let loose just yet, he knew he wouldn't last much longer but he had to show her that he would have his dominance. And any time she questioned his place, she would be punished cruelly.

Sakura cried out and arched her chest against his, her breasts pressed fully to his pectorals and making him breathe in sharply. She was so beautiful.

His self-control began to slip then, and his thrusts became faster and harder, driving them both quickly to the edge without hesitation. Movements became frantic, breathing became labored and bodies matched at a rhythm that had them both striving for their climax.

Sakura whimpered and gasped, eyes shut tightly and legs wrapped around Gaara, dragging him closer and closer each time he entered her at his quickened pace. Her heart swelled and her lungs eagerly took in the stale air around them as her hands fisted in his hair.

In a matter of seconds, Sakura hit another orgasm and screamed Gaara's name loudly, holding on for dear life as he tried in vain to keep his qestionable sanity. She milked him for all he was worth, tightening around his shaft and squeezing greedily as he was forced into his own orgasm, grunting as he collapsed to the side - not wanting to smother her beneath him.

He rolled to his back, blinking slowly as darkness crept over his vision and gently tugged at him to sleep. His body tingled from what had transpired, completely worn out and exhausted as he slipped further and further into the dark. Everything felt so mello and easy, so simple.

Sakura curled into his side, hand splayed flat upon his heaving chest and lips pressed just below his ear. He listened to her breathing, regulating his own breaths to match hers as she too slipped asleep.

"I love you."

Gaara felt his blood turn to ice.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_'I love you.'_

The words ran through his mind for the millionth time, stabbing the back of his eyes as he blinked up at the ceiling. His limbs lay immobile as a soft, warm body curled into his side and the moon shined through the window into the room innocently. It was so quiet, the silence rang in his ears painfully as his dull eyes rolled to look at the outside. Nothing moved.

It was as if the world sensed his blank state of mind and stood back in silent awe, wondering what his next move would be. The only problem was he didn't know himself. Nothing was making sense and it pissed him off. One minute he wanted to shake her awake and demand her to explain her words while the next he craved to slink back to the institution where he knew he belonged. At least he understood things there.

Emotions held no meaning within those familiar walls. It was blank and empty from the heavily medicated patients. The only thing that you had to worry about that even came remotely close to expressing feelings was when one of them snapped. And he could handle that because he had grown up with it, it was recognizable and detectable while being here in this bed left him exposed to her and vulnerable.

At one time he had thought that maybe having himself open to her wasn't so bad, that maybe he could be normal for once by having her so easily accept him. But now, having heard those words fall from her lips, he knew just how big a mistake it had been to get so close. He wasn't like her, nor would he ever be. He was legally insane. Dangerous. Menacing. A monster. He was something from her nightmares that she had deluded herself into developing feelings for.

He used to believe that _she _was the disease that would attack him after being in a safe remission for a while, but perhaps he was wrong. Maybe _he _was the deadly virus slowly infecting her and poisoning her bloodstream, killing her from the inside out. Maybe _he _was the acid in her veins, continuously tainting her pure body with his filthy presence. It wasn't right.

She mumbled something quietly in her sleep and shifted beneath the thin linens, moving closer against him. It suddenly became too much, being there in the bed with her, holding her, feeling her, seeing her, tasting her in the air he breathed - all too much for him to wrap his head around. Everything up to this point, the fork in the road, had been for a reason. There were two paths he could choose now, and Gaara felt sick to his stomach.

He could lay with her, whisper the words he knew she wanted and needed to hear, and _mean_ it or he could get up, walk away, and never look back.

The answer was so obvious it was painful.

**XXX**

Sakura yawned and stretched, wincing when her muscles protested against the movements. Peeling her eyes open, she looked around the room lazily. It was the same as always, bland and homey. Just right, to her. When she sat up the first thought that entered her mind was that she might be late for work if she didn't hurry since the sun was just beginning to peak out over the horizon. The second was, why did her room smell so strange?

That was when it hit her.

She had brung Gaara home yesterday and one thing had led to another and it so happened that he had spent the night at her house. The strange smell was that of their actions and the scent of sandalwood. Distinctly Gaara. Tsunade was going to maim her and then bury the pieces.

Groaning, Sakura rubbed a hand down her face. God, she shouldn't have fallen asleep. Now they were both going to catch it, and something told her Tsunade wasn't going to be too pleasant about the situation. Reluctantly she dragged herself from the bed - wrapping the sheet around her as she did so. First things first, she needed to find Gaara to forewarn him of what was going to happen but he wasn't in the bedroom.

After peeking in the ajoining bathroom and small walk-in closet, Sakura tiptoed into the hall. He was in none of the other rooms or second bathroom. Now she was starting to panic. Where was he? She sprinted to the living room and sucked in a breath when he wasn't in there, either. Fuck. It was one thing to be an entire day late to return to the facility, but to lose the patient? Tsunade was going to have her head.

Fear began building within Sakura, she was worried about him. Without him close by she felt so alone and not knowing where he was at the moment had her about ready to rip her hair out and cry like a child when denied candy. "Gaara?!" she called a few times, tripping her way around the house, a few tears began to leak their way down her flushed cheeks.

The sheet began to slip around her and Sakura almost let it fall in her blind panic, but a sudden clanging caught her attention and she yanked the linens back up around her chest quickly. Her head whipped to the left as her eyes zoned in on the open archway of her kitchen. Had she already checked there? No, she hadn't. Why?

It must have just slipped her mind.

"Gaara, we have to - " she began as she stumbled into the kitchen, only to abruptly cut her sentence short at seeing Gaara hunched in front of her sink. She didn't know why, but something in the air had her anxiety building instead of lessening. It felt as if the panic was wrapping around her throat and squeezing slowly, cutting off her airway.

Something was wrong. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end like an electric current was racing throughout her system and her knees began to shake.

She took a hesitant step forward, her hand reaching out to rest on his shoulder and force him to face her. "Gaara...?" she whispered tentatively.

"It won't stop."

His cold, monotone voice stopped her in her tracks. "What?"

"It won't stop," he repeated, dull eyes glancing at her over his shoulder. "No matter how many I take, it won't stop."

Sakura swallowed nervously and stepped to his side, her hand a centimeter from resting on him. His eyes locked on it and Sakura didn't even have time to pull away before he was leaping away from her like she was fire and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" he yelled, hands grappling at the counter behind him. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

Bewilderdly, she took a step toward him. "I'm sor-"

He bared his teeth at Sakura and she stood, frozen, eyes wide and staring. He looked exactly like he did when she first met him. Crazed eyes, glinting teeth, pale, pasty skin. It was as if they had been flung into the past, and Sakura didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

A white container caught her attention and her eyes flicked to the sink. An empty bottle of pills lay toppled on its' side with the lid tossed to the outer-side of the basin. Sakura's stomach dropped. One hand covered her mouth as her eyes stared at the bottle in horror. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as her entire body began to shake.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Gaara crash to the ground and time began to move swiftly forward at unimaginable speeds. Idly she wondered why things were going by so quickly instead of slowing down like in the movies. But this wasn't a movie, this was reality. This was her life, and Gaara was lying motionless on her kitchen floor.

She placed an emergency 911 call as she grabbed Gaara's shoulders and rested his head on her lap. Screaming, she informed the woman on the phone of his condition and that he was unresponsive to her voice and touch. At the woman's demands, Sakura felt for a pulse (it was too fast) and opened his eyelids to check his pupils. They were dilated, which scared her when she couldn't see the normal healthy shade of glittering green they normally were.

The woman on the phone tried to calm Sakura, but she couldn't seem to get a hold on things. She was hyperventilating and the room was spinning and she felt so nauseous and everything was happing _too fast_.

Again, the woman on the phone spoke and Sakura shook out of her hysteric daze to concentrate on what she was trying to say.

"What?!" Sakura choked, clutching the phone tighter.

"I said, what did he take, ma'am. What medication did he take?"

"I-I don't know! He just - GAARA!!"

Sakura dropped the phone and screamed as Gaara's body began to abrubtly jerk and spasm violently in her hold. His dilated eyes snapped open and stared blankly up at the ceiling as a paroxysm of convulsions overtook him. Sakura screamed his name as her hands held his head carefully and used her legs to push him on his side.

The phone crackled as the woman called for Sakura, but she ignored it, focusing on Gaara in her hands. Tears poured down her cheeks and dampned his hair and Sakura tried to gather her jumbled thoughts. It was so hard, but somehow she managed. She had to keep him on his side. He was having a seizure. He had overdosed on....on....

Her eyes darted around and locked on the sink. She couldn't leave him alone, not when he was like this. He could hurt himself badly if she didn't stay by his side. "Gaara why did you do this!" she sobbed, fingers thredding through his hair. His only response was to convulse harshly in her hold. "Answer me!"

Blood began to trickle from his nose and Sakura panicked. Once more she was screaming frantically into the phone, cursing and swearing as her hands tried in vain to hold him still. The seizure still held tightly to his body. In a flurry of minutes, the seizure ceased, but the blood continued to flow from Gaara's nose. In the next instant, three EMTs were rushing through her home and taking Gaara from her.

Sakura launched herself at them, her mind solely on Gaara and Gaara alone. She had to be with him. She had to know why he would do this to himself. To her. After everything that had happened, everything he had worked toward, why would he go and do something like this? Most of all though, she was excessively worried about him. Never in her years as a student in the medical field had she ever encountered nosebleeding during a seizure. It could mean so many things ranging from a dry nose to a traumatized blood vessel.

Her nerves were shot.

She had to be held in place by one of the EMTs because of her state of dress, something that had up to that point completely slipped her mind. The sheet was barely covering her body, but she just couldn't find it in her to care. Gaara was loaded into the ambulance and the paramedics slammed the doors shut, refusing her entrance. Sakura yelled and demanded to be let in. The driver placated her and told her which hospital they would be at. Once she dressed herself, she could go and find him.

Then they left, and she was left alone. Sakura wasted no time in jumping in a cold shower and quickly dressing herself. Tears still leaked from her eyes as she fumbled with her keys and jogged to her car. In seconds, she was speeding down the road toward Harmony Hospital where Gaara had been admitted.

**XXX**

Voices were yelling around him and he was bouncing all over the place. If straps had not been tied down over his chest, he would have already been flung to the floor of the van.

A paramedic taped down the IV on his arm while the other strapped an the oxygen mask. Questions and demands and orders were flung back and forth between the two nurses and Gaara lay bleary eyed between them. His fingers twitched as his eyes blinked repeatedly, trying to see past the blurring in his eyes. He wished everything would stop spinning and that his stomach would stop rolling. It was confusing and disorienting.

"Did we ever find out what drug he took?"

"No, the girl was too upset."

"What about how long the seizure was? If he hit his head, nose, anything?"

"No."

A heavy sigh was heard. "That just makes things so much easier."

_'I love you.'_

The monitor that was tracking Gaara's heartbeat - starting to slow thanks to the IV - began to beep loudly. One of the paramedics bent over Gaara's face and opened his eyelids wider to shine a flashlight into his eyes. More orders were yelled out as the nurse's hands felt over his throat and inside of his arm.

Gaara's ears were ringing loudly, blocking out the noise of the ambulance and voices of the paramedics. All he could hear was his own thoughts, and how torturing they were. His concious repeated over and over to him that he wasn't good enough. That he would never be good enough. He desvered this and much more. He deserved punishment for ever thinking he could have something as beautiful and unreal as Sakura.

It was just a little boys' illusion.

His eyes flickered shut as his mind dragged him into a self-beating. It was pitiful to think he could be with her. How stupid and illogical. He was going to break her, hurt her, tear her apart, and then she had to go and say _that_. Now the game was over, dead. He felt hate. A searing, burning hate toward her at that moment.

How dare she think that she could change him? She was the stupid one, to delude herself into thinking that a murderer could give her something that he never even experienced. Love, he scoffed. There was no such thing. It was a trick of the mind, a fake emotion labeled just for the sake of being labeled. It was a ghost.

This entire time he had done nothing but fucked with her mind. That's all it was. A distraction from the empty walls of his 'home'. She was a toy to him and nothing more. He wasn't sorry for any of it, it had been a good run. A fun time. But it was over now, she had forced him to forfeit.

_Coward._

He wasn't a coward.

_Yes, you are._

No. NO, HE WASN'T A COWARD! She had caused all of this, she was the coward! She was too damn afraid to find someone normal so she settled for him. She was too scared to go and be with someone that could give her what she wanted. He was not what she needed, what she craved. He was a fuck buddy to her and he knew it.

She was nothing. At least, she would be nothing once he finished with her. He was going to bring her down.

Gaara Sabaku was going to shatter Sakura Haruno's heart for good.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sakura arrived at the hospital an hour later, having to turn back at the last minute after realizing she left her insurance card that would undoubtedly be needed to pay for Gaara's bills. Now that he was gone, even though she desperately wanted to be at his side, the rational part of her mind was coaching her through it.

Once in the blindingly white walls of the hospital, she was directed into room 306 where Gaara lay resting on one of the stiff, uncomfortable beds. He wore a mask over his face that helped him breathe and an IV inserted into the crook of his left elbow. His eyes were half lidded, and Sakura's pulse raced. He didn't look like himself and it scared her.

Her steps were light and quick as she went to his side and sat in the one chair in the room.

"Gaara," she said quietly, her eyes searching his face for any sign that he could hear her. "Gaara what happened? Why did you do this to yourself?"

He didn't answer.

"Please! Please just talk to me, I want to help you!"

Nothing changed. The heart monitor beeped in sync with his pulse, slow and easy. Relaxed. His chest rose and fell quietly and his blank eyes stared forward at the bare wall. Sakura's hands tangled into her pink locks and she curled them into tight fists, jerking at the strands gently. Her eyes closed tightly in anger and frustration, worry and sadness unleashing inside her in an unbearable tidal wave of emotion.

The silence rang loudly in her ears.

"Were you so miserable with me? Am I so disgusting that you wanted to kill yourself to get away from me? Is that it?" she demanded, hard eyes fixing on him. "I thought that...." she dropped her gaze and her shoulders slumped. "I thought that maybe you wanted to be with me. You acted almost happy around me, so why...? Is it something I did?"

Her words were nothing but whispers now.

"What do you want me to do? Tsunade is going to be angry, but I will keep you out of trouble. I won't let her punish you. I'll take the heat for it, just tell me what I did, Gaara. Please? I'll do whatever it takes. Just tell me why you did this. _Please!_"

Gaara didn't move while she pleaded and begged at his side, his gut twisted and knotted and his hands flinched at his sides. She wouldn't go away, no matter how badly he wished she would, she wouldn't. He had had enough.

Sakura froze as cold glittering eyes locked on her. Her blood rushed through her veins like ice at his hard look and Sakura wanted to cry. He had never looked at her with so much hate, so much malice and disgust since she had first met him. She wanted to flinch away from him and run, turn around and flee from that look because it was the same look Sasuke had worn when he turned his eyes upon her.

Sakura felt small and gross beside him.

His hand came up slowly and wrenched the mask from his face and threw it across the room. The heart monitor did not change pace.

"Please, what? What do you want, Sakura? Do you want me to tell you why I took the pills? Or why I let you believe you were _'helping' _me up to this point? I'll let you in on a little secret, love. I _was using you._"

Sakura stood abruptly from her seat and trembled before him. His voice was so cruel and mocking it shook her to her core and had tears leaking down her flushed cheeks.

He rolled his eyes as a taunting smile lifted his lips. "Crying. That's all you ever do. You can't do anything right because you always cry and act so pathetic. It's humiliating."

"I don't-" she started.

"Don't deny it, Sakura. You know you do. One offending word to you and you break down into tears. Quite amusing, actually, to see how easy it is to bring you down. Saves me the trouble of wasting even more of my time with you to figure it out."

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded, her hands fisting at her sides.

The burning in his stomach intensified. "Why? Why _not? _I was bored and guess who decided to show up and try to 'fix' me?" He barked a harsh laugh, making her flinch. "I'll give you credit, though, Sakura. You made this one of the most interesting games I have ever played. More than once I thought that maybe you had won."

She stared. "Game?"

His eyes narrowed in amusement. "Did you honestly think that I had feelings for you?" He laughed at her. "Fuck, Sakura. Get your childish head out of the clouds and come back to reality. Do you know what I am? _Who _I am?"

She remained silent, her heart pounding in her chest as the room began to slowly rotate around her. His voice was like a thousand knives plowing into her over and over again.

"Ever wonder why it was that the night my uncle was found dead, I came back stained with blood? That I had broken out at precisely the same time the even could have been transpiring?"

Sakura's mouth was bone dry. The heart monitor be-beeped quickly, signifying a rise in pulse. Neither noticed.

Gaara's eyes reflected an intense and burning hate so strong it could have knocked Sakura off her feet had she not been focusing so hard on trying to stay upright.

"I killed him, Sakura," he snarled, mouth twisting with disgust. "I broke out solely for the reason of killing my uncle, understand? I am a _murderer_."

Her vision blurred as more tears poured down her face and her body remained petrified before the man before her. His eyes locked her in place, glinting and shining like bullets as he stared at her and lips lifted into a disgusted sneer. His entire body was tense and taught, straining in the bed viciously.

It was then Sakura noticed that he was manacled to the bed. Leather straps encircled his wrists and tied down his waist to the bars outlining the mattress. He was like a caged animal.

She stumbled back a few paces away from him, one hand coming to cover her mouth as a shocked gasp of horror clawed its' way from her raw throat. Her eyes stared wide and fearful at him as he squirmed in his restraints.

"What? Shocked to see me for what I am?" he scoffed. "I told you before, you can't fix me, Haruno."

She felt herself beginning to crack under all the lies and untold truths that had been weighing down on her until that point, her mind screaming in anguish as everything became so clear. Had Tsunade been a part of it? Had she shielded him? Why was this happening? The betrayl stung, hearing the words fall from his lips, the same flawless and tourtous mouth that she had been so deeply and truly in love with just a few hours ago.

He was made of hate.

"Weak," he spat. "Pathetically and disgustingly _weak_. How you managed to survive this long is beyond me."

Don't, she begged. Don't say it. Please, don't say it. I can't take it. Anyone but you. Please. She was sobbing so hard, her heart thrashing painfully in her chest. Her head pounding with the overwhelming thoughts and memories of such a similiar situation. Except this time instead of a raven haired man with soulless, dark eyes, there was a strong willed, commanding person with eyes reflecting emotions she knew where killing her and making her want to crumble to the floor in a sobbing heap. Still, even though he was doing this to her, even though she felt like she should hate him, she couldn't.

"You're so..." Her heart stopped in her chest and her knees quaked dangerously as he glared at her with his too bright eyes. "...Annoying."

Her heart shattered in her chest, and Sakura bolted from the room without a sound.

The heart monitor sped up to cautious levels and Gaara remained chained to the bed like a cold, unmoving stone.

**XXXXXX**

Tsunade paced back and forth in the small office she had claimed, her arms crossed over her busty chest and the pointer finger on her right hand 'tap-tap'ing away on her forearm silently. It was clear she was agitated and stressed to the breaking point, having not heard a word from Sakura nor Gaara since they had departed a day ago. But she had had a phone call, one that had her so on edge it was a wonder her desk was still intact.

Gaara Sabaku was in the hospital.

According to the doctor that had rang her, he had had his stomach pumped and had been put under close watch because of a slightly bruised blood vessel. There was scarring in his stomach, something to do with an overflow of toxins and acids eating away at the soft tissue. They had been take the precaution of strapping him to a bed due to the fact that he was now under suicide watch and, thanks to her, were now aware of the fact that he was a patient in her asylum.

The doctor had informed her that he had overdosed on benadryl. Normally, it wouldn't be too worrisome - though still taken very seriously - but in Gaara's case, he had consumed more than an average person should be capable of doing. In other words, he should be dead.

He assured her that he would recover quickly, with care and watchful eyes. The bruised blood vessel would heal on its' own, he had told her, quickly listing off the data they had gathered about him through tests and observations.

She had stopped him mid-sentence, demanding to know where the woman was that had been with him at the house the 911 call had been dialed. He didn't know.

"She left pretty quickly, and in quite a state, I must say. He did a number on her, he did." he had said.

Tsunade had ended the phone call soon after, and had spent the next twenty minutes pacing in the small enclosure, switching from seething and fuming to worrying and anxiously awaiting news about Sakura. If she didn't call or show up in the next two minutes, Tsunade would have to give up on her for the moment so that she could go to Gaara and find out what had happened. Something told her she would get nothing out of him, though.

Still, it was her duty to at least try.

A knock broke her from her thoughts, and turning to her door, she found Daichi poking his head in and peering questioningly at her. "Haruno is here to see you, Tsunade."

Setting her jaw, she nodded tersely to him. Not three seconds later, Sakura was walking through the door and staring at something above Tsunade's left ear, pointedly avoiding her gaze.

"Well?" Tsunade snapped, hands tightening their grip on her forearms. "Would you care to explain to me why Gaara is in the hospital and you look like you have been told your grandmother has died?"

Sakura swallowed hard and bit her lip, shaking her head. "I...I..." she cleared her throat and fixed her eyes steadily on Tsunade's sharp hazel orbs. "I want to resign."

The silence rang in their ears.

"There must be a reason for your descision," Tsunade said.

"I feel like I've had enough experience here. I need to move on."

The words only succeeded in scattering the pieces of Sakura's heart into small, broken shards.

Tsunade's lips formed a thin line, but she nodded slowly. "I can't stop you, as much as I want to. You choose your own path and I can't prevent it."

Sakura averted her eyes to the floor.

"Sakura," the older woman sighed. "Fate has cards that it doesn't want to show. I know things might be difficult, but please think this over."

"I have," she answered. "I can't work here anymore." her eyes teared up again and she swiped the away with a shaky hand. "I can't bear it any longer."

Tsunade grimaced at her broken and painful tone as she voiced her reason. It was a shame to lose her, but if Tsunade was in her place, she would choose the same thing. If things between Gaara and Sakura had gotten so bad that he had tried to kill himself, maybe it was better this way.

"Alright. I'll have the papers filed by this evening." she took a deep breath. "You can leave." she said slowly, wanting to swallow the words back.

Sakura nodded and turned to the door. "I'm sorry, Tsunade. It's all that I can say."

The door closed as she walked out, leaving Tsunade staring hard at the floor fighting back her own sadness at losing someone who had so much potentional and promising future. Someone strong and powerful that could have taken on the world if she chose.

She just didn't recognize her own strengths, and what a sad loss it was.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was so quiet, had it always been like this? He couldn't remember a time when it was. It just seemed too silent. Once more his hands came up and brushed over his ears, checking to see if they were plugged up, and found to his irritation that they were. They were blocked by the noiseless air around him.

With a soft growl, he abruptly stood from his rickety bed and began pacing the room. Thoughts tumbled in around his head and he winced at the ferocity behind them. Demanding and violent, they pushed to the front of his mind and stubbornly made him acknowledge what he didn't want to. What he had been struggling to suppress for the past week. One thought set apart from the others solemnly, and he could imagine it with sad, desolate eyes gazing at him pleadingly while at the same time gripping him in it's watery hands, refusing to release him until he confronted the unspoken words.

His mouth formed a thin line and he glared helplessly at the wall before him. He could feel the words creeping up his throat, coating his tongue and forming on his lips without his consent. He could feel the oncoming impact of the words, what they would do to the silence around him and to himself. He knew this, and still the words tumbled from his person like dripping liquid and stained the floor beneath him a permanent emerald green. The color of his shame, the color of his pride, the color of his thoughts, and the color of her piercing eyes as they had once stared at him with an overbearing determination boiling in their depths.

"She's gone."

The quiet shattered.

His body sagged with defeat.

For the first time since she had left over a week ago, running from the hospital clutching the fragments of her shattered heart, Gaara let himself feel the pain he had managed to keep at bay. It leaped at his vulnerable mind with open claws and a snarling smile of utter satisfaction.

Gaara hit the floor.

**XXXXXX**

Sakura stared at the road stretching before her. It sparkled in the fading light of the sun, rain water from a recent shower still forming small puddles here and there and making it glimmer softly like diamonds were imbedded in the asphalt. The cool breeze shifted the tall grass on either side of the abandoned street, and her eyes skimmed over the blades distractedly. The hum of the engine purred eagerly beneath her, and her slim fingers slid over the leather of the steering wheel in a reassuring manner.

_Soon, _she thought blankly. _Soon._

Her cue came when the sun disappeared completely and darkness pressed heavily against the glass of her windshield. Her eyes slipped closed and she breathed in and out deeply through her nose, dragging in the scent of her perfume and the cars' peppermint smell. Her jumping nerves seemed to still, waiting anxiously for what she was about to do and ceasing to jump promptly to the forefront of her thoughts and distract her.

Time held no meaning in the next precarious moments of her life, and she embraced the emptiness gratefully.

Emerald orbs snapped open at the same time that her foot pressed heavily upon the gas pedal. A scream of tires on road erupted in an explosion of sound around her, piercing her ears painfully as she shot forward with enough force to jerk her body back into the cushion of her seat. Her hand found itself to the radio, turning up the racket blasting from the speakers to an almost unbearable crescendo that it was a miracle her ears didn't bleed.

_--What you don't know,_

_won't leave a scar!!_

_What you don't know_

_hasn't killed you so far!!_

_What you don't know,_

_is who you are!!_

_I just give you something to talk about._

Her eyes were wide as she sped down the dangerous, slick road with abandon. Her mouth wide open and laughing hysterically and her hands clutching the wheel in a death grip. The adrenaline pummled itself through her viens, making it difficult to breathe, and yet she did not slow down. She could taste the danger coating her tastebuds with a grappling energy and she reveled in the feeling of holding her life in her own hands, having the decision to end it all with one swerve, or keep it going on the straight way.

_So you lost yourself!!_

_Turn to someone else!!_

_And you can't give up your will to want to know._

_Then you find yourself!!_

_And you're someone else!!_

_In the end you only get what you deserve._

_(What you deserve)_

Her lungs pumped in the air greedily as the screaming chorus repeated itself, making her very skin itch and blood pulse with the drumming beat pounding in the confined space of her car. A stop sign jumped into her view, and in the span of the seconds that she saw the flashing red of the sign and the awareness of just what she was doing caught up to her, a million thoughts flooded her mind.

She could end it. All this pain and anger and rage and hate and sadness and regret and misery. She could end it. She could stop it. It was so simple.

Everything became a blur as things began tumbling and bumping into each other in her head, commanding this, demanding that, pulling her this way, jerking her that way. She wanted to scream. She wanted to raise her voice to the volume and magnitude of the artist that was roaring through her speakers. If she had his voice, everything would be silent. Everything would be less hectic and more controllable.

She slammed the breaks.

The car swerved a half circle and her body jolted in the seat.

Sakura cried in the middle of an abandoned highway.

**XXXXXX**

He had to hear it from Ino of all people. If he had it his way, he would have preferred to hear it from Sakura herself. But that was just like wishing for money to fall from the sky. Sakura had pride, and she would never admit to him, especially him, that she had had a mental breakdown in her car on an empty street. Alone. With the dark as her companion and nothing but her own thoughts to give her a self-beating.

Naruto slammed his hand down harshly on his kitchen counter, wincing as needles and pins stung his palm. His face tightened in mild irritation and hurt, overall upset more by the fact that Sakura felt like she couldn't come to him when things got bad, than by the throbbing pain in his hand. His free hand loosened the dangerous grip he had on his telephone and let it '_clack' _back to the countertop before it met an utimely demise in his fingers.

Without wasting anymore time, Naruto jogged out of the kitchen - pocketed his keys - and sprinted outside to his car. If Sakura wasn't going to come to him, he would go to her. And find out _exactly _where Gaara lived so that he could beat the shit out of him for deluding himself into thinking he could get away with hurting Sakura. For ever thinking he had the right to do this to her.

The squeal of tires on asphalt signaled his departure, and in seconds he was speeding down the backroads to Ino's house where Sakura lay quietly on the couch. Eyes dry, blank and her body too tired to shed anymore tears as Ino looked on worriedly from the opposite chair. It was a rare day to wear down Ino enough to where she would actually show concern for another person instead of utter dismay at smeared makeup or slightly askew hair.

Ino shifted in her seat and cleared her throat, eyeing the woman sprawled on her couch expectantly. When there was no response, the blonde coughed into her fist deliberately. Still, Sakura ignored her and Ino huffed internally. After a moments hesitation, she sighed heavily and loudly, slumping into the plush of her cushions.

"Forget it, Ino."

The blonde winced at the hoarse tone of her companions' voice. "Sakura, please just tell me what happened. Did he hurt you? Like, did he hit you or something?"

Sakura sat up abruptly from the couch. "No. He didn't." _But he might as well have. His words were just like the worst of beatings...._

"Was it just a fight, then?"

The broken woman swallowed and nodded her head. "Something like that."

"Well, then that's no big deal. You two will be talking soon enough, just you wait. Maybe he just wanted some space." Ino pursed her lips. "You can be a bit clingy."

Sakura let the insult slide right off her back. After years and years of Ino's company, she knew that it was just the blonde's way. She never really meant what she said, though sometimes her words did annoy Sakura. This time, she was just too tired to aknowledge her cript remarks. She was too loaded down with everything else.

Ino narrowed her baby blue eyes on her best friend, a spark of irritation burning in their soft depths. This was just ridiculous.

"Sakura," Ino ground out, watching the woman before her angrily. How dare she let a man do this to her? She was strong, not some pathetic highschool girl anymore. She was a woman! "Sakura!" she snapped when Sakura gave no reaction to her name. This time she flinched and looked up quickly.

"Get a hold of yourself, this is just...just....not like you! So what if the guy dumped you? It's _his _loss, damn it!" Ino stood from her chair and placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at her friend. "Quit this moping around. It's obvious he didn't care about you as much as you did for him, so you know what? Fuck him! Stop thinking about it, he's not worth all this pain you're putting yourself through!"

Sakura sat frozen on her chair. In all honesty, she appreciated Ino giving her this pep talk, but she had no idea of what she was talking about. Had she ever been in love? Had she ever been ripped to shreds? No, she hadn't. So she had absolutely no right in saying that Sakura should forget G-...forget _him._ Just the thought of his name had her heart clenching in her chest.

"Ino, you don't know what you're saying."

She laughed bitterly. "The hell I do. I might not have ever felt the way you did for this guy, but I damn well that no man is worth this type of suffering. Look at yourself," she threw her hands in Sakura's direction. "You're a mess. And for what? Because he told you to leave? Because he broke your heart? Listen to me, Sakura!" Ino got right down in front of Sakura's face, eyes burning. "A broken heart is just a figure of speech. You're not shattered or abandoned, alright? Look around you! I'm here, Naruto is probably speeding on his way here right now, and I bet you by tomorrow all of our friends from highschool will be on that doorstep waiting to wrap you in their arms and comfort you. Get over him, Sakura! You don't need his sorry ass! Look at what he's putting you through!!"

Sakura had believed that she was out of tears, that her body had no more tears to offer. She was wrong. Ino's words brought on a floodgate of tears and she was wracked with quilt. Ino was right, she was focusing so much on Gaara - she winced as she thought of his name - when there was no point. What had happened, happened. And she had to live with that. Right now she needed to be grateful for what she _did _have.

Her friends.

Ino watched Sakura cry for a few moments before relenting and sinking into the couch beside her. "I'm sorry, Sakura. That was harsh, I know, but I just can't stand by and see you put yourself through this." Her arms wrapped around her and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "Quit wearing your heart on your sleeve, Sakura. You're going to get hurt so much if you keep this up."

Sakura swallowed. "Never again."

Ino, for once, was completely silent. There was nothing more to say.

A cars' tires could be heard pulling into the driveway, followed by rapid footsteps and a urgent pounding on the front door. Ino sighed and rolled her eyes. "Stupid idiot, always having to be so loud." she muttered as she stood and went to answer the door.

Sakura watched her leave and gave a small, imperceptible smile. In moments a lean man with a shock of blonde hair was stomping into the room in long, rushed strides. Sakura's green eyes shot up to him in surprise, expecting him to be yelling and wildly demanding to know what happened. Instead, his strode right up to her, eyes hard and desperate with hurt and lips formed in a thin anxious line. His arms wrapped around her, engulfed her completely, and Sakura struggled to hold back another flood of tears threatening to break past her eyelids.

His fingers dug into her skin and he buried his face into her shoulder, dragging her so close to him it was a wonder she was still breathing. She didn't pull away and Naruto refused to release her.

_Never again, _Sakura thought again as she clutched at Naruto's comforting persence. _Never again will I ever let someone hurt me like he did. I will not be broken a third time._


	29. Chapter 29

**Huzzah! New chapter! Yay! Okay I won't keep you long but you NEED to read the first three chapters if you haven't done so already. And afterwards, meaning after you have finished reading the first three chapters and you have read this chapter, check back to the my profile and read the update, 'kay? Vitally important you guys! Enjoy!**

**-XxGaarasGirlXx**

* * *

Chapter 29

She spent the night at Ino's curled up on the couch, swamped with a large comforter. Ino had offered the bed, but Sakura declined. She was tired of the pity and sympathy. Of course she would have gone home if she were allowed, but Ino and Naruto both decided it would be better for her to stay.

Sakura got the feeling they were making sure she didn't try to commit suicide due to her grief.

Countless times Sakura stirred, unable to sleep. Her dreams were filled with images of the past months and it made her heart ache painfully. So, she spent most of the night staring up at the ceiling, imagining patterns in the texture that were not really there. It was a long, long night.

At one point she sat up and groaned, fed up with trying to sleep. Naruto shifted in the recliner across from her, turning on his side and snoring softly. Sakura stared at him with empty eyes. He really was a good friend, refusing to leave her side even after she said she was going to bed. And having the patience to deal with her silence when he attempted conversation. Now that she thought about it though, he didn't talk as much as he usually did. Which was unsettling since Naruto was known for never shutting up.

Sakura's brow furrowed and she drew her knees up to her chest. If she weren't careful, her thoughts would wonder and she would end up a helpless heap on the couch come morning. Forcing herself away from the feelings crowding her chest and mind, she focused on Naruto, depicting every feature and every memory she had of him.

His blonde hair stuck up in messy spikes, framing his chiseled face softly. His lips were parted as he breathed deeply and his chest moved with every inhale and exhale. Sakura's eyes traced his form, becoming surprised as she finally noticed how much he had grown since they had been in highschool together. It was almost unreal. Back then he had been a gangly, unbalanced teenager. Almost awkward in his own skin. He stumbled, his voice cracked, his legs and arms seemed too long for his body since he could hardly function without knocking something over.

Tears stung Sakura's eyes as a bitter smile broke across her lips. It was a sad smile and her fingers covered it, trying to hide it from closed eyes.

When had he grown up? Out of all of them, Sakura had always pegged Naruto as the one that would never mature. The one that she could always count on to stay in the past. As she watched him sleep she mentally cursed herself. How cruel to think that she could make him be the memoir of her childhood. He was his own person, not her personal talisman to better days.

Still, her heart ached at the thought that he had grown up and she hadn't noticed. In a way she wished he was still the goofy teenager that waited at the corner of her street to walk with her to the bus. At the memory, Sakura coughed a broken laugh as tears spilled from her eyes. God, how she missed those times.

Naruto's nose scrunched up in his sleep and Sakura bit back another laugh at how childish he looked. He seemed so care free in his sleep, reminding her even more of the boy he used to be. If she concentrated, she could still see the boistrous trouble maker bouncing aroud homeroom while their lazy teacher sat behind the desk with his nose buried in an adult novel. Countless times Naruto and the others had tried to see what was between those pages, but Kakashi, their teacher, had always managed to know about the plan ahead of time and eluded them.

Sakura stood from the couch and crossed the room to stand in front of Naruto's sleeping form. Her chest constricted as she wished for the past to come and swallow her so that she could be back in such simpler times. Back then her hardest times were when she had to decide if her shirt clashed with her hair color. Sobbing, she crawled into the chair beside Naruto and folded herself against him, drawing comfort from his solid form.

In minutes, the pain ebbed enough for her to drift into a fitful sleep filled with heartbreaking red-heads and groups of awkward teenagers laughing at secret jokes.

**XXXXXX**

"You know that you have to stop this. It isn't going to change anything and I know that you understand that."

Gaara remained silent, glaring harshly at the blond woman before him with cold, abandoned eyes.

"Listen to me. One of two things are going to happen if you do not change your attitude, Gaara. One, I will immediately put you back on Mercital." she ignored the spark of rage cross his features. "Or, two, you will be emitted into Suna's facility a full three days' flight away from here."

Even Tsunade could see the impact of her words and she forced herself not to show sympathy. It was cruel to throw out the name of his hometown so blatantly, but it was necessary. If she didn't, if she continued to beat around the bush, he would know with absolute certainty that he had power of her and that was just not acceptable. Not only was it a slap in the face to thrust his past at him without warning, but to add salt to the open wound, Suna's mental hospital was less then adequate. If someone was sent there it was meant as a last resort or that the family of the patient just didn't give a damn.

It was even rumored that torture was the main discipline practiced behind those crumbled walls. Tsunade swallowed the bile rising in her throat. It was not her decision to put this option on the table. No, never would she put a patient at such a high risk. There were doctors above her in the field she worked however, and despite her efforts, when the old goats decided that a patient just wasn't making enough progress for their tastes - Suna came into play. No matter how much she fought against it, ultimately, it was not her place.

Somehow Tsunade had managed to dodge their focuses on Gaara, mostly because he was a tough case to crack and mainly because she had become dangerously attached to him. It was just a waste of youth to let him rot in the facility, so she had assigned treatment to him full force from day one. But he fought against it so ferociously that it seemed as if he didn't _want _to be helped.

Tsunade's hazel eyes snapped to Gaara's face and pierced straight through his mask with sudden clarity. She could almost see the crack on the surface and she saw past the facade of anger and hate straight to the fear he held so close to his chest. For the first time in all the years Gaara had been held like a prisoner in her building, Tsunade finally saw the scared little boy huddled deep within the shadows.

In her moment of shock, Gaara slammed out of the room in raging panic at the sudden vulnerablity washing over him in violent waves and ran for the only solitude he knew. Tsunade stared at the empty chair, not fully comprehending that he was gone, and felt the stampede of calculations and records and stories and lies and pain - the enigma that was Gaara, fall heavily into her lap. Silence rang in her ears but had no effect on the loud shouting inside her head.

All this time she had thought that Gaara had a problem with authority, a problem with society, balking at any mention of obeying and refusing to conform because in his head it was right. She believed that his dementia and solitude was induced from the complete and total abandonment of his entire family, from his mother's death and father's cruel nature and uncle's betrayl. From his brother and sister cutting off their visits as they slowly but surely over time gave up on him like all the others before them.

"Oh, my God..."

Could it be that he pushed people away just to test them at how much they cared? That his twisted ways of insulting and mocking were ways of covering up how much pain he was in? All of his cruel ways and cold words were, in his own way, cries for help. In the only way he knew how, he was asking someone to show him how to shed the pain and guide him to the sun.

When he was young and silent the first night he came, he was definately out of his mind there was no doubt. It was no secret to Tsunade that he had commited murder. She couldn't and wouldn't condemn him though, whether from fear or sympathy, she wasn't sure. He was alone and abandoned and stripped of everything he knew. He was only a child. After that, he closed off. She gathered from his home life that he was never expressive in the first place, never learned how to handle confusion and pain and sadness in such large doses very well. If she had not been so blind in the beginning, if she had centered more attention on him and broke down his mannerismis, could she have saved him all these years of suffering?

He was so hateful because he knew nothing else, never _learned _anything else. He didn't know how to ask for the help he so desperately needed and wanted. The little boy inside cried while the man on the outside lived in a day to day constant turmoil of confusion. The man and the boy didn't and couldn't cope, and it drove Gaara into his current state and with every passing day, deeper and deeper into the black hole he was burying himself in.

And Sakura had been almost like his final act. His final plea. It was clear he couldn't handle his emotions well, and then having her slam into his life and bringing forth an emotion he had never felt and never dreamed of feeling had been like being blindsided by an out-of-control vehicle while you are riding only a bycicle. He drew her into his life and tried in vain to show her his mess of confusion, only to see that she was just as blind as everyone else. She tried, and he could see that, but it wasn't enough.

She couldn't _see _him. To him, Tsunade figured there was a glass wall between himself and Sakura and no matter how she tried, she couldn't break past it. She tried harder than most, and Tsunade found this to be why Gaara found himself inisblicibly drawn to her. But something had soured, something had gone wrong between them and he had backpedaled so fast it left the both of them dazed.

Tsunade guessed it was because of love. Gaara didn't understand it, and what he didn't understand, he feared. Hated. Despised. Ran from with his tail tucked between his legs. He had tried to plead with Sakura for her help and warmth, but neither understood exactly how to go about breaking the glass instead of only scratching the surface like it had been done for years.

The phone on Tsunade's desk gave a sudden, shrill ring and she jumped clear out of her seat with her hands clutching at the edges of the desk. Blinking repeatedly, she jerked the phone off the hook.

"Yes? What is it?" she said slowly, still shaken from the revelation still whirring within her head.

"I'm sorry to disturbed you, Tsunade, but there's a problem in the cafeteria."

The nasal voice of the secretary brought Tsunade from her foggy thoughts. "Right. Okay, I'll be there shortly. Make sure no one hurts themselves."

"Yes ma'am."

When the line disconnected and Tsunade heard the dial tone in her hear, she dropped the phone and took a few deep breaths to clear her thoughts. She had a job to do still, but once she finished with the little squabble in the cafeteria, she was heading straight to Gaara's room with her findings. Right then and there, Tsunade vowed that she would fight him head to head in order to show him that she finally understood.

And to show him that she was sorry for not seeing sooner.

**XXXXXX**

Sakura woke slowly that morning, having sometime during the night fallen into a deep and dreamless slumber and was finding it difficult to pull herself from that lazy, relaxed state. Her blood felt sluggish as it moved through her veins, bones reduced to nothing but mush inside her body. She groaned quietly and rolled onto her stomach only to be stopped by a solid body lying next to her. A sharp pain stabbed Sakura in the gut and she forced herself not to cry as a face flashed through her head like a knife. Piercing eyes, crimson hair, and a voice that made her knees weak.

She swallowed thickly and forced the memories away, trapping them in steel box with thick chains and locks in the back of her mind. And that's where they would stay until she stopped breathing. At least, that's what she convinced herself, and prayed for to happen. Finally, she opened her eyes and watched as Naruto breathed in and out, brow knitted for a reason she couldn't fathom.

She would have let him sleep longer, but his arms were wrapped around her waist, and Sakura found a rising panic rising from her stomach and threatening to spill from her mouth and eyes. She wasn't ready for this. Jerkily, she shoved his shoulder and twisted out of his grip to get off the cramped recliner. How they both managed to sleep in it was beyond her.

"Wake up, Naruto!" she hissed, watching as his eyes snapped open and he jumped in the chair - almost flipping over the side.

"What?! What's going on!?" he shouted as he blinked rapidly, swinging his head left and right in an attempt to understand why he wasn't in his bed in his own house.

Sakura smacked her hand over his mouth. "Shh! I think Ino is still asleep."

His bright azure eyes stared up at her wildly and then visibly showed understanding, then relief. He nodded his head, showing he wouldn't be loud anymore and sagged back into the cushions when she removed her hand.

"You didn't have to give me a heart-attack, Sakura. All you had to do was nudge my shoulder or something." he grunted. Running a hand though his messy hair, he yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

Sakura averted her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well, I wouldn't have had to wake you up like that if you wouldn't have been...nevermind," she sighed and shook her head, refusing to walk down the road that would dredge up what she had just locked away. "Look, I'm hungry. Let's fix us something to eat before Ino wakes up and burns breakfast."

"I resent that, Billboard Brow," A teasing voice spoke up from the kitchen. "I'm actually a fairly good cook thanks to Chouji." Ino said, grinning as she walked into the spacious living room with two steaming plates of eggs, bacon and an assortment of delectable, chopped fruits.

Sakura's eyes widened at the miracle before her. Ino had cooked, and it actually looked good. Naruto voiced his approval as he accepted the plate and promptly took a bite, chewing and swallowing in one movement before digging in like a starved pup. Sakura, too, accepted the plate offered and sat down on the couch.

"There isn't any poison in here, is there, Ino-pig?"

Sakura bit back a grin as Naruto choked on his food, staring down at his plate as if it would eat him. Ino narrowed her eyes on the pair and placed her hands on her hips.

"No," she huffed, and nodded approval when Naruto began eating again, albiet warily. "But I have some in the cabinet if you would like it sprinkled along with your salt."

Naruto snorted. "That doesn't surprise me." he muttered, swallowing a helping off eggs with bits of bacon.

Sakura smiled softly as they engaged in a friendly banter, trying not to fill like an imposter on the outside looking in. She knew it wasn't like that, but for some reason, it appeared so. Since when had she drifted so far from her friends? Thinking over it now, it was like she hardly knew them at all. Effectively ruining her appetite, Sakura pushed the now not-so-good looking food around on her plate and spiraled into a miserable mood. She sorely missed the comfort of close friends and yearned to have back that familiar happiness.

"Sakura? Hey, Sakura! Stop pushing around the food like that and eat!" Ino scolded, fixing her baby-blue eyes on her pink haired friend.

Sakura obidiently stuffed a forkful of fruit into her mouth and chewed mechanically. Ino eyed her skeptically and shrugged. "After you eat, you can take a shower. Naruto," she turned to the man as he licked his fork and scrunched her nose." You use the shower in the hall bathroom and Sakura can use the one in my bedroom." she leaned close to Sakura and whispered in her ear, "I have some pretty fancy bath oils if you're interested. Lots of pampering stuff from my mom when she visited. Feel free to spoil yourself."

"Thanks, Ino." Sakura said, giving her a genuine smile. Ino smiled brightly back, folding her hands in her lap.

"This was great, Ino. Really. I might have to start coming over here for breakfast every once in a while!" Naruto teased, standing and walking to the kitchen to deposit his dirty dishes in the sink.

Ino groaned. "Great. You feed a man once and he keeps coming back for more."

Sakura laughed quietly and set her own plate on the coffee table. "I can go home, you know. I don't need to eat up your food and hog your shower." Even though she said this, it was the exact opposite of what she was wanting. Her pride won out and beat back her blubbering side craving for her friends. Sakura hoped that Ino wouldn't kick her out just yet, she wanted to stay.

Ino, thankfully, waved a dismissive hand. "No dice, girl. I have plans for today, so you're stuck with me." her lips stretched into a smile that warned Sakura of trouble. It was the same smile Ino had worn the time she had pranked the entire female gym class freshman year. It served to be an easy class.

Naruto sauntered back into the room and plopped next to Sakura. "Plans?" he asked. "What kind of plans?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well, if you _must _know, I was planning a shopping spree. And maybe visit to one of those massage places? Oh, what do you call them..." she muttered, biting her thumbnail in thought.

"A masseuse?" Naruto provided.

Ino shrugged. "Close enough." she turned to Sakura. "How does that sound? Good?"

"Well - "

"Hinata and Tenten are going to be there, too. I called them this morning and they can't wait to meet up with you again."

Sakura found herself wondering bitterly how it came about that Ino was still capable of keeping in contact with the girls after highschool and college when she couldn't. Had work really been so important to her up until this point? What a sad life she had led, friendless, boring...in fact, it might as well be described as lifeless because that's what she didn't have. A life.

"That sounds fun." Sakura responded, picking at a loose thread on her pants.

Naruto nudged her shoulder. "How about me, Kiba and Shikamaru tag along?"

Sakura could see Ino working up an 'absolutely no way' and interfered. "Yeah, why not? Let's make a group of it! What about Chouji? And Lee and Neji? Shino?"

Ino shook her head, blond ponytail swishing softly. "Chouji's a traveling chef. Last I heard, he was in America studying different ways to prepare lobster. As for Lee and Neji, they took up hand-to-hand combat training in Iwa. Shino's around here somewhere...Naruto, you have his number, don't you?"

Once more, Sakura wilted at the knowledge of Ino knowing more about their highschool friends than she ever could.

"Yeah, I think so. Let me check. Be back in a few minutes." Naruto said, digging in his pocket for his Blackberry and walking out onto the porch.

"So that means we'll have..." Ino held up her hand and ticked off how many people would be part of their day out. "..six people. Okay, that's a good, even number don't you think?"

Sakura nodded, smiling. "Sounds fun."

The preparations were made quickly after Naruto came back in with Shino's assent (though Sakura wouldn't doubt that Naruto had bullied him into it. She might not know much about the group she hung around with in highschool, but she knew enough about Shino that he wasn't much of a social bug.) Ino seemed giddy with excitement and, unable to resist the gravitational pull of her personality, Sakura found herself feeling excited too. It seemed like forever to her that she had spent time will everyone at once. The last get together she could remember was forcing Kiba and Naruto to buy her groceries after clearing out her fridge.

So it was with great relief that she felt happy about the day ahead. Things were changing for the better already, and Sakura was embracing the change with an open mind and open arms. It seemed that it couldn't have come any sooner to her.

* * *

So was that good? What did you think about Gaara's part? Please tell me, I've bitten my nails off from anxiety! Please please please! And also, go back to my profile and read the update. Very important! Vital! I will die if you don't read it!!!! Do you want me to die? Huh?! Do you!? Then go read my update on my profile!!

EDIT: Okay, so I just spent an hour resurrecting this story since somehow it got deleted. Don't know how but it did. So if some of the chapters are not what they were before (aside from the first three) then please tell me so I can go back and fix them okay? This is also very important! Again, I am so so so so so sorry!


	30. Chapter 30

**LAST CHAPTER GUYS!!!! Yes, yes, this is the last chapter of "A Twisted Kind of Sane" so be sure to drink in every word of this chapter! Now go on and read and don't forget to read the little footnote at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 30

She was surrounded by friends, almost suffocated by their presence, and yet she still felt like the odd ball out. Like she was the black sheep in the flock pretending to be something she wasn't and could never hope to be. Even as Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder and joked and talked with her, even though Shikamaru was as lazy as ever, even though Kiba gave his trademark wolfish smile and poked fun at her just like he had done in high school, even though Ino, Hinata, and Tenten squealed and giggled like the girls they used to be with gossip whispering past their lips, in Sakura's head, the same words went around and around in a tight, compact, repeating circle: _You don't belong here._

But she was stubborn, excessively so, and she pushed away the thought and flung herself into the old life she had led before...before everything had blown up in her face. She _wanted _this, she _wanted_ to be with her friends and she _wanted_ to have the normal life she had denied herself. She _wanted_ to have fun and date and feel the innocence and excitement of a new relationship. Even if her stomach churned and dropped sickeningly at the thought of dating again.

"Sakura? Earth to Sakura!" Tenten waved a hand in front of her face and smiled widely when Sakura's eyes refocused on her. "Ino found this beautiful dress for you and she says you have to try it on. Right now."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right there." she said and watched with distant eyes as Tenten turned and walked back to where Ino stood by the dress racks, pawing through the silky, glittering fabric with abandon.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura plunged head first into what she desperately hoped would be a new beginning.

**XXXXXX**

Her heels clacked loudly on the linoleum floors and he winced at their piercing sound, like nails on a chalkboard. He would have liked to turn and run more than anything, and he almost did. He almost lost himself to that cold grip of hate and fear clinging to his bones and drenching his skin. There was only one thing keeping him still, one acknowledgment that would not allow him to run like the coward he knew he was.

He had made the mistake of running once before, he would not make it again.

"Are you ready?"

He gave a nod and reached down to the simple backpack hunched by his leg. In it contained everything that mattered to him, things that would remind him of the pain he had suffered in the walls imprisoning him and show him why he would never return. A set of clothes, a piece of paper with phone numbers to his brother and sister, a bracelet made from faded twine, (A parting gift from one of the patients, a young girl with wide black eyes and scruffy brown hair who had scrambled away from him afterward. Tsunade had explained that she was delusional in her head, believing that she could see angels in people and would give them insignificant nothings in hopes of her not being forgotten and forsaken. Gaara would not forget her.) a few notebooks filled with journal entries of his stay over the years, and, finally, hidden underneath the other paraphernalia packed into the bag, was a simple photo.

It was creased in places where it had accidentally been folded and even had a faded coffee stain on the back. It didn't matter. In the picture, _she _was sitting at the metal table where his therapy sessions with her had been held in the beginning. Her head was bent down, reading a blue bound notebook intently like it held the secrets of life and one of her hands were tangled in her odd pink hair, keeping it away from her glittering emerald eyes. A pen was caught between her lips as she nibbled on the edge of it, concentrating on what the words before her presented.

In the background, he himself was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and his head turned toward the window. The sun was streaming through the window and reflecting off of every surface, almost blindingly. It looked like the Gaara in the picture was staring at the clouds as they passed by the window, but in actuality, if you looked close enough, it was clear that his head was inclined to the woman at the table, listening to her. The only eye visible to the camera was fixed on her back and his body wasn't tensed as if waiting for an attack. He was calm.

"Let's go, Gaara."

He turned and followed Tsunade from his room, the room that had been his refuge for as long as he had stayed in the hospital. It was impossible to believe that he was leaving it forever so that some other unfortunate soul could inhabit it, could haunt it's walls.

"I think it's about time this happened, don't you?" she asked pleasantly, though both knew it was all a charade. "A year or more with me, with the new plan, and everything will be fine." Her sharp hazel eyes fixed on him. "You'll be able to live for once, Gaara. On your own."

He didn't answer and she didn't expect him to. He was leaving Konoha Institution for the Mentally Unstable for good and it was like a dream.

At the car, they stopped and she turned to him - taking his pack and putting it in the backseat along with a few boxes of papers and charts that she would use during their stay away. She nodded to the forlorn looking building at his back. "Take a good look, Gaara. Say goodbye."

He obeyed and turned around, looking at the structure with a blank face. His home, his sanctuary, his life was being left in the past and he wasn't sad to see it locked away. Faces stared out at him from the windows like he had once done, showing the remorse and pain and drugged expression that all patients wore like a medal. It exposed them for what they were, for what they would become. They were the walking dead.

"They all hope to never see you again."

As did he.

He turned his back on them, on what he used to be, and tilted his head back, letting the cool air bite and sting his cheeks. He breathed, and for the first time, didn't think about anything else except for the fresh air filling his lungs and washing his past away like water. He was starting something new, and it would be hard, but you can't have the good without the bad. You have to fight for what you want. Nothing is ever simple.

He thought of the picture in his bag.

_Sakura..._

He wasn't running anymore.

-Fin

* * *

**And that completes this story. The end. **

**NOT! Sequel is going to be up soon, like maybe in a week because I need to get the story straight in my head before I go ahead and jump the gun and start writing it, okay? I hope you enjoyed the entire YEAR it took to write this and thank you guys for sticking with me through it even when I didn't update forever and even somehow managed to delete the whole thing. It meant a lot to read the reviews and see how much it was enjoyed by you guys (even though all of them were deleted with the story before I resurrected it!) and I am SO excited that I decided to do a sequel. **

**If the start of the sequel isn't posted in the coming week, please please PLEASE just be patient because I have to apply for a job and all that other good stuff that comes with being sixteen without a car (heavy sarcasm!!) Oh, and just in case you guys want to read my one ficlet that isn't fanfiction go to my profile and find the link that goes to fictionpress okay? I only have one thing up and I want to know if it's any good at all or if I just scrap it. Please and thank you! **

**Don't forget to review this last chapter! You know you want to, so please let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
